Adventure is Magic
by Iggy V
Summary: Can the Elements of Harmony brave dark dungeons, face evil beasts and roll enough funky-looking dice to save a new friend from loneliness?
1. The Hobby Horse

Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony, but this is a site for fan fiction so what did you expect?

A/N: Right, let's see if I still remember how to do this...

Hello all, I'm Iggy V! It's been a very long time since I tried to upload anything to this site, but I kind of couldn't get access to it for a while. In the time that I've been absent, I've discovered that friendship is indeed magic and have elected to write some fan fiction for it. Yes, this is going to be one of those "Ponies play D&D" stories, but with a twist that I think makes it a bit more endearing. You'll see what I mean later on. I really hope you guys enjoy this piece of writing and hope that you leave me some feedback.

Let's get it started...

Iggy V

presents

**My Little Ponies: Adventure is Magic**

Chapter 1

The Hobby Horse

Once upon a time in the magical land of Equestria, there was a town called Ponyville. It was home to many different ponies of many different kinds, ruled by their beloved Princess Celestia who lived in a far away city, though that has little to do with this story. Every pony in Ponyville had their own unique talents and, on one market day, one could be seen preparing to put her's to use.

Down the street and through the market skipped a pink mare with a magenta mane. Her flank was marked with pictures of balloons and she trotted with a joyful spring in her step. She hummed a happy melody as she traveled from shop to shop, vendor to vendor, gathering supplies for a special event. In her saddle bags were balloons, cake ingredients, streamers and anything else she thought she needed. All was going exactly as she planned, until a shop she had never seen before caught her eye.

The shop was modestly decorated with large windows in front that displayed lots of toys and board games. Above the door was a sign that read, "The Hobby Horse". Curious, the pink pony wandered inside.

The shop was not terribly well lit, but the pony could see a young stallion with a short, messy black mane and gray pelt behind a counter with a cash register on it. "Welcome to The Hobby Horse," he said in monotone, looking at her with droopy eyes the color of cinnamon, "We buy and sell games and toys. How can I help you?"

"Heya!" the pink horse greeted him back cheerfully, "I'm Pinkie Pie. I saw your shop outside and I don't think I've ever seen it before. Are you new in town?"

The gray pony sighed, "I'm not new in town, lot's of ponies just kind of... walk by. I guess the place isn't very noticeable." He took note of the mare's saddle bags, "Those look pretty full. You've been doing a lot of shopping today?"

Pinkie nodded and told him, "Yep. I'm throwing a party!" before reaching into one bag and pulling out a noise maker. She then gave the toy a few quick spins that made a rapid, clicking sound. "My friend is planting a new tree in her orchard and we're gonna celebrate!"

"How wonderful," the pony behind the counter said with a hint of sarcasm, "Have fun celebrating. Yay trees. Whoo-hoo."

Pinkie couldn't help but notice the boredom in the shop owner's voice. At that moment, an idea snapped to the front of her mind and she began grinning wildly. With sparkles in her eyes, she asked, "Ooh! Do you have any party games?"

The shop keep gestured to one side of the store that hosted several shelves full of brightly colored boxes. Pinkie maintained her excitement and picked one, taking it to the counter. "That'll be four bits," the gray pony told her with a lack of enthusiasm in his voice to match his customer's giddiness. Placing the game box in her bag and four small coins on the counter, Pinkie turned around and left the shop.

The young stallion stepped out from behind the counter and looked at the shelves of games. He sighed before going back behind his counter, placing his hooves on it and resting his head between them. After a few seconds of this, he looked behind him and saw the strange shape and number that marked his flank. "Oh," he muttered under his breath, "shut up."

* * *

><p>It was another day of clear, blue skies at Sweet Apple Acres. The morning sun was shining down on the orchard just outside Ponyville, its light reflecting off the smooth, red skin of the fruit in the trees as if the apples were trying to show off for the rest of nature. The trees were organized into several neat rows, each one with plenty of room to grow.<p>

At the end of one of these rows, near the edge of the orchard, there were six ponies gathered around a sapling. The area around the tiny tree had been lavishly decorated by Pinkie Pie with streamers, brightly colored balloons and a table loaded down with plates of baked goods and large bowl of fruit punch which for some reason had a small, toothless alligator in it. Light, cheery electronic melodies buzzed through the air from a record player that sat next to the table.

Next to the table, Pinkie and a winged pony stomped their hooves and waved their tails to the music's rhythm. The other pony had a mane and tail of several different colors and a pelt that matched the clear skies overhead. On her flank was a picture of a multicolored lightning bolt beneath a white cloud. "See, Rainbow Dash?" Pinkie asked her dance partner, "I told you that tree parties were awesome!"

The blue pegasus kept dancing and spread her wings. She smiled from ear to ear and answered, "Well, I guess you were right. You always throw the best parties, Pinkie Pie!" before flapping her wings and continuing her dance in the air above the party.

At the other side of the table, a purple unicorn with a bright streak in her mane and a star shaped symbol on her side was staring at the small alligator in the punch bowl. Next to her with another unicorn, this one with a pure, white coat and a curly mane that was nearly the same color as the one on the pony next to her, but without the bright stripe and her mark looked like diamonds. "Twilight," said the white pony, "I thought Fluttershy and Pinkie said they got Gummy to stop doing that last week."

The purple unicorn shrugged. "I guess the little guy really likes punch," was her only answer. Moving along the side of the table, she came to a platter with a pile of small pastries on it. Her horn began to shine and one of the treats floated over to the white pony. "Here, Rarity," Twilight offered, "Have a cupcake and try not to worry about it."

"Gummy, no," mumbled a yellow pegasus with a long mane that's color matched the pale, pink butterflies pictured above her hind legs, "You aren't supposed to do that anymore, remember? What did Pinkie and I talk to you about?"

The gator climbed out of the punch bowl and onto the table, leaving a pool of purple drink where he came to rest. It looked up at the winged pony with sad eyes. "Oh," she cooed, "I'm sorry, Gummy, but you know that you should leave enough punch for others. Remember what happened last ti...?"

She didn't get to finish her sentence as Gummy leaped from the table and, with his toothless mouth, latched on to her face. The pale pegasus stumbled around for a few seconds in surprise before Pinkie jumped over and grabbed the creature's tail in her mouth. Through gritted teeth, a reptile's tail and an unwavering smile, she cheered, "That's the idea, Gummy! Let's boogie!" and placed her pet on the ground, dancing around it.

An blonde pony with orange fur, a cowboy hat and yellow freckles stared at Pinkie's dancing from across the table. "Hey, Rainbow," she turned to Rainbow dash, "Ever get the feelin' that somepony's a few apples short of a bushel?"

Rainbow dash landed and nodded. Breathless but cheerful, she told her friend, "Yeah, Pinkie is so random!" before picking up a straw from the table. Putting the straw in the punch bowl, she started taking large, greedy gulps that made Rarity's normally white face turn slightly green.

Just then, the blonde pony jumped up in surprise! She looked behind her and saw Gummy gumming on the bunch of apples that marked her flank. With a quick swing of her tail, she got the tiny creature to let go and he jumped back onto the table to start munching away on the small cakes and cookies there.

"Hey, girls, why don't we stop stuffing our faces and play a game or something?" Twilight suggested as Gummy quickly made a mess of the food. "Oooh! Great idea!" Pinkie squealed with excitement, "I have just the one!"

The magenta maned mare disappeared under the table and after a few seconds emerged with a brightly colored box hanging by a string in her mouth. She opened it on the ground and the others watched as she pulled out a large, foam-rubber block with each side being a different color and a series of differently colored cloth bands. "I got this from a little shop that I'd never seen before," she told the others, "It looks like fun! Applejack, can you read the rules while I pass out the bands?"

The orange pony looked in the box and started reading from a small, thin booklet. After about a minute of going over the rules, the six friends spent much of the afternoon playing their new game. All too soon, the sun started to set and they had to clean up and go home. "Oh well," Applejack sighed, "It was fun while it lasted. G'night everypony. Thanks, Pinkie Pie."

* * *

><p>The morning of next day, Twilight was alone in the library. The weather outside was scheduled to be a light rainstorm starting that afternoon and the unicorn had decided that she'd rather not risk being caught in it by running errands. It was a quiet and cloudy outside while inside the library it was quiet, but well lit. Shelves of books lined the walls of the circular, wooden room.<p>

It was all very peaceful until Twilight heard a knock on the door. Placing her book on her desk, she approached front door and opened it. "Hello?" she greeted before she saw who was on the other side.

Pinkie Pie was almost bouncing as she answered, "Hi Twilight!" and then started talking very quickly, clearly excited about something. Unfortunately, she spoke so quickly that her words blended into one, long string of noises only stopping once for a sharp gasp of breath before resuming. "Uh, Pinkie," Twilight interrupted, chuckling a bit "have you been eating coffee beans again? Slow down."

The pink pony took several deep breaths, a smile still spread wide across her features. "I was trying to tell you," she continued, "There's a pony over at the Hobby Horse who looks really, really lonely and it reminds me of when you first came to Ponyville and I went," she took another sharp gasp, "'cause I had that idea to throw you a party and that worked out really well. We should throw a party for the pony at the Hobby Horse at the end of the week so he'll stop being so mopy!"

Twilight tilted her head in confusion, "Hobby Horse?" She took a moment to furrow her brow in concentration. "I think I remember seeing that place maybe once," she said, "but, I didn't think it was in business or that anypony lived there or anything. Who runs it?"

It was quiet again for a brief second. "I don't know his name," the energetic mare replied, her smile replaced by a glace upwards and the side, "But he didn't look very happy and his cutie mark was really weird. It was like a clunky circle with numbers on it."

"You mean, like a die?" Twilight asked to clarify, to which Pinkie responded by giggling, "No, Silly! Dice look like little boxes!"

Just than, a drop of water fell from the clouds and landed on Pinkie's nose. "I guess the rain is starting," the purple mare observed, "You want to come in? We could start planning the party if you want."

Pinkie shook her head, "It's only gonna be a little drizzle today," she smiled again, "I'm gonna go get my umbrella hat and tell the others! Just RSVP sometime tomorrow and remember, this is gonna be a surprise party so don't tell anypony else."

As Pinkie left, trying to outrun the coming weather, Twilight tried to remember the Hobby Horse. Her door closed as she was in deep in thought, causing her to jump! In front of the doorway was a small, chubby purple dragon "Oh," she sighed in relief, "Thanks for getting the door Spike. I was just..." She trailed off, walking slowly back to her desk. "Something wrong?" The dragon asked.

"No," Twilight answered, "It's just that I know I've heard of the pony Pinkie described, but I don't know from where."

* * *

><p>AN: So, that's the first chapter. I'm going to try to update this once a week, but I've been known to give up on that kind of schedule pretty quick when I don't get feedback. Please, please, PLEASE leave a review. Tell me what you like, what you think could be better, whatever. I crave critique and it'll keep me updating regularly. Think of it as trading a few sentences to get more chapters of the story. Word for word, you're getting a better deal out of this.


	2. Not a Social Pony

A/N: Comments from previous chapter received. Criticism taken into account. Keep 'em coming, fillies and gentlecolts.

Chapter 2

Not A Social Pony

It was morning in Ponyville and while the sun hang high in the sky and made the whole town cheery and bright, it was dark and dusty inside the Hobby Horse. Above the shop was an apartment that was home to the shop's owner. Streams of light came in through an unwashed window and lit up a plain bed, bothering the gray pony that was resting on it.

The stallion's eyes shut tighter before blinking open. He yawned and looked out his dusty little window, directly at the sun outside. "Dear Princess Celestia," he mumbled, "Next time, just let Nightmare Moon win. I am starting to loathe that accursed burning thing in the sky."

He turned away from the window and clumsily stumbled out the bedroom door, still trying to shake himself awake. A few steps outside the door though, he heard a loud thud downstairs. "Hm?" he was fully awake now, "Who's there?"

Down the stairs and through a short hallway, the young stallion walked. He soon came to his shop, but it wasn't as he left it the night before; bright streamers and balloons hung from the ceiling and most of his furniture, tables full of all kinds of candies and pastries as well as a bowl of pink liquid were in the middle of the room and the smell of baked goods met him head-on as if he were running a bakery instead of a hobby shop. Before he could fully grasp what was happening a number of other ponies jumped out from hiding and shouted, "SUPRISE!"

"Wha-wha-what's..." the stallion struggled to find the right question to ask first. Before he could complete a thought though, a familiar pink pony dashed right up to him and blocked his view of nearly everything else. "Hi!" Pinkie Pie greeted him, "Remember me? We met earlier this week when I got that game for my friend's party. Remember? Do ya? Doya-doya-doya?"

Applejack pulled Pinkie back by her tail and shook her head. Turning to the still-shocked owner of the store she told him, "What Pinkie means to say is that y'all looked like ya needed some cheerin' up, so we decided to put together a little hootenanny for ya."

The gray stallion went somewhat pale. He looked around the room, recognizing Pinkie Pie as the only customer he had all week, but having no idea who the orange pony next to her was... or the white, blue, purple or yellow ponies behind them... Or any other of the several ponies that seemed to wait on baited breath for a reaction.

"Hey, are you alright?" Twilight asked as the world around the stallion become a blurred mess of color and noise. The room seemed to spin and before he knew it, everything was covered in a thick blackness. The other ponies in the room watched, some surprised and others worried, as the young stallion fainted.

"Well," Pinkie Pie stated, "that's not supposed to happen."

* * *

><p>The stallion's eyes fluttered open. He could see only a few points of light at first, but soon enough he could make out colors, then shapes, then the concerned face of a pale, yellow pegasus. "Um, are you alright?" Fluttershy asked, her voice echoing for a brief moment in his head. She was a quiet pony, that's for sure, but somehow her words were followed by a high, ringing noise in the stallion's ears.<p>

"I'm fine," he answered, though he was lying. Slowly but steadily he rose up from the floor and took in his surroundings. Most of the other ponies had left and only Pinkie and her five friends remained. Shaking that last bits of dizziness from his head, the owner of the Hobby Horse asked a question of his own, "Who in Equestria are you ponies and how did you get into my shop?"

Rainbow Dash stepped forward, "You left your door open. Well, kinda... Pinkie kind of snuck up and put her hoof in the door last night so we could set up your surprise. We all thought you'd be happy to have a party."

The gray stallion looked very irritated and scolded the six ponies before him, "You entered my home without my knowledge or permission and ambushed me! You call THAT a party?" He then shook his head again and wiped his forehead with one hoof, brushing a bit of his mane from his eyes in the process. "Which one of you thought for even one second that was a good idea?"

Everypony looked directly at Pinkie Pie who shrank away from their accusing gaze. "Well," She nervously chuckled, "It was supposed to be a surprise party. You were surprised, weren't you?"

Rarity's horn glowed and a napkin floated through the air, perching itself on the stallion's brow and wiping away some of the dust and sweat that had collected there. She smiled nervously, "I do apologize, Pinkie was not very clear about the specifics of this plan. We all should have known much better, this was truly a foalish thing to do. Would you like some help cleaning this place up Mr..." She stopped talking for a brief moment before resuming, "I'm sorry, what was your name again?"

The gray stallion pulled away from the floating napkin. "It's Roller," he told them in a bitter tone, "Critical Roller and no, I think you six have done enough for now. I should be able to get all this stuff picked up by... how long was I out?"

Twilight's eyes widened. She walked a circle around Roller, looking him over and finding a red, many-sided, roughly circular shape above his hind legs that was marked with a large, white number twenty. Seeing this, she exclaimed, "Wait, you're Critical Roller? THE Critical Roller? Half of Canterlot's magic academy knows your name! That's where I've heard of you before!"

"Uh, Twi," Applejack spoke up, "Mind fillin' the rest of us in? Not everypony here went to your fancy magic school. Who is this guy?"

Roller took a deep breath as if to speak, but Twilight started talking first, "He's an author, well, not just an author. He's one of the best-known fantasy writers in all of Equestria. He's written lots of books and most of them are in the library. Some of them are really fun too! There's Game of Horns, The Pony the Witch and the Wardrobe..."

"Beopony, The Equstarillion and many others," Roller interrupted, still very crossed, "Yes, I think that they get the picture. I've been writing for a very long time. Now, would you all very kindly GET OUT OF MY SHOP!"

The six friends stared at Roller with uneasy expressions. He was understandably angry, but everything about the way he stood was possibly a bit too aggressive; His head was lowered as if to ram, his hooves were spread wide as if to charge and his back was straight like it was ready for impact. The six mares backed out of the shop slowly and once the last one was out the door, he jumped forward and kicked it closed. As the door hit its frame, it made a tremendous "BANG".

The other five mares all looked at Pinkie once again, their eyes full of accusation, irritation and blame. The pink pony's stance stiffened and she squeaked out, "Hey, a surprise party seemed like a good idea at the time!"

"Pinkie Pie," Rainbow Dash sighed, "You are so random."

* * *

><p>Twilight's home was deathly quiet that night as the purple unicorn lay in her bedroom, staring at the ceiling. Something about the day didn't sit right in her stomach. She thought back to all the stories she had read back in Canterlot; stories of high adventure, great heroes, a brilliant light that made all the vile creatures of darkness run back to their homes...<p>

"How could a pony that writes such wonderful stories be so..." Twilight was thinking aloud, but couldn't find the right words. She didn't even know that Critical Roller was living in Ponyville, let alone that he seemed to be so miserable and be capable of such anger. It worried and disappointed her. She couldn't sleep because of it. Suddenly, it occurred to her, "...so much like me?"

All the memories she had of the magic academy came rushing back. She could remember spending hours in the library when most ponies her age were out having the times of their lives at parties and spending time with their friends. She recalled how it wasn't until she got to Ponyville that she gained any kind of patience for other ponies. Twilight Sparkle remembered all too well what it was like not to have any friends.

She got out of her bed and walked down the stairs to the library's main chamber. All around her were books of science, magic, history, geography and all sorts of studies, but none of them mattered right now. After a quick search, she found what she was looking for.

Her horn shone violet and from one of the shelves slid an thick, brown book with faded golden lettering that read, "Beopony" She opened it to a random page and started reading...

**...and the pages turned.**

* * *

><p>…The Creature was huge and had a scaly hide, covered in a foul-smelling black ooze. It walked on only two legs, both as thick as a stallion and twice as strong. Rather than front legs, this upright-walking monster had a pair of massive claws that looked as though they could shred anything they touched. It's head was like a equine's, but somehow warped as its deformed face smiled and revealed row upon row of sharp, pointed teeth and an unholy stench that this monster dared to call breath.<p>

As Beopony, Horsecules and Robin Hoof stood before the creature, they could feel their blood run cold. Even Horsecules, with all his strength, could barely find the courage to face The Creature. The icy hand of fear gripped the hearts of these heroes like a vice and refused to loosen its hold. There was an ugliness about this... this THING that is beyond the description of mere words. It was as though nature itself had rejected the evil of this creature, as if something so corrupt could not exist, and yet they stood in its presence. The presence of pure evil.

All at once, The Creature was upon them, lashing out with its claws and spilling its vile poison everywhere! Horsecules stood his ground, rising up to clobber the beast with his powerful front hooves, but instead being snatched up and thrown aside like a foal's plaything. Robin Hoof rolled to the side and used his Unicorn magic to draw his bow only for the arrows he fired to sink harmlessly into the inky, dark muck that surrounded the beast. The last pony, Beopony, called upon all his might and gave their foe a sharp buck to the ribs, but his hooves became stuck like his friend's arrows and he could feel himself being pulled into the ooze.

All at once, just as The Creature had charged, all hope seemed lost. All at once, as these heroes could only watch as their attempt to fight back the monster sank harmlessly into the muck, all their journey seemed to be for naught. All at once, the light that had shone upon their quest could not be seen.

Then, Horsecules remembered the amulet around his neck.

Taking up the gem given to him by Queen Solaria in his teeth, the strongest stallion in all of Equestraland bit down as hard as he could. As the pendant cracked, a brilliant light pierced the air around them and the black goo around their foe evaporated. A great wind blew through the caves and it seemed as though either a great fire or the sun itself had suddenly been brought into this dark, underground place of wickedness.

All at once, The Creature shrank back in terror. All at once, Robin Hoof, Beopony and Horsecules were filled with new strength. All at once, hope returned...

**...and the book closed.**

* * *

><p>As Twilight closed the tome, she thought about the story and the pony that wrote it. There was no way that a pony that spent all of his time alone could have written a story about such close friends fighting against such a great evil. At least, not as far as Twilight could imagine.<p>

Turning the book over in the air with her magic, she pondered how long it had been since Roller had even published anything new. If he had, she hadn't heard of it. Something just didn't seem right about the whole situation. "Pinkie Pie and the rest of us may have made a mistake," She was thinking aloud again, "but could such a lonely pony really write something like this? I mean, the heroes are always..."

Her voice trailed off, "...now that I think about it, all of his stories are about groups of heroes. He's never published a story about a hero that works alone, has he?" The rest of the young mare's thoughts were of the quiet sort, kept in her head. How could a pony that's such a shut-in seem to value teamwork... even FRIENDSHIP so much? A voice came from behind the pony, "You think he used to have friends?"

Twilight nearly jumped out of her pelt! Turning quickly, she saw that it was only her baby dragon assistant. "Oh, it's just you, Spike," she was relieved, "I'm sorry if I woke you up, but this whole thing has just been bothering me all day."

Spike yawned, "It's okay, Twilight," he said sleepily, "I was heading down to the Hobby Horse as soon as it opened anyway. That'll only be another hour."

"You woke up early to get to a game store?" Twilight asked, "Spike, you won't even get up early for Winter Wrap-Up. What's so special about this store? I mean, besides that one of Canterlot's favorite authors runs the place."

Spike yawned again and scratched the top of his head, "The new source book for Horses and Heroes is coming out today. That place is gonna be swamped by noon, so I have to get there early to buy my copy. They're finally releasing stuff for Dragon characters."

The purple unicorn tilted her head in confusion. "Horses and Heroes?" She questioned, "You mean that role-playing game? Spike, I didn't know you were into that."

The dragon nodded, now somewhat more awake, "Oh, sure! There were these two ponies that I played with all the time back in Canterlot. It's a fun game, but you couldn't really play as a dragon before," His eyes suddenly lit up, "Ooh! This new source book is supposed to be really cool too! It's based on stuff by that nerdy author you like so much. What's his name again?"

"You mean Critical Roller?" she guessed, "Wait a second, that doesn't make any sense. Why would a pony that spends all his time alone do anything involving a cooperative role-playing game that you're supposed to play with friends?"

Taking another look at her book, she made a decision, "Spike, there's something here that I don't understand, but I get the feeling that we have to help Roller. I mean, he's so lonely that it's making him bitter and he used to write such wonderful novels..." She trailed off again before getting a clever smirk across her face, "Let's investigate."

* * *

><p>AN: That's it for Chapter 2. Make sure to leave a review, okay? It'll keep me on task, help me improve my writing style and you'll get more pony next week. Everyone wins.


	3. Inspiration

A/N: Ah, it's good to receive feedback. Thanks for the reviews so far, guys. Everypony is being very helpful. Remember that your reviews are helping to keep me on task, so the more of you that give feedback and the more feedback you give, the higher the likelihood that this story will continue to update regularly.

Chapter 3

Inspiration

The sun was just rising as Roller hauled another bag of streamers and confetti into the trash can outside his home. The dew still sat on the grass and glinted in the early morning, producing dots of light that made his tired eyes sting slightly. The sky was cloudy and gray, almost as if it were sad.

"I wish I felt that good," the author muttered as he looked up. He lowered his head and dragged his tired hooves back inside, silently cursing the pink mare that was responsible for the mess he had to clean up. It hadn't been the first time that Roller spent an entire night without sleep, though he wished that it had been because he was writing.

Once he was in the door, Roller let out a long sigh. The main room of his store was cleaner than it had been in days and it was a good thing too. "New book today," he said aloud as he turned his attention to a large poster on the wall, "I kind of wish you were her to play it, guys."

The poster portrayed three stallions. The one in the middle of the group was a reddish color and clad in shining armor with a sword hanging off his side. The one on the left was easily the largest of the three and was a dull, orange color that sharply contrasted with the bright gemstone around his neck. The last pony was the only unicorn in the picture, small and what little could be seen of him from under his green hood was pure white. Roller smiled for a moment before turning his gaze away from the image. "Gotta open early today," he said, "I'll write to you guys about it once the shop is closed."

Just as he stepped behind his counter, he heard someone walk in the door. Without looking, he greeted them through a yawn, "Welcome to the Hobby Horse. We buy and trade games and toys. We've just received a new shipment of the 'Horses and Heroes: Creatures of the Neverfree Woods' source books. Would you like to..." his voice trailed off as he saw a purple unicorn enter his shop, "Oh, it's you. Here for another surprise attack?"

Twilight shook her head, "No. Uh, sorry about that. My friends and I could have thought that through a little more." Suddenly, Spike jumped out from behind her, landing on the counter and causing Roller's eyes to go wide for a brief second before looking past the dragon and giving Twilight an angered look.

"So, it's here today, right?" Spike asked excitedly, "Oh man, I can't wait to roll up my new character! This is gonna be so awesome! I mean-" Spike was cut off mid-sentence as the shop keep gave him a light tap and he lost his footing. Waving his arms frantically to try to help regain his balance, the young dragon fell from the counter and landed flat on his back. Roller shook his head, "Kid, you've got to learn some restraint."

Spike sat up. "But, you have the new book, right?" he asked. Roller reached behind the counter and emerged with a bright red book in his teeth. Placing it next to the register he said, "Ten bits," before turning to Twilight and continuing to give her a nasty glare. The little dragon seemed totally oblivious to this as he put a handful of coins on the counter, took the book and headed out the door.

"Listen," the unicorn spoke sheepishly, "I'm sorry that we scared you like that, but you just seem so-" suddenly, Roller barked out, "So what? Pick you adjective carefully, Filly, I'm not in the mood to be judged right now. Especially not by..." his stopped mid-sentence as he thought for a moment, "Who are you anyway? I mean, besides a party ninja."

Twilight was taken back a bit by the interruption, but tried to remain civil. "I'm Twilight Sparkle," She introduced herself, "I work at the library just a short trot away from here. I'm also a huge fan of your books and was just wondering-"

"When I was going to publish another one?" the author interrupted again, "You and half of Canterlot's book clubs. Every week I have to sift through pound upon pound of pseudo-intellectual little foals that think just because they write a letter, I'm somehow more motivated to push another pile of paper onto the shelves. You know what? I'm kind of sick of-"

Twilight's patience had worn very thin at this point. "That's not what I was going to ask!" now she interrupted him, "I just wanted to know where you got your inspiration from, but if you're going to be like this then I should really just go. Goodbye, Roller."

As he watched her turn and leave, something inside Roller forced him to shout, "Stop!" before he clasped one hoof over his mouth and tried again, "Please, stop. I'm, uh, sorry about not letting you finish. I just... it's been..." he was clearly at a loss for words as his expressions changed from angry to something Twilight wasn't sure of. He looked either very tired or on the verge of tears. "Go on," She said, walking back up to the counter.

A moment of nervous quiet passed between the two. The clock ticked away the seconds, but it didn't seem to mean anything. Roller bowed his head and seemed to let out a series of sighs. Twilight waited for him to say what was on his mind. It seemed as though she was waiting for several minutes for the writer. In a strange way, she was proud of herself for leaving probably one of the most verbose ponies in Equestria totally speechless.

Then she realized that she had been waiting for nearly five minutes and that Roller hadn't moved at all in that time.

"Um, Roller?" she asked, "Are you alright? I can tell that you're not a very happy pony, but you can talk to me. I mean, we're all just bookworms here, right? I completely understand if you're frustrated as a writer. I mean, I have to write these reports to Princess Celestia about the magic of friendship and sometimes it can be very difficult to communica-"

Then she could hear Roller snoring.

"You're ASLEEP?" The mare couldn't believe it, "What kind of inconsiderate, self-centered, lazy excuse for a stallion falls asleep in the middle of a conversation? That's completely inappropriate! You shouldn't..." He started snoring louder and she realized that he couldn't hear her, "WAKE UP!"

With a gasp, Roller's head jerked back up and his eyes widened. "I'm up! I'm up!" he declared, "Who said I wasn't?" His eyes darted around the room before finding Twilight again. "Oh, right," he was reminded, "You're here. Sorry about the power nap, but I had to clean up a mess that SOMEPONY and her friends made of my shop and it took all night."

"Well," Twilight was clearly angry, "Maybe if SOMEPONY wasn't so mopy all the time, Pinkie Pie wouldn't have thought she had to throw that party. Also, if SOMEPONY were a little more appreciative or accepting of other ponies' help, maybe SOMEPONY wouldn't have had to clean up all that party stuff by himself."

Roller gritted his teeth, "Well, maybe if SOMEPONY had decided to mind her own business..." he then suddenly stopped. It took a second, but he finally suggested "It actually sounds like we should both be angry at the pink one. Why are we mad at each other?"

There was another brief pause in the conversation. Twilight and Roller looked at one another with serious expressions. It wasn't nearly as long a time as either of them would have guessed before Twilight had an answer, "I don't know."

The brief pause was drawn out into a long, awkward silence that Twilight eventually broke. "You used to write such great novels," she said, "Where did you get those kind of stories? What got you to write like that? I mean, something must have inspired you."

The author looked away as he answered, "Those are some very personal questions, but you're the first one to ask in..." he thought for another moment, "You're the only one whose ever asked." He looked at her, blinking back some tears in his baggy eyes, and told Twilight, "I'll, uh, tell you, gah, why I-I-" he quietly growled to himself before saying, "I'm sorry, I can't tell you right now. I just- you need to go. Come back later tonight with some friends. I'll show you where I got my stories from."

Twilight smiled gently and nodded. As she turned to leave the shop, she noticed a poster on the wall with a picture of Beopony, Horscules and Robin Hoof standing together heroically as if ready for yet another adventure. She emerged from the dark store blinking in the light of the rising sun and feeling a mix of anxiousness and satisfaction that she would finally be getting some answers.

* * *

><p>The sun was going down as Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie turned a corner and could see the Hobby Horse halfway down the street. "I don't know, Twilight," said Fluttershy, "He looked really mad before. Maybe this isn't a good idea."<p>

Twilight rolled her eyes and reassured her friend, "Relax, Fluttershy. He's not bad, he's just tired. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

"He could turn out to be a total loser," Rainbow Dash answered, "I mean, he sells those weird rolling game books. I'm kind of surprised he's not living in his mom's basement."

Pinkie Pie chimed in, "Ooh! Or maybe the shop actually IS his mom's basement and he just cast some kind of spell to raise it above ground! Or maybe he used robots to do it! I bet he's some kind of secret robot pony that goes around stealing other ponies' basements to add to his secret, underground lair full of mechanical monsters! Or maybe..."

Pinkie continued talking while the others tried to act as if she didn't. "They're called role-playing games, not rolling games," Twilight corrected Rainbow, "Besides that, he's a brilliant writer. I'm sure that whatever he wants to show us must be incredible."

The blue pegasus shrugged her shoulders as she opened the door to the Hobby horse and held it for the others. "I hope you're right," she stated, "'cause if he's just a jerk then I don't want to put up with Rarity telling us that she told us so." As her friends entered the store, she added, "Maybe she had the right idea when she didn't come with us."

The interior of the shop was much the same as it was earlier that day, but with one major difference. In the middle of the room was a table upon which sat three books, four piles of funny-shaped pieces of plastic, a stack of papers and what looked like a miniature changing screen. Out from the back of the shop came Roller, holding a tray of small sandwiches in his mouth.

He put the food on the table and greeted his guests, his voice shaking slightly at first, "H-hello, Twilight. I see you brought your friends with you..." His voice grew quieter and a look of dull surprise came across his face as he recognized the other four ponies. "These are the friends you decided to bring here?" he sounded displeased, "Really? You don't know anypony else? Just more party ninjas?"

Twilight nodded, "These are my friends. That's not a problem, is it?" Roller looked to the floor before reluctantly gesturing to the far side of the table from himself, "Go on and have a seat. I'm going to show you where a lot of those stories you like so much come from."

The four young mares took their places at the table, Fluttershy examining the odd trinkets there. On close inspection, she could see that they had numbers printed on them. "Are these supposed to be dice?" She asked Twilight.

"Indeed they are," Roller answered first, "At Twilight Sparkle's request, I'm going to host a game of Horses and Heroes for you four." This caused Rainbow Dash to glare at Twilight, who's jaw hung open slightly. "Wait," she spoke, "I never asked you to do this. Where did you get an idea like that?"

"You wanted to know what inspired me," he recalled, "Well, this is where a lot of my stories come from. You'll see, this'll be fun and nopony will have to be picked up off the floor afterwords," to which Twilight simply shrugged her shoulders before using her magic to lift one of the books in front of them. It was identical to the other two with its deep blue cover and silver lettering that read, "Player's Handbook for Horses and Heroes Third-and-A-Half Edition" The blue pegasus sighed, "This is going to be a long night, isn't it?"

"Only if you decide to make it one," Roller replied, "Now, let's start with a little background..."

**...and the story began.**

* * *

><p>It is an age of iron and sorcery for the country of Equestraland. A thousand years ago, Queen Solaria united the land and since that time she has ruled with justice and temperance. Cities and towns all throughout her empire praise her name and feel the utmost loyalty to her, though the same can not be said of the wild things beyond the high walls of civilization.<p>

Somewhere beyond the cities and towns, beyond the reach of Equestraland's ruler, come wild beasts and vicious monsters that steal ponies away in the night. In the past, the royal guard has always been able to put a stop to this, but the latest string of disappearances has gone unsolved. The royal guard seems unable to recover the lost ponies.

To add to these troubles, armies of monsters are gathering at the edges of the wilderness. They build great fortresses and greater numbers of soldiers for an unknown, but certainly vile purpose. Ponies that live on the edge of the Queen's influence fear for their safety in the face of this growing mass of beasts and arms.

Due to the nature of these troubling times, the call has gone out for heroes. Who is so brave as to take a stand against armies of evil? Who is so brave as to shepherd the lost children of the empire back home? Who is so brave as to take on the hopes of their Queen and go on a journey of Horses and Heroes?

**...and he awaited an answer.**

* * *

><p>The four ponies at the table looked at each other before three of them nodded. Roller looked to Rainbow Dash who gave a reluctant, "Fine," causing the author to smile approvingly. "Alright," he said, "Now the first thing we'll have to do is make up some characters for you four..."<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter is finally going to get some role-playing stuff in this story. Sorry that it took so long, but I kind of wanted to give the proper context. Tell me what you guys think by leaving a review, it'll keep me updating regularly and guarantee that you get more pony next week.


	4. The Adventure Begins

A/N: The comments I've received so far have been very helpful. A big Thank You to all you wonderful reviewers out there. Seriously, keep 'em coming and keep me updating regularly.

Chapter 4

The Adventure Begins

Clydesdale was once a humble mining town on the edge of civilization, but one could hardly recognize it as such anymore. The remains of a simple palisade lay in disrepair from neglect just within the high cobblestone walls that now surrounded the settlement. Buildings that were once simple and quaint had long since had their windows barred and ponies that once went about their day free of worry now hung their heads low, their eyes looking upwards occasionally in fear. Clydesdale was quieter than it had been in centuries, but it was an uneasy quiet. The only things that seemed to stand out at all in this fortress that thought it was still a town were two mares that had only just arrived.

The first was a deep purple with a lavender mane. Her body was covered in a white cape that itself was adorned with black stars near the edges. A matching pointy hat sat on top of her head. Her cutie mark was a five-pointed black star and an unnatural light emanated from where it sat above her hind legs.

The second was rather small and thin for a mare, though not nearly enough to be mistaken for a foal. Her delicate body was a dull off-white, almost yellow color while her short mane was a vibrant green. She wore what looked like a series of vines that were loosely wrapped around her. Her cutie mark was a small, leafy green plant.

"**Um, so..."**

* * *

><p>Fluttershy's voice was as quiet as ever. She looked over the piece of paper in front of her, taking note of how Roller's description of the second pony matched the one on her character sheet. She still seemed unsure as she asked, "That's, uh, Twilight and I, right?"<p>

Roller nodded, "Yes, these are yours and Twilight's characters. You two have been traveling together under the orders of Queen Solaria to investigate the disappearances of ponies and the build up of monsters on the near edge of the wilderness..."

"**...now as I was saying..."**

* * *

><p>Though heavily guarded and with the distinct presence of paranoia in the air, a few businesses in Clydesdale remained open. The One Trick Pony, a local inn, seemed to be a particularly poplar place with many a stallion and mare visible inside even through the barred windows and the sounds of lively music echoing from within. Across the street was its former rival, Salt Lick Corner, looking uncared for and abandoned.<p>

"Alright," The purple pony spoke, "We need information on what's been going on in town and probably some help, so let's check out the place that doesn't look abandoned. That sound good to you, Fluttershy?"

"Um, my name's not Fluttershy," her partner answered, "It's Flute R'Shye. Remember? You helped me pick it out, Twilight." The first pony giggled a bit. "Sorry, Flute," she apologized before reminding her, "and my name is Twin Star, not Twilight," before putting on a silly accent and stating, "I know NOT of this Twilight Sparkle of which you speak!"

Both of the travelers laughed for a bit at their mistakes before entering the inn. The entrance hall seemed to be some kind of restaurant. It was crowded, full of ponies that were sharing stories and meals. The tension in this place wasn't nearly as thick as it was outside, though there was still a feeling of dread hanging over a few of the patrons.

At one table sat a bright pink filly with a wild mane that matched her coat. She wore a rather bright cyan dress and strummed away on a guitar. Her high voice carried through the room as she sang a lighthearted melody.

At the table next to this one was a pegasus mare that looked just the opposite of the singer. Her coat was a pale blue, her mane giving sharp contrast with its many colors. Around her hooves were black, iron rings covered in spikes. Under her eyes were streaks of a multicolored paint and on her flank a black cloud with lightning forking from it could be seen.

"Hello," Twin Star greeted the pony with spikes on her legs, "Are any of these other seats at your table taken?"

...

The pegasus sat in silence for a moment...

…

…

…

…

"**Uh... Rainbow Dash?"**

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash looked at Roller. "What?" She asked, "Did I do something wrong? What happened? Is the game over?"<p>

Roller shook his head and let out a sigh. He looked a bit annoyed, but not surprised. Gesturing to Twilight, he told the pegasus, "Twin Star is talking to your character. Would your character like to respond, or just play the strong and silent type?"

"**Oh, okay. I'll say..."**

* * *

><p>"Table's pretty much empty, have a seat."<p>

"Thank you," said Twin Star as she and Flute R'Shye sat down across the table from the savage looking pony before them. Once they were seated, Twin Star started talking again, "My friend and I are here to investigate the disappearances. Could you tell us anything about that?"

The pegasus shrugged, "I think you guys know about as much as I do. I just sat down a few minutes ago," she sat up a bit straighter, "But do you think the disappearances have anything to do with the monsters gathering at the borders?" Flute R'Shye shrugged while Twin star answered, "I don't know for sure. Maybe."

Just then, a waiter stopped by their table and dropped off three glasses of a sweet-smelling purple liquid. "Hey, I didn't order this," the blue pony told him, slightly annoyed. The waiter pointed at the table nearby and told her, "It's compliments of the filly with the guitar," but when the others looked, that filly was gone. "Weird," Twin Star whispered under her breath, "Pinkie, where did your chara-"

Without warning, the musical pony popped up next to Twin Star and gave an excited squeal. Both her and Flute R'Shye jumped at the noise in surprise, while the other pony at the table just covered her ears. The pink pony introduced herself with a nearly toxic level of cheer, "Hi! My name is Pin Kay and I couldn't help but overhear what you three were talking about. Are you really here to look for the lost ponies and fight monsters and have adventures and- ?"

"Too. Loud," the blue pegasus cut her off, "Seriously, Pinkie, try decaf." Pin Kay gave her new acquaintance a curious look. "Pinkie?" She asked, "That's a funny accent you have there, Stranger. It's pronounced Pin Kay, okay? Try it again; Pin... Ka- OOOH! What's your name?"

Twin Star and Flute R'Shye introduced themselves, but the pegasus didn't. She sat in her chair, as silent as Pin Kay was loud...

…

…

for several minutes...

…

…

"**...Okay, seriously?"**

* * *

><p>"You don't know your character's name?" Roller was irritated, "That's, like, one of the first things you're supposed to write down. How do you not have a name?"<p>

Rainbow Dash angrily replied, "I do too have a name. It's an awesome name! You guys won't believe how cool my name is!"

"So... What is it?" Twilight restated the question. Rainbow Dash seemed hesitant and nervous, her eyes darting around the room. She seemed to be at a complete loss for words as all eyes fell on her. She made a gulping noise just before a roaring noise could be heard some distance away. "Hm," Twilight commented, "I guess there's a pretty big storm over Everfree Forest right now."

"**Uh... That's it!"**

* * *

><p>"What is?" Twin Star asked the wild-looking pony across the table. "My name," she responded, "It's Rain...Uh...An'...Thunder. Yeah! That's it! Reyna Anne Thunder," the blue mare suddenly seemed much more confident, "See? I told you it was awesome."<p>

Twin Star and Pin Kay gave each other a smug nod and tried not to laugh while Flute R'Shye just smiled and took a sip of her drink. Reyna could see the smirks on their faces though and she snarled as she challenged, "Yeah? You think I have a stupid name? Well if you guys are such clever ponies then how come you don't know where the missing ponies are?"

Twin Star blushed slightly, but Pin Kay was quick with a response. "I heard some rumors," she told the others, "There's some kind of old mines near the town. Monsters keep going in and out, but nopony knows why 'cause those mines have been out of gems for years. Maybe-"

"**Wait a second..."**

* * *

><p>"...how do you know all this?" Rainbow Dash had a puzzled expression on her face, "You just rolled that clunky ball and then Roller gave you a card full of information. What was that about?"<p>

Roller actually managed to speak before Pinkie Pie did, much to everypony's surprise. "It's called Bardic Knowledge," he explained, "Pin Kay is a bard, so she travels around and collects stories, songs and rumors. When she rolled that twenty-sided die, she was checking whether or not her character knew anything useful. Unlike some ponies, Pinkie actually read the handbook when she was making her character."

"**What's a bard?"**

* * *

><p>The guitarist bounced up and down as she explained, "I go around the world playing music, telling stories, making friends... Basically my life is one big party! What do you do, Reyna?"<p>

Reyna thumped one hoof against her chest and exclaimed, "I'm a barbarian! I beat up monsters and stay awesome," She looked to the other two, "So, what' s up with you guys?"

"We use magic," was Twin Star's answer, "Now, about those mines. Where-?" Suddenly, the barbarian interrupted her, "Whoa, wait a second. Flutter... I mean Flute isn't a unicorn. How can she use magic?"

Flute could barely be heard as she answered, "I'm a Forest Pony. There, uh, aren't very many of us. You probably don't see a lot of ponies like me." She lowered her head and blushed as she finished speaking.

"Like I was saying before," Twin Star continued, "Where did you say those mines were? Flute and I have a job to do and this sounds like a great lead." Pin Kay bounced toward the door. "Follow me," She chimed, nearly singing.

* * *

><p>It was midday when the travelers reached the entrance to the mines. The path they had followed was a simple, dirt trail that was badly in need of maintenance and the yawning opening in the side of the mountain didn't look much better. The only sign of life was a series of footprints going in and out of the mines that Flute R'Shye noticed. From the darkness of the dungeon before them came the sound of howling wind and the smell of wet fur.<p>

"Ooh, spooky," Pin Kay commented. Her eyes were wide, but more due to fascination than fear. If it weren't for Reyna grabbing onto her tail and pulling her back, the bard would have been the first pony to enter.

Reyna spat out her companion's tail and told her, "I'm the biggest and the strongest. I'll go first," before doing just that and setting foot in the darkness of the mines. Her knees shook slightly and she took a deep breath before urging the others, "Come on, follow me! We'll get those ponies back home and show these baddies who runs this mountain," to which she added under her breath, "I hope."

* * *

><p>AN: Alright, so that's the end of Chapter 4. It feels good to be writing fan fiction again after so long, even better to be able to update on a good schedule and even better than that to get feedback from you guys. Come on, fillies and gentlecolts, you know how this works. If you send constructive reviews then I'll have another chapter ready for you next week of even better quality. Post those reviews and I'll see you next week.


	5. Dungeon Trotting

A/N: Wow, have I really been doing this for five chapters now? Awesome! Brohoof me, bronies.

Chapter 5

Dungeon Trotting

"Okay," Roller looked at the clock before telling his guests, "We should have enough time for you guys to make some progress in this dungeon before I have to get some sleep." He walked behind his counter and came back out holding what looked like a game board and a red, velvet bag.

Rainbow Dash asked, "What's that stuff for?" to which Roller answered as he put it all on the table in front of the others, "Dungeon exploration works kind of like a board game. You guys move the little figurines that represent your characters, which you should find in the bag, around the board and I'll set down little tiles and other figures that represent what you can see. I'll also keep doing my job as Horse Master for your adventure."

The others nodded and each took a differently colored pawn from the bag. As they arranged their pieces on one side of the board and set them in the order that they'd be marching, Fluttershy looked concerned. "You called this place a dungeon, right?" she asked, "I-I thought they were just mines."

"'Dungeon' is kind of an umbrella term for any deep, dark place that you guys get to explore," he explained, "It's not necessarily a prison or anything... but just because it's not a jail..." the others leaned in close, noticing a sudden change in Roller's tone, "Doesn't mean that you'll ever be able to leave!"

Roller broke out into maniacal laughter and Fluttershy hid under the table. Pinkie joined right in with the writer, laughing as hard as she could while her friends picked the nervous pegasus back up and placed her in her seat. The laughter died down after a few seconds and Twilight calmed her friend, "Relax, Fluttershy. It's just a game."

"I'm not sure I like this game..."

"**...I'm scared."**

* * *

><p>Reyna scoffed at Flute's statement. "You're scared?" She mocked, "Of what? The dark? Rocks? It's just a musty old cave. We haven't even seen any monsters yet."<p>

Despite her facade of courage, the barbarian was still cautious as she lead the group further into the mines. The darkness around them limited their vision and soon, the four ponies were bumping into walls, trying to find another opening to go deeper. "Ouch!" Pin Kay cried out, "Somepony stepped on my tail!"

"It wasn't me, I'm in front," Reyna reminded her.

"Don't look at me. I'm right behind Reyna," Flute R'Shye stated.

"Um, Pin Kay? Aren't you the last pony in line?" asked Twin Star.

All four ponies stopped talking and listened to their surroundings. All was silent, save for the occasional drop of distant water. Just as everypony's nerves began to settle, something next to Reyna whispered, "Boo."

With a chorus of screams, the party scattered! Blindly stumbling their way through the darkness as fast as they could, the four adventurers couldn't help but get in each others' way. After only a few seconds they were all in a heap of tangled hooves and tails. Finally, Twin Star had enough. "Oh, what's the right spell?" she asked herself, "Ah, right! I'll cast Illumination."

A white light suddenly shone from under Twin Star's hat. All four of them could now see that they were lying in the middle of a circular chamber, on top of a series of rail tracks. The tracks went in three directions, each one going through a different arch at the edges of the room.

Pin Kay was the first to get back up. She looked to each of the three exits, giving a curious head tilt to each one. Eventually, she looked back to the party and asked, "Which way did we come from?"

"Oh, great," Reyna said sarcastically, "Now we're lost in a mine full of monsters." She stood back up and flapped her wings a few times to clear the dirt of the cavern floor off of her. Looking at the floor she could see several hoof prints all over the room, but they all started at the same arch. The barbarian pointed towards the source of the overlapping trails and said, "I think we started at that opening. See our tracks?"

"Um, okay," Flute's voice was shaking, "But what about those prints?" the others looked at where she pointed and could see prints in the dirt that lead down another track. Twin Star looked long and hard at the imprints before coming to a conclusion, "These aren't hoof prints, they're paw prints," she then looked up to her allies, "Guys, I think we found who stepped on Pin Kay's tail. Somepony that can track should lead the way."

Flute and Reyna looked to each other for a second and the forest pony shrank away. Reyna rolled her eyes before leading the party down another dark tunnel. Twin Star's spell kept the area lit well enough to see, but that didn't make the trip any less scary for Flute. The forest pony whimpered the entire way.

Soon, the adventurers could feel a cool breeze coming from the far end of the tunnel and could hear the sound of running water. Pin Kay started bouncing with anticipation and shouted, "Hey! There must be a waterfall up ahead!" and everypony in the group quickly told her to hush. "What if the monsters heard you?" Reyna asked, "You want them to know we're coming?"

"I think they already know that we're coming," the bard replied, "I mean, THEY dropped in and surprised US, remember?"

The barbarian put a hoof over Pin Kay's mouth and ordered her, "Stop talking! What if there's a trap ahead?"

"...or an ambush," came another voice from behind them. Reyna nodded, "Yeah, or an ambush!" before going pale with fear and asking, "Uh, who s-said that?"

From the ceiling dropped three monsters; two in front of the adventurers and one behind. All of them resembled dogs or some other kind of canine, but they walked upright and wore dull, red vests that showed considerable wear. The eyes of these creatures gave off a dim, yellow light that reflected off their sharp teeth and claws. One of them spoke in a voice that sounded like gravel being poured through a pipe, "You came into Diamond Dog mines uninvited. We not like uninvited guests... especially not nosy ponies!"

The ponies came together in a tight circle as the three monsters closed in around them, bearing teeth and claws. The diamond dogs growled, barked and did all else in their power to make Flute R'Shye quake in fear. Reyna scraped a hoof against the ground and snarled right back at the beasts. It seemed as though the only way past these monsters was to go through them.

"**Welcome to your first battle..."**

* * *

><p>Roller placed three small figurines that looked like diamond dogs around the ones belonging to his guests. After a quick yawn he explained, "Combat isn't uncommon in this game and there are a number of rules to keep in mind, but it can be explained while we go through your first real fight."<p>

He placed one of his dice in the middle of the table and continued, "We start by rolling initiative, basically just a fancy way of saying who goes first. Everypony roll your twenty-sided die and add your speed to whatever comes up. After we do that then we can get to the really fun stuff."

The other four picked up their dice and rolled. While they did that, the author rolled his one die three times. Before any of the players could tell Roller what their result was, Rainbow Dash asked, "Um, there's only four of us here plus you. Who's gonna play the monsters?"

"I will," he answered, "You guys just worry about playing your characters. I'm going to handle the bad guys."

This statement made Rainbow shake her head and furrow her brow. "What?" she objected, "You get three guys and we each only get one. What about when there are more than three monsters? Will you get to play all of them?"

Twilight cleared her throat before saying, "Rainbow Dash, who else is here to play the monsters? We can't just pull ponies off the street to play a game that would take this long to explain. Also, it's our first fight. I'm sure that Roller wouldn't throw anything too dangerous at us when we're still learning," she looked to the writer, "Right?"

Roller didn't reply, he just quietly chuckled and gave a mischievous smile. Pinkie took this as an opportunity to talk and cheered, "Hey! I got a sixteen! Is that good?"

All the other fillies in the adventuring party looked at their own dice and said the value of their roll aloud. After writing something down behind his screen, Roller nodded approvingly and told them their turn order, "It's going to be Flute, then one of the dogs, then Reyna, then Pin, then another one of the dogs, then Twin, then the last dog, then we'll repeat this order. Everypony understand?"

**The four nodded and the battle began...**

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but if I added the fight scene to this chapter then it would be way too long for my taste. Anyway, as long as you're here it would really help me to stay on a regular schedule if you left a review. Between last week's update and this one, nopony said what they thought about chapter 4 and that leaves me with no way to tell if the story is any good (though it is fun to write). See you next week, everypony.


	6. Hoof to the Head

A/N: Thanks for feedback. Enjoy a new chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Freedom Call or their music. Yes, this is still a story about ponies. I'll explain later.

Chapter 6

Hoof to the Head

Four young mares stood together in a tunnel, their ways forward and backwards blocked by canine-like beasts. Flute R'Shye stepped towards the enemy first, despite her quaking knees. "Um, excuse me," she was very quiet, "Could you please, um, move? We really don't want to-"

The diamond dog she was addressing raised a paw and swung down hard at the forest pony. Flute stepped to the side, barely avoiding being clawed. Her barbarian friend scowled and scraped her hoof against the floor of the mine again. She growled, "Hey! That wasn't cool!"

Reyna flapped her wings once to help her leap high into the air, almost touching the ceiling of the mines as she did so. At the height of her jump, she lunged down at the diamond dog that had attacked her friend. Her hooves made a loud cracking noise when they hit the cave floor, just barely missing her target.

"**I missed?"**

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash was surprised. She looked over her character sheet and then back to the board, making sure that she didn't look over any details. Frustrated, the pegasus asked, "How'd I miss? I'm a totally awesome baddie-bashing machine and he was right there! I shouldn't have missed."<p>

Roller pointed to the die she had just rolled and explained, "You rolled a five. You need at least a twelve to hit this enemy. That's how you missed," he yawned before continuing, "You can attack again next round. Believe me, you could have done a lot worse than just miss."

"Like what?" Rainbow asked, still a bit frustrated at the situation. She felt an odd chill go up her spine as Roller smiled to himself and let out a low chuckle. "Like what, you ask," he stated in a gleefully malevolent voice, "Just wait until somepony rolls a one."

The four young mares looked to each other before one of them spoke up. Pinkie raised a hoof and asked, "Is it my turn now?" to which the author just nodded. Picking up her character sheet, Pinkie thought for a second before telling the others...

"**I'm gonna sing a bard song..."**

* * *

><p>Pin Kay sat down and lifted her guitar in her front hooves. With a cheerful expression, she started stomping her hind hooves on the floor and sang out, "<em>Hooves up high, Oh warriors of light and carry on a thousand times your forever lasting ride,<em>" she then started strumming the strings of her instrument and allowed her voice to echo through the caverns, "_Land of Light! The glorious unite! Oasis for a thousand lives! Forever we'll survive!_"

"Pin, what are you doing?" Twin Star asked, "We're in the middle of a battle! Now is not the time to..." she was suddenly distracted by something deep inside her. The sorceress could feel a sudden rush of energy and her body seemed to glow with a mysterious light. Flute and Reyna noticed a similar feeling coursing through their veins. Twin Star muttered under her breath, "What the hay?" before being shaken from her thoughts by the bark of a diamond dog.

Acting on instinct, Twin Star ducked under her enemy's swing and jumped back. "Hey!" she shouted, "Back off! I'm a unicorn sorceress, don't think I won't cast a spell on you!" She then got an idea, "In fact..."

The light shining from under her hat turned bright purple and the air around Twin Star began to warp. Her brow creased as she concentrated and her nerves strained under the pressure of her own magic. The purple pony could feel her horn begin to spark and she told the others, "I need a little time, but I can end this fight if you hold them off for a little longer."

"You need time? You've got it!" Reyna assured her, "We'll keep these mutts distracted while you- OOF!"

The last diamond dog stepped up and charged into the barbarian with his shoulder. The savage pony stumbled back and barely managed to keep her balance. Her eyes went crooked for a second before she shook her head and her vision returned to normal.

"**..and that cost you four Horse Points."**

* * *

><p>The ponies all looked at the dice that the host had just rolled. Rainbow Dash rubbed her head with one hoof and asked, "Uh, what's a Horse Point?" before searching the piece of paper in front of her for those words. Roller shook his head and gave a tired look.<p>

"It should say 'HP' somewhere on your sheet," he told her, "That stands for 'Horse Points' and they're basically a measure of how healthy you are. If you have a lot of HP, you can take a few scrapes and bruises before it really effects you. If not, you can't. When they reach zero, your character passes out."

Rainbow Dash found the spot on her sheet that Roller described and commented, "Hey, I only have sixteen of these things! You're taking away four? That' like," she looked up for a minute before stating, "A quarter of my health! How hard do these dogs hit? Aren't I supposed to be the toughest pony in the group?"

"You are," Roller said bluntly, "Nopony else has more than twelve. I can guarantee that without even looking at their character sheets," he than raised a hoof to his chin in thought. After a little while, he added, "In fact, if I've done my math right, you're as tough as a new adventurer can possibly be. That's actually kind of impressive for a new player."

The blue pegasus smiled and said, "Well, I am pretty awesome," as a proud smile appeared on her features, "I wouldn't be surprised if I won this game tonight. You shouldn't be either."

Twilight rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to tell her friend that the game wasn't played that way. Though she didn't know it, Roller fought that exact same temptation. Before either pony could give in to it, they heard a quiet voice...

"**So, It's my turn again. Right?"**

* * *

><p>Flute R'Shye stood face-to-face with a diamond dog of considerable size. The forest pony took a deep breath and, right before the monster's eyes, disappeared behind a cloud of butterflies. The beautiful insects swirled around him, nearly blinding him with the brilliant light reflecting off their wings. He was in such awe, that he could do nothing but stare at the whirlwind of colors that now surrounded him...<p>

...Until Reyna's back hooves collided with his head. With a loud "BAM!" the monster felt his enemy's kick and tumbled to the floor. The dog lay there with no knowledge of which way was up and his vision filled with stars and chirping birds that only he could see. "Next time," Reyna was quiet, but suddenly started shouting, "DON'T ATTACK MY FRIENDS!"

Pin Kay continued her song, "_We're standing on the edge of time, riding to the stars and we never will surrender, lonely knights we are!_" She started jumping around the tunnel, spinning on occasion as she did so, "_And we fly into the open sky, gliding to the stars! We are standing strong together, but still they seem so far!_"

One of the diamond dogs lunged at the bard, but she evaded his grasp. As she danced and spun her way across the battlefield, the creature grew more and more frustrated. Finally, the both of them stopped moving when they heard Twin Star shout, "Okay! It's ready! I cast Freezing Wind!"

The light from Twin Star started fading and a cold gale rushed through the mines. Reyna, Pin and Twin Star seemed completely unaffected by it. The same could not be said for the two remaining foes, both of whom soon found themselves encased in several inches of ice. With her spell cast, the sorceress fell to her knees and took to the task of catching her breath. "Whoa," the barbarian whispered, "Cool."

The cloud of butterflies swarmed into the shape of a pony and then flew off, leaving Flute R'Shye standing where they once were. She smiled and walked over to Twin Star asking, "Are you okay? That was a pretty big spell you just cast."

"I'll be fine," was Twin Stars answer. The four adventurers gathered together in the middle of the tunnel as Pin Kay put away her guitar. The bard giggled, "That was fun. We should fight monsters more often."

"Pinkie Pie... er... Pin Kay, you didn't do anything," Reyna complained, "All you did was dance around and sing a song about light. What gives?"

Pin Kay laughed, "That's called a bard song, silly," and then explained, "When I play a song like that, everypony on our team gets a boost. That's why Twin Star's spell was so powerful, your kick took down that bad guy in one hit and Flute..." her voice trailed off, "Flute, what did you do?"

The forest pony blushed and said, "I told you guys I did things with animals. That includes butterflies and things like that. I'm magic, kind of like Twin Star, but my magic is different."

"**So then the four of you... four of you..."**

* * *

><p>Roller's head started to lurch closer to the table before he suddenly jerked it back and tried to shake himself awake. "The four of you got out of my shop and let me get some sleep," the store owner said, looking at the clock. He yawned out, "It's nearly midnight."<p>

Twilight and the others looked at the clock and surely enough, it was about ten minutes until midnight. "Wow, we were playing for longer than I thought," Twilight realized. The others nodded and collected their character sheets before going out the door. Twilight stayed behind and watched as Roller jotted down notes and picked up the remaining pieces of their game. After a minute, the author noticed that he still was not alone. "Can I help you?" he asked, "It looks like your friends have gone home."

Twilight asked, "Well, we didn't finish the game. Are we going to continue tomorrow? When is a good time to come again?"

The author seemed somewhat surprised. "I was sure that you and your friends would hate this," he admitted, "I mean, so few ponies come by the shop that I just didn't think that anypony else in town liked this game. Hay, I didn't even order that many copies of the new source book."

Twilight rephrased her question, "When do you want to play again?"

Roller gave her a curious look. He put away the last figurine before telling her, "Two days from now, after the shop closes. Bring the rest of the party," to which the unicorn nodded.

Leaving the shop, the librarian was met by the cold night air. It was a cloudy night with only a few stars visible, but the full moon shone down on Ponyville despite the weather. It was a calm, quiet walk home that allowed her mind to wander.

Twilight thought about what could have inspired Roller's novels. He said that he'd show her where his stories cam from, but she was somewhat disappointed that all they did was play a game. "There has to be more to it than this," she thought aloud as she walked in her door, "Four ponies playing an old game around a tabletop does not make you write Beopony."

* * *

><p>AN: Yep, I just added power metal (Warriors of Light by Freedom Call) to ponies and role-playing games and all I had to do was alter a lyric or two. If you want to either build a religion around this concept or burn me at the stake for it, I understand. I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review and come back next week for another chapter.


	7. With Friends Like These

A/N: Nice to see you all again this week. I've got to warn you that this is actually kind of a long chapter (over 2600 words, so we're getting back to how it was in chapters 2 and 3) and there's no role-playing in it, so if you're here just for the D&D stuff then you'll have to come back in another week or two. I recommend that you read this chapter anyway, but, you know, whatever you want to do is fine.

Chapter 7

With Friends Like These...

Canterlot was truly a place of beauty; its ivory towers reached ever upward, decorative columns stood proudly on either side of doorways like ever-vigilant guards and the countless stairs and white stone pathways made it a lovely labyrinth to get lost in. This was the capital city of Equestria, the home of Princess Celestia herself, and the country's center of art and learning for a very good reason.

Up one of the many stairways of one of the many towers climbed two ponies. The first was a thin, white unicorn colt with a short, silver mane. His partner was a frail-looking filly of a pegasus with a bright pink coat and white mane that partly covered her face. They took their time as they ascended the stairs, chatting away as they did so.

"I can't believe the new source books are based on Critical Roller's stories," the colt said. He chuckled a bit before continuing, "I mean, his writing has always been so... so... Oh, dash it all. What's the word I'm looking for?"

The filly answered, "How about 'Brilliant'. You know, half of Canterlot's book clubs have started writing to get him to put out another novel. I've no idea what they think it'll be about, but I have faith that it'll be at least as good as his last one."

The unicorn scoffed, "Oh, yes, his last book. Don't get me started on THAT. How often did he rely on that Queen Solaria Deus ex Machina rubbish? I mean, it almost reads like a love letter to the princess it happens so often. Don't get me wrong, loyalty to our beloved ruler is one thing, but it does get a tad repetitive after a while."

His partner giggled a little. She flapped her wings and flew a few steps up from him before landing and asking, "Aye? What gentlecolt in his right mind wouldn't write love letters to the princess? Especially one with C.R.'s mastery of the language. You have to admit that for a nerd, he's quite the bard."

"Don't get me started on bards," he smirked. The two then shared a laugh before continuing their walk. "You know, if it weren't for us..."

"Hush, you," she interrupted him, "You know darn well that he was gonna be a great writer anyway. Besides, it's not like you ever did anything but sing that silly Freedom Colt song. How'd it go again?"

The colt smiled, took a deep breath and began to sing...

* * *

><p>"<em>And we dive into eternity, facing destiny, and we fly away eternally, forever riding free!<em>" Pinky sang loudly as climbed out of her bathtub. Before she could continue, she burst out giggling as Gummy tried to nibble on her hoof. The pink pony placed her pet alligator on the edge of the tub before shaking herself dry and prancing out the door. With her pet following, she traveled downstairs to the bakery she lived over and could see Twilight Sparkle waiting in front of the counter.

"Oh, there you are," said Twilight, "Hello, Pinky. I just wanted to let you know that Roller wants to continue the game in two days. Is that alright with you?"

Pinky greeted her friend, "Hi, Twilight! I'd love to play with you guys again, but I have to check whether or not I'm supposed to close the shop that day first. Hold on."

The pink pony disappeared through the door to the kitchen, leaving Twilight alone in the shop. A few seconds later, she returned humming another melody. "Good news!"She cheered, "I've got the night off, so I can play with you guys. Ooh, and I've been practicing a new song since last night."

Twilight smiled and told her friend, "That's great, Pinkie," before asking, "Um, where did you even hear these songs anyway? I didn't think you were into that kind of music."

"Oh, I listen to everything," Pinkie answered, "A few years ago I kind of went through this 'swords and sorcery' phase so I listened to a lot of power metal and I guess some of it kind of got stuck in my head. Sometimes I still listen to it with Gummy when he's acting up."

Twilight laughed quietly to herself as she tried to picture her friend in one of the armored saddles that were so popular in fantasy art. "I didn't know you were ever into fantasy," she said, "I mean, that's a little rand..." she then remembered who she was talking too, "Um, never mind. See you at the Hobby Horse in two days?"

"You know it!" Pinkie replied as her friend walked out the door.

* * *

><p>"Anyway, it was totally lame," Rainbow Dash was talking to Applejack, "I copied everything from that book down perfectly and I STILL missed with my first swing. Totally uncool."<p>

Applejack lifted two baskets of apples onto her back. She started walking back to her family's barn as she replied, "Rainbow Dash, as interesting as you think this here conversation is, if'n you ain't gonna help then could you just go home? Some ponies around here got work to do."

Just then, the two could see Twilight coming down the road. "Ah, there's a hard-workin' pony now!" Applejack said cheerfully, "Hey, Twigh. You wanna help pick some apples?"

Twilight Sparkle shook her head, "Sorry, I'm a little busy today," she then turned to the pegasus, "Dash, Roller wants to meet again in two days. Can you make it?"

"Why would I want to do that?" she asked, "We already beat the monsters. Doesn't that mean we win? What kind of game takes more than one night to play?"

"Uh, well, if ya'll are just gonna chat then I suppose I'll just get back to work," the farmer told her friends. Applejack walked away from the other two and into the barn. When she came back out, she could here the rest of the others' conversation.

"Well, we didn't find any of the lost ponies and we didn't find out what the monsters are organizing for," Twilight explained, "Does that sound like we're done to you?"

Rainbow dismissively waved a hoof, "So what if we didn't? No problem for me. Why should I care about a bunch of pretend ponies in an imaginary world?"

"Alright," the unicorn shrugged her shoulders, "but if you don't complete the quest then that means you lose." Twilight turned to walk away, but only took a few steps before she heard her feathered friend's voice.

"I hate losing," Rainbow muttered just loud enough to be herd. She flew in front of Twilight and pointed a hoof in her face, challenging, "You name the time and place and Reyna Anne Thunder will stomp baddies in it!"

Applejack cracked a smile and snickered, "Reyna Anne Thunder? What kind of a half-baked name is...?"

"It's an awesome name!" Rainbow cut her off. Applejack laughed a bit before getting back to work and Twilight nodded.

"We're meeting again in two days when the shop closes," she informed the flying pony, "Don't be late."

"I won't be," Rainbow Dash answered with a competitive look in her eyes. She flew off into the clouds as Twilight got back on the road to leave. Applejack wasn't sure of what was going on, but figured that it must have been a better game than she had been led to believe if it got somepony that riled up.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy was standing perfectly still, draped in rich-looking fabrics that were woven into a fanciful jacket. Atop her head sat a large, somewhat silly hat that seemed as though it could fall off at any moment. Next to the quiet pony with a series of pins clenched in her teeth was Rarity, who was very focused on the clothes her friend was wearing.<p>

"Now, Fluttershy," Rarity said, "Try not to move even the single smallest muscle while I work my magic. The next big pony in the music business from Canterlot is coming here to get some new clothes soon and I need to make sure this looks good, no, great... Fabulous even!"

Flutttershy gulped and in a trembling voice asked, "Wh-who's coming? Is it Sapphire Shores again or someone new?"

Putting a needle in place, the white unicorn answered, "A new pony. He's some rising star that showed up in the media a few months ago, but apparently he's been singing in Canterlot for years. I think his name is A Capella or something. I heard that he does a lot of musical theater. Now, stop talking for a quick second or I might miss."

The pegasus shut her eyes tight and tried not to think about the very sharp object that Rarity was putting very close to her skin. Suddenly, a bell sounded as the door to the Carousel Boutique opened and the sound caused her the flinch. "Ouch!" Fluttershy cried out as she felt the prick of a misplaced pin.

"Oh, sorry," Rarity apologized, "But, I did tell you not to move. Now, wait here while I see who just came in."

Rarity trotted out of the back room and into the lavishly decorated main floor of her shop. "Welcome to the Carousel Boutique," she greeted, "Where everything is chic, unique and... Oh! Hello Twilight."

Twilight Sparkle let the door shut behind her as she greeted back, "Hey there, Rarity. I'm looking for Fluttershy, but when I went to her cottage she wasn't there. Have you seen her?"

Rarity gestured for her friend to follow. "She's in the back, helping me with a new design," she told her. The two went into the back room and surely enough, there was Fluttershy plucking a pin out of her shoulder.

"Hello, Twilight," greeted the quiet pony, "Do you need something? I'm a little busy helping Rarity today."

"Oh, I just wanted to tell you that Roller invited us back to his place to continue the game in two days. Do you think you'll be able to make it?" Twilight asked.

Rarity was taken back a bit, "You mean you actually went to talk to Critical Roller?" She seemed shocked, "After the way he acted? Twilight, I thought you knew better than to associate with that kind of stallion."

"You mean the kind of stallion that writes two best-sellers and an award-winning series?" Twilight asked rhetorically, "Rarity, I know that he was rude, but we DID break into his house. I mean, how would you handle that?"

The white unicorn said nothing and just went back to her work. Fluttershy on the other hand gave Twilight a nervous look and told her, "I, um, don't know. I mean, that game is kind of sc-scary. Isn't it?"

Twilight asked again, "Come on, Fluttershy. It's just a game and aren't you curious about where he gets all his stories from?"

"What would that have to do with a game?" Rarity asked, putting her pins down. Fluttershy let out a relieved sigh when she saw the sharp implements being placed in a cushion. "Exactly what kind of games are you playing?" Rarity continued her questioning, now taking several steps towards Twilight.

Fluttershy answered, "It's Horses and Heroes. You know, that role-playing game? We played for a few hours last night, but I didn't know that's where his stories came from."

The white unicorn felt her jaw drop and her eyes widen. She looked to Fluttershy, then back to Twilight. Shaking her head, she tried to regain her composure. Soon, she was able to talk again, "Horses and Heroes? THAT'S the game you're talking about? THAT'S where he got Beopony from? You must be joking."

Twilight shrugged, "Afraid not. Is that a problem, Rarity? What's wrong? You look a little pale."

Rarity used her magic to levitate a book from a desk on the other side of the room to where her and Twilight were standing and told her, "I refuse to believe that such a recluse could write such a story. I mean, listen to this," she opened to a random page...

… **and she began to read.**

* * *

><p>Horsecules was a large stallion, standing at least a head taller than any other pony they had seen before. His coat was the dull orange of autumn leaves and grew very short, allowing them to see the large, well-formed muscles just beneath his skin. His mane and eyes were dark brown, like a rich chocolate or tree bark. When he walked the ground seemed to move beneath the weight of his step and when he spoke the deep baritone of his voice could be felt vibrating deep in the chest of those that listened. The first words that Beopony and Robin Hoof heard from him were, "I'll help get the princesses out of there, even if I have to carry them out."<p>

**Suddenly, she trailed off and stopped reading.**

* * *

><p>"Rarity?" Twilight Sparkle tried to get her friend's attention, but she seemed to be lost in thought. A glum smile was over the fashionista's face and her eyes were shut loosely in daydream. A look to Fluttershy showed Twilight that she was in a similar condition. Twilight tried again, "Guys?"<p>

"Yes, Horsecules?" her two friends asked in unison, still lost in pleasant delusions. Twilight took several steps back, toward the door. Before leaving, she asked, "Fluttershy, are you going to be at Roller's place in two days? After it closes?"

Fluttershy blushed as she answered, "I'll be where ever you want me to be. Just tell me again about your fur looking like autumn leaves. Please?"

Rarity giggled like a schoolgirl, "Yes, or how you're going to rescue us from the Neverfree Woods." Both her and her model let out a dreamy sigh. Twilight didn't ask any further questions, she just left.

The sound of the door closing snapped Rarity back to her senses. She stood up straight with a sudden, jerking motion and looked around. "Oh, um, how embarrassing," she blushed, "Well, at least nopony was around to see that."

"Yeah," Fluttershy was still lost in her daydreams, "Nopony around to see us."

Rarity was about to shake her friend out of her dreaming, but then realized that for the first time all day Fluttershy wasn't shaking. "Well, this makes everything a lot easier," she commented, "Um, Fluttershy, keep thinking about whatever you're thinking about while I do what I do best. Seriously, don't move. Oh, and don't think about how you just agreed to play with Roller again either."

Fluttershy snapped to attention, "I did wha...? OUCH!" another pin found its way into her side. Rarity quickly pulled it out and sighed. "Ah, well," the unicorn was disappointed, "That almost worked."

* * *

><p>AN: That's about it for this chapter. This is actually one of the longest chapters I've done in a while, so tell me what you think of that. Seriously, let me know what's on your mind, fillies and gentlecolts. See you next week!


	8. Surprise Guests

A/N: Guys, I like the reviews but please stop throwing story ideas my way. I try to write fast enough to stay several chapters ahead of my update schedule so a fair amount of the foreseeable plot has already been written. On that note, the plot is apparently predictable enough that you guys already know who's joining the group this chapter (well, technically next chapter). Enjoy.

Chapter 8

Surprise Guests

It was the night of the game and Roller was just closing up shop. He had just finished setting up the table and game board in the middle of his shop's main floor when he heard the sound of a hoof against his front door. The author nodded and walked over to the entrance, but when he opened it there was a pony that he was not expecting.

The pegasus in his doorway was gray and had a blonde mane. She smiled and tried to look friendly, but her crossed eyes just made her look silly. "Hey there, Mr. Roller!" she greeted, "I have a message for you."

Roller blinked a few times and tried to remember this pony's name. "You're Ditzy Doo the mail mare. Right?" he asked, "I'm not expecting any letters or anything, who's the message from?"

Ditzy's head tilted to one side. She squinted her eyes and strained to remember what she was supposed to say, but could only recall that she had it written on her leg. Lifting a hoof, she read from the smeared ink, "The. Rain. Ssssss-chu-edu-alled... Scheduled! For the... weakened? Oh! Weekend! Has been re-resch? Re-schedu... Ah, Rescheduled. For t... uh-oh..." she put her hoof down and looked back to Roller, "I ran out of room on my hoof when I was writing this."

Roller had a bored, unimpressed look on his face. He slowly started to close the door to his shop as he told Ditzy, "I'm kind of in the middle of something in here. It would be really nice if you could, um," he picked his words carefully before finishing, "You know, go away."

With that, the author finished closing the door and the mail mare flew off into the cloudy sky. Roller shook his head before he resumed setting up for that night's game and muttered, "It's a wonder she can even read, let alone write. I understand that it's offensive to call her Derpy, but she's basically the embodiment of..." his voice faded and he asked, "Who am I talking to?" before silencing himself and finishing his task quietly.

A few minutes passed and there was another knock on the door. This time it was two ponies that Roller didn't remember inviting; Rarity and Applejack. He rolled his eyes and flatly told them, "We're closed," but when he tried to shut the door, it was stopped by Applejack's hoof.

"Hold on there, Roller," said Applejack, "We wanna have a word with you," Her tone was a mix of suspicion and mild anger, "Just what in tarnation were you plannin' to do with our friends this evenin'?"

The author struggled a second to close the door, but quickly gave up. Sighing, he told his new guests, "We were going to continue our game of Horses and Heroes. You know, that role-playing game that comes in those big, fancy things called 'Books'?" His eyebrow arched, "You do know how to read, right? I mean, they taught you how to do that in between ambushing ponies in their own home and being a stereotype, right?"

Applejack didn't take kindly to that last comment. She forced the door the rest of the way open and stomped her way inside with Rarity close behind. "Now listen here," she ordered, "Whatever game ya'll are playin' has got Twilight actin' all funny and Rainbow Dash talkin' a whole heap of nonsense. You've got yourself some explainin' to do."

Rarity stepped between the other two and clarified, "What Applejack means is that just the other day, our friends weren't quite being themselves. Fluttershy seemed a bit more shaken then usual and Pinkie..."

"Isn't Pinkie the, er, 'random' pony?" Roller interrupted. The other two looked to each other, then back to the author and nodded. The stallion shook his head before asking, "Do you really think any eccentricities she's developed recently have anything to do with me? Or, really, anything?"

"Ecce-what?" Applejack asked with a clueless look on her face, "Stop talkin' funny. Nopony can understand you."

Roller mumbled, "Yeah, story of my life," before walking over to the door. He peeked outside, taking note of the gathering dark clouds and a cold wind. He asked, "It's not supposed to rain tonight, is it?"

Rarity ignored his question and instead opted to ask her own, "What kind of game have you been playing with our friends, Mr. Roller? What could have gotten Fluttershy so frightened?"

Roller was quick with a response as he closed the door, "Who? The yellow pegasus? If I had to hazard a guess then I'd say it was probably a dust bunny. Then again, I could always be wrong. She could have been frightened by a particularly vicious tree on her way home."

Before either of the other two could speak, there was another knock on the door. "Who is it now?" Roller muttered before opening the door and barking out, "We're closed!"

On the other side of the door was a somewhat surprised Rainbow Dash. She stared at Roller in confusion for a second before telling him, "Twilight said you wanted to meet up tonight. Are we doing this or what?"

Roller smacked his hoof against his forehead before gesturing for the pegasus to come inside. His face turned a bit red from embarrassment and he let out a frustrated sigh before taking another look out the door. He saw three other ponies coming down the street and beckoned for them to hurry up. In only a moment, Fluttershy, Twilight and Pinkie were inside the Hobby Horse as well.

"Well, now that everypony is here, we can start," Roller announced, "If the two uninvited ponies want to stick around, just know that I only have enough snacks for five of us."

Rarity moved toward the door along with Applejack. The unicorn told him, "I'm afraid we're going to have to decline. I have no inclination to spend time with such a rude stallion."

Just as the door opened, the two were bombarded with wind and rain. Thunder sounded outside just as Applejack managed to get the door closed. Roller cracked a smiled and asked, "Would it be rude to invite you both to stay here until the rain stops? I could always make more snacks."

"Ooh!" Pinkie Pie had an idea, "How about they make up some characters and play with us! It wouldn't take that long if somepony helped them."

Twilight nodded, "That's a great idea, Pinkie," before turning to her other friends, "What does everypony else think?"

Fluttershy remained quiet, but Rainbow Dash made her opinion known immediately, "Two more ponies for me to out-adventure? Bring 'em on!"

Roller took a breath and was about to explain that wasn't how the game was supposed to work, but Applejack was too quick and spoke first, "Oh yeah? I'm the most adenturin'est pony this side of Equestria. I bet I could adventure circles around you!" She then grabbed a blank character sheet from the table, "all I need is to fill in these li'l boxes and lines. Right?"

Roller passed a book across the table and asked Pinkie, "Could you help her before she wastes one of my character sheets? I'm going to get more snacks out of the kitchen."

As the author left, Rarity approached the table. After looking aver the funny-shaped dice, the game board with small figurines on it and flipping through a few pages of one of the books she thought for a few seconds. As the host came back into the room with a bag of chips, she said, "These books make the game sound like those drama classes I took in school, but with more math. Is this game anything like that?"

"Yeah, you could imagine it that way," Roller informed her, "As I was trying to tell Rainbow Smash-every-baddie-that-enters-my-field-of-vision here..."

"Oh! Cause she's a barbarian! I get it!" Pinkie Pie cheered before going back to helping her farmer friend to create a character. The others at the table were distracted by their pink companion for only a moment before turning back to their host. The gray stallion seemed lost in though now but soon stated, "I completely lost my train of thought. Sorry."

Rarity spoke up, "Well, I suppose I'll play too if somepony would help be make a character," adding, "but only because I'm worried about Fluttershy. The poor filly could hardly stand still the other day."

Fluttershy blushed. She remembered the modeling she did for her friend earlier that week and how nervous she was. She tried to speak up, but was her usual quiet tone, "Oh, Rarity, I wasn't scared just because of the game. You don't have to..."

Roller cleared his throat before declaring...

"**We're starting now."**

* * *

><p>Four ponies were inside of a dark mine with only the light of their friend's unicorn horn to illuminate their way. Lying on the floor near them were three diamond dogs, two of them frozen in blocks of ice and one of them simply unconscious. The sound of running water echoed from deep within the mines.<p>

"Oh yeah, we fought off a bunch of diamond dogs last time," Pin Kay remembered. The bard looked to her friends and gave a smile, "We were awesome!"

Twin Star nodded as she produced a length of rope from under her cape. Using her magic she tied up the unconscious foe before walking further down the tunnel. She kept an eye on the ceiling, expecting another ambush.

Just then, Reyna cut in front of her. "I told you guys before," she reminded them, "I'm the biggest and the strongest. I'll go first," she then proceeded to walk in front of the spell caster, allowing the bard and the forest pony to follow from the rear.

The party traveled for a little more than a minute before they came to a large chamber. Along the edge of this room was a dry pathway with cart rails built on it, but the middle seemed to be a kind of underground lake. Through an opening high up on the the far wall came a waterfall. Along the edges of the pool were torches that seemed to be burnt out.

"Well, this explains the noise from before," Twin star stated, "but, where do we go now? Those dogs must have been protecting something down here."

The party searched along the walkways, but found no opening in the wall. The entire chamber seemed bare save for the lake, the burnt-out torches and the rails. Nothing of value could be found within this room.

Reyna soon grew impatient, telling the others, "This is stupid. Where's the treasure? Where are the bad guys? Where's the...?"

Just then, they heard something fall into the water. The barbarian became very quiet and flew over to the waterfall. Peering closely at the pool, she could see something shiny sinking to the bottom. "Hey! There' some treasure!" She gave an excited shout, "Anypony know how to swim?"

A pink light filled the room and Flute R'Shye vanished as another sound of something hitting the water echoed through the chamber. "Where'd she go?" asked Reyna in a concerned tone. The others looked around frantically before Twin Star's eyes went wide and her face turned pale.

The sorceress rushed to the water's edge. "Do you think she might have fallen in?" she seemed to be panicking a little. Pin Kay dunked her head underwater as quickly as she could and looked around, only to see something rushing up from the darkness at the bottom of the lake.

Withdrawing from the water, Pin Kay told her party, "Something's coming!" and prepared her guitar. Twin Star's horn began to shine a bit brighter as she focused on what spell she may need to cast and Reyna flew to her friends to better defend them "just in case". The three gritted their teeth as something broke the water's surface.

It was Flute R'Shye! The others let down their guard and gave sighs of relief. Twin Star asked, "Flute, what are you doing in the water?" She then saw a glint of something metal, "Also, what's in your mouth?"

The other two looked up and surely enough, there was a silver necklace adorned with a brilliant, blue gem in the forest pony's mouth. She swam to the edge and spat out the trinket before pointing up the waterfall and saying, "Sorry for not telling you about what I was doing, but I think this is the shiny thing that Reyna saw. It probably came from up there."

"Well, how do we get up there?" asked Twin Star. Reyna stepped in front of her friend and spread her wings. "Oh," the unicorn blushed, "Well, take some rope with you so you can pull the rest of us up."

Reyna did just that, quickly reaching the top of the waterfall and lowering the rope for her companions to grab on. Once all three of them had done so, she gave the rope a pull and soon, the sorceress, the bard and a pony with a fish tail were all at the top of the waterfall.

"Whoa, wait. Fish tail?" Reyna was confused by Flute's new appearance. She watched in awe as the pony changed back to normal right before her eyes. With her jaw still hanging open, she could only stand in disbelief as she walked right past her.

"Forest pony," she reminded them as she continued upstream. The stream was shallow enough to stand in if you didn't mind getting your knees wet and was about as wide as the tunnels they had walked through previously. Soon the group came to a fork in the stream, but either path was too narrow to travel down. "Now what?" asked Flute R'shye.

Twin Star was quick with an answer, "Search for hidden doors. There has to be something up here that we're not seeing," before doing just that. The four ponies looked all over for a few minutes to no avail, but the sorceress eventually found a flat piece of the wall that didn't seem to match the rest of it. It was too smooth and a dull, black gem sat at the top. "I found something!" Cheered the sorceress.

Upon further inspection, she could read something printed on the wall here and did so aloud, "It cannot be seen, cannot be felt, cannot be heard, cannot be smelt. It lies behind stars and under hills and empty holes it fills. It comes first and follows after. Ends life, kills laughter. What is it?"

"K-k-k-k-kills laughter?" Flute was terrified. She ducked under the water and covered her head with her hooves, trembling as she did so. Whatever the answer was, she didn't want to hear it.

The four adventurers stood in the stream, pondering the riddle. A long time seemed to pass with only the sound of running water and Flute R'shye eventually coming up for air to keep the place from being completely silent. Reyna and Twin Star eventually turned to Pin Kay, who didn't seem to notice.

Reyna cleared her throat. Pin Kay didn't pay her any mind. Reyna did it again, and again she was ignored. Reyna cleared her throat a third time, noticeably louder and the bard just suggested, "You should really see a doctor about that."

"Pin!" Reyna ordered, "Use the Bardic Knowledge thing to get the answer." She then tapped her hoof under the water impatiently as her ally did just that.

Pin looked triumphant and walked right up to the wall. She grinned from ear to ear and confidently stated, "The answer is Dirt," to which the black stone on the wall began to glow with purple light. Pin turned around and explained to the others, "Think about it; dirt fills up hole and there's lots of it under hills. If there other planets out there, then there should be lots of dirt out in space, you know, 'behind stars'? What else could it be?"

Twin Star was confused, "But how does dirt end life or kill laughter? Can't you also see, feel and smell dirt?" She waited for an answer, but Pin Kay couldn't find one. The gem then stopped glowing and the sorceress asked, "What happens when we get the answer wrong?"

A beam of purple light shot from the gem and struck Pin Kay in the back of the head. She acted as though she had just been hit by a brick and stumbled around for a second before falling over, eyes closed. Reyna lifted her fallen friend onto her back to keep her head above water and answered, "That's what. I think we better figure out a better answer then just 'dirt'."

The gem began to glow again and the three remaining party members felt their hearts racing in panic as their minds raced to find an answer. Reyna corrected her previous statement, "We'd better find a better answer FAST!"

* * *

><p>AN: So, what do you guys think of these long chapters (2900 words up there. Dang)? I usually don't like to make them too long because I think that makes them a chore to read, but I want to know what you have to say about it. Leave a review and we'll see each other again in a week.


	9. The Fellowship

A/N: Ooh... everypony is trying to guess the answer to the riddle now. This should be interesting. Guys, I'm going to let you keep trying to get the right answer, but you're only at the end of a legitimate review of the story so far. I will ignore (and probably delete) any review that nothing but an answer. Oh, and don't just google the riddle. That's cheating.

A/N 2: The following guesses are not the right answer; Time, Death and Air.

Chapter 9

The Fellowship

Reyna, Flute and Twin Star desperately tried to think of an answer. Pin Kay lay unconscious on her barbarian friend's back, unable to have her nerves rattled with the others as the sorceress repeated the riddle, "It cannot be seen, cannot be felt, cannot be heard, cannot be smelt. It lies behind stars and under hills and empty holes it fills. It comes first and follows after. Ends life, kills laughter. What is it?"

Flute stuttered as she gave her answer, "I-is it water? Water d-doesn't really have a smell, it's clear so it's k-kind of hard to see, it would gather at the b-bottom of a hill, you can drown in it and if rains a lot then it could ruin a day out. Does that count as 'k-killing laughter'?"

The gem atop the smooth wall apparently didn't think so as it shot another bolt of light into Flute's head. The forest pony flailed around for a second before succumbing to the attack and passing out. Twin Star strained to use her magic to lift her out of the water.

The gem started to glow again and Reyna roared in anger, "Forget this!" She threw Pin Kay off her back and onto Twin Star's before taking flight and charging the gem. Her front hooves collided with the dull stone, only for a blast of brilliant, purple light to send the barbarian slamming against the far wall. As she lost consciousness, Reyna could hear the last pony standing shout her answer.

"It's ions! Charged particles! Stars send those things flying everywhere, they can't be detected without special equipment, a lot of scientists believe that they came before a lot of stuff in the universe, enough of them can cause an electrical discharge which can give a really painful shock and..."

She didn't get to finish her explanation before another purple bolt came shooting out of the gem and her whole world went black. The sorceress thought she could hear the sounds of someone walking through the water, but her conscious mind was too far gone to really tell. The last thing she felt was something dragging her through the cold stream.

"**So, what? That's it? Game over?"**

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash seemed quite cross, "That's not fair! How were we supposed to figure that out? Shouldn't Pinkie's freaky bard knowledge figure that out for us?"<p>

Roller shrugged, "Sorry, but she didn't roll high enough. Besides that, this game is about more than just smashing things. I have to throw some kind of puzzle your way on occasion or the whole thing turns into one, long repetitive string of meaningless monster encounters."

"Um, is the game really over?" asked Fluttershy, "I kind of wanted to know what happened to all the missing ponies. Do we really have to stop playing?"

Roller shook his head, "The party was knocked out, but that doesn't mean the game is over. There's still more of a story to be told. You guys didn't really think I'd end this so soon, did you?"

Pinkie waved a hoof, "I finished helping Rarity and Applejack with their characters! Was my answer to the riddle right? I was kind of distracted. Did we win?"

The others in the adventuring party shook their heads. Twilight explained, "Everypony was knocked out, but Roller says it's not game over yet," she then turned to the author, "What happens next, Horse Master?"

"**The four heroes begin to wake up one by one..."**

* * *

><p>Reyna was the first to open her eyes. She was in a small room just barely big enough to fit a foal on either side of her. One three sides of her was hard stone, but iron bars directly in front. She pushed on the bars a little and tried to look between them to survey the outside.<p>

Along the far wall, only a few yards away there was a row of cells like the one she was in. Only two of them seemed occupied, one by an orange earth stallion with a white tail who was clad in armor and the other by a white unicorn mare wearing a dark purple hooded cloak that matched her tail that poked out the back. "Hey," the barbarian got their attention, "Where are we?"

The armored pony responded, "I reckon we're in some kind of jail, though I can't rightly say what we're in for. Maybe..."

"**Wait, wait, wait."**

* * *

><p>Rarity was shaking her head. "You're supposed to be a knight, Applejack," she told her friend, "Why not try to speak like one? Role-play as a proper noble."<p>

"**Alright, Rarity. I'll Try."**

* * *

><p>The armored pony cleared his throat and tried speaking again, "Uh, yeah verily and forsooth. I doth believeth that we have become... uh... imprisoned by..." he looked frustrated and muttered, "Aw, forget it," before addressing the pegasus again, "We done got jailed by Diamond Dogs for trespassin' in their mines."<p>

The cloaked unicorn shook her head, "You know, a little bit of class wouldn't kill you, Applejack," She then started examining the lock to her cell, "Why, just a tiny bit of grace..." her horn glowed and the lock clicked. The door to her cell swung open and she finished, "Could go a very long way."

"Uh, I thought my name was just Jack," the knight corrected her, "At least, that's what I got written where it says 'name'."

"**Whoa, wait a second..."**

* * *

><p>"...you're playing as a boy?" asked Rainbow Dash. The others at the table seemed eager for a response as the farmer's expression became nervous. Roller put his face in one of his hooves and tried to pretend that the conversation around him wasn't really happening.<p>

Applejack answered, "Well, yeah. It's all just pretend, right? If I want to play as a boy then there ain't no rules against it."

The others were quiet for a moment. Eventually, Roller asked, "Does anypony really have a problem with Applejack being Jack of the house of Apple? I mean, come on. It's the modern age and it's just a game anyway."

The players all either shrugged or shook their heads. As they resumed play, Rainbow Dash stated, "No problem, it's just that everypony usually says that I'm the tomboy," before laughing a little.

"**Moving along..."**

* * *

><p>The unicorn approached Jack's cell and pointed her horn at the lock to it. After about half a minute there was another clicking noise and the door opened. "Thank you kindly, Miss... um, what should I call you?"<p>

The unicorn bowed and introduced herself, "I am Lady Styles, professional jewel thief and soon to be world renown fashionista. How could you forget, Sir Jack? We've been traveling together for how long?"

"Uh..." Jack was absolutely clueless at first, but then remembered, "According to this card that Roller just gave me, about a month."

Lady Styles lowered her head in shame and suggested, "Sir, I must ask that you at least TRY to stay in character. Alright? Some of us do love to be a thespian once in a while."

Reyna kicked the door of her cell and shouted, "Hey! This door isn't gonna unlock itself and I've got some friends to find. Have you seen a bard, a sorceress and a forest pony?"

Jack pointed as he told her, "Yep. Their in the cells just next to yours. We'll get 'em out in a jiffy if'n m'lady would be so kind."

"Indeed she would," Lady Styles held her head high and got to work unlocking the doors one by one. As their cells opened, the different ponies stepped out and thanked their new ally though Flute was a bit nervous near the stranger. The six now stood between two rows of empty cells in a hall just narrow enough for them to walk through single-file.

The group moved down the prison hallway and came to a circular room big enough for them to stand in a circle. The walls seemed scuffed and chipped, especially at the bottom, and reached very high. Before the ceiling was a grate of some kind and the sound of barking dogs and marching paws sounded from beyond it.

Twin Star nodded and told the others, "There's nowhere to go but up. Reyna, fly up there and see if you can open that grate. After that, lower a rope or something and try to pull us up."

Reyna replied, "I already used the rope at the waterfall and you used yours on the Diamond Dogs in the first hallway. Don't any of the rest of you have one?"

The thief's horn began to glow and a coil of rope floated from under her cape to around the barbarian's neck. Reyna nodded approving and flapped her wings as hard as she could, quickly ascending to the grate and kicking it as hard as her tired hooves would allow. With a thunderous "CLANG!" the grate shook, but it didn't break or move out of the way. Reyna landed and said, "Well, that didn't work. Any other bright ideas?"

Styles squinted her eyes and peered at the metal barrier. She then motioned to the pegasus and said, "I have a plan. There's a square door on that grate with a lock on it. If I can open that, then we can get through and lower the rope. Give me a lift, if you would be so kind."

Reyna gave a single nod before grabbing Lady Styles and lifting her high into the air. Once near the top, the unicorn swung under the grate and hooked her legs under the metal bars so she could hang from them. After a few seconds of pointing a shiny horn at it, the lock was disarmed and the door opened. The six adventurers all smiled as Reyna flew through the door and lowered the rope.

"Great job, Lady Styles," Twin Star complimented her and she and the others bit down on the rope. The thief swung herself over and climbed out of the opening herself if only to show off her agility and helped her savage friend pull the rest of the party up. Soon, all six stood atop the grate that once blocked their path.

Pin Kay could hardly contain her excitement, "We made it to the top! You know what this calls for?" before anyone could answer, she had her guitar ready and shouted, "A PARTY!" and then she began to play a very long, very complex and very loud melody.

Before anyone could get her to stop, the sound of footsteps was fast approaching. There were two openings to the large, round room that they stood in the middle of and either one had that infernal noise growing louder and louder within. Jack and Reyna lowered their heads and glared, preparing to attack the first dog they saw while Twin Star and Flute R'Shye got behind them. Lady Styles backed away a few steps only to slip and nearly fall into the gate she had left open, barely catching the edge with her front hooves. The thief called out, "Somepony save me!"

Jack didn't look away from the entrances for a single second, telling Styles, "Sorry, m'lady, but first thing's first. I can't help you up and protect you at the same time," just then, the entrances to the room were filled with diamond dogs, "Ya'll are gonna have to take care of yourself for a minute."

"**Okay, everypony. It's time to determine initiative."**

* * *

><p>Roller rolled two dice behind his screen as the others all rolled their own twenty siders. After they all announced the results which Roller wrote down on a small notepad and informed them, "The order will be as follows; Reyna, Jack, Pin, Dog Group 1, Styles, Flute, Dog Group 2, then, last but not least, Twin Star. Everypony know their turn?"<p>

The others all nodded. They all seemed to understand perfectly except for the farmer. Applejack asked, "How many diamond dogs are in each group exactly?"

Roller told her plainly, "There are five. You're fighting a total of ten enemies this time and I control all of them. Don't worry, nopony loses their first fight."

Suddenly, Roller's tone became very deep and very dark. "Of course," he continued, "There IS a first time for everything," before breaking out in a fit of evil laughter. Rarity and Applejack looked to each other as if to ask what they had gotten themselves into.

* * *

><p>AN: Next week is going to be a sixteen man brawl. I hope you'll all be quite satisfied. See you all there.


	10. Hoof and Claw

A/N: You guys... this is going to be a sixteen man fight. I haven't written anything like this in like, half a decade. Please leave a review because this chapter seriously left me exhausted.

A/N 2: Mad props to those of you that guessed "Nothing," but it's not the right answer either. You're getting close though.

Chapter 10

Hoof and Claw

Either entrance of the circular chamber was blocked by diamond dogs wearing iron breastplates and helmets. The monsters growled at their captives, gnashing their teeth and flashing their sharp claws as they did so. The two opposing forces of ponies and canines stared each other down for a few seconds before some unseen cue sent Reyna charging at one group of diamond dogs, screaming with fury.

The barbarian turned around just as she got close enough to her enemies and unleashed a powerful buck with her hind legs. One of the dogs caught the attack on his unprotected jaw and flew high into the air, soaring over his comrades and landing behind them. A cloud of stars spun around his head and he groaned some incoherent melody to himself.

Not to be outdone, Jack rushed the other group of canines and planted a hoof against one of their helmets. The beast's helm rang like a bell and his whole head shook. Though clearly dizzy, the creature didn't fall down and prepared to strike back.

While her friends ran into the fray, Pin Kay continued playing her guitar and sang in as threatening a tone as she could muster, "_In times of war we fight where spirits of vengeance collide. Paralyzed fear deep inside, voices calling, 'Raise your head and hail!' One step in mind. Two for the fight!_" She spun around and her singing became oddly cheerful, "_Across the fields of pain we march. Glory to the land!_"

As the bard sang, the remaining dogs near Reyna pushed forward. Two forced the savage pony back while the other two tried to get around her...

"**You know, Rainbow Dash, you could make an attack of opportunity here."**

* * *

><p>Twilight looked at the board and nodded approvingly, "It would really help us out if you did. The bard song would give you a boost too, so you might even knock a baddie out."<p>

Rainbow Dash scratched her head. She started filliping through the rule book and asked, "What's an attack of opportunity? Is that some kind of super baddie-bashing maneuver?"

Roller pointed at where the different pieces sat on the board and explained, "Attacks of opportunity can be taken under special conditions. Basically, if you ever try to do something that would take a lot of time when you're right next to an enemy, they can get a free shot at you. The most common opportunity like this happens when you try to move past someone without tumbling, but the rules for that make this kind of complicated. There are also ways to avoid taking attacks like this, but that makes it even more complicated. Really, it's pretty of hard to keep the rules for this kind of thing straight after a while and more than one pony has probably gone crazy trying to memorize them."

The blue pegasus put down the book and asked, "So, I get a free attack on one of these guys? It's not even my turn and I get to kick one of 'em?"

"**Yep. So, are you taking the shot?"**

* * *

><p>One of the dogs that tried to run past took a nasty kick in the ribs from Reyna, but kept moving. It limped as it ran, but clearly was not ready to give up the fight just yet. The other dog passed without incident. Both hounds now stood close enough to strike the softer members of the team.<p>

Lady Styles still dangled from the opening in the grate they had climbed through. She tried desperately to pull herself up, but to no avail. As the two dogs that had rushed past her ally approached, she pleaded, "Pin Kay, stop playing that foalish song and help me up! Please! I implore you!"

"But the song is giving everypony extra power," Flute told the thief, "If she stops playing, we're doomed for sure. Here, let me help you."

The forest pony gripped the thief's hood in her mouth and pulled. Just as Lady Styles was almost safely on top of the grate, one of the dogs struck Flute hard across the back and she yelped in pain. Her friend fell back down, barely holding on to the edge as she was before.

As Styles continued to beg for help, Jack was having his own problems. One of the dogs that he was trying to hold back pushed against him while the others barked encouragement from behind. Gathering all his might, the knight threw his foe away and the entire enemy group stumbled, the one in front falling flat on his back. Jack added insult to injury, "and THAT is how we wrastle down on the farm!"

Twin star stood face to face with two armored diamond dogs over the grate. She jumped back, away from her enemies and stated, "Watch and learn, girls. First, I can take a five-foot step to avoid an attack of opportunity," then her horn began to glow and she finished, "Then, it only takes a standard action to cast a a spell like this one: Thunder Bolt!"

"**Wait, what happened?"**

* * *

><p>Pinkie's question hung in the air for a second or two. All the ponies at the table besides Roller and Twilight wore confused expressions. Applejack was the first one to regain enough of her senses to ask, "Could you run that by us again?" to which Rainbow Dash added, "Was that even legal?"<p>

Roller thought for a second and checked the rulebook in front of him. It took him a moment to find the right page, but he eventually came to it and read quietly to himself. Closing the book, he told the others...

"**It looks legal to me."**

* * *

><p>Lightning arched from the tip of her horn into the face of one of the dogs. The enemy twitched and flashed, giving those nearby a comical x-ray of their enemy before her collapsed in a heap of heavy breathing and burnt fur. The sorceress took a few breaths before saying, "Reading Spike's old guidebooks back in the library really comes in handy sometimes."<p>

Reyna was still struggling against two diamond dogs when she asked, "Why don't you just freeze them all like you did before? Can't somepony over there keep 'em off your back while you cast that frozen wind thing again?"

Twin star explained, "I can only cast a spell that powerful once a day. I guess we kind of wasted it," her tone changed to one of encouragement, "but, we probably won't need it if things keep going this well!"

As is on cue, one of the dogs she was struggling with lifted Reyna above his head and threw her back onto the grate. The barbarian grunted as she made contact with the cold iron bars and slid next to the opening that Styles was still dangling from. The thief and the savage pony locked eyes for a second before turning to see how Jack was doing.

Jack stepped down the hall to where one of his enemies was laying on his back and stomped down hard on his stomach. The dog yelped, but then went silent and panted for breath as the wind was knocked out of him. The knight scraped a hoof against the ground and challenged the dogs in front of him, "Which one o' ya'll is next?"

Pin Kay reminded her friend, "I'm next!" before dancing off the grate and away from the dog nearest to her. She continued her song, "_Holy knight! Guiding light! Give us hope and feel our desire. No more fear! No more pain! Save us, Equestria, freedom!_"

The dog on the grate ignored the music and looked down at Reyna with a menacing glare. He raised a claw and brought it down hard towards the barbarian, but she was too quick and rolled out of the way. The two dogs that pushed her back now stormed onto the grate and tried their own luck at hitting the pegasus, one of them succeeding and leaving a scratch across the savage pony's face.

While the dogs did that, Lady Styles finally managed to pull herself up. She now found one of her opponents had their back to her and she had the perfect opportunity to use an old thief's trick. The cloaked pony jumped onto the unwary foe's back and clobbered him on either side of the head with her front hooves! The beast's eyes swirled around inside his head, his vision blurred and he fell backwards down the hole the Lady Styles had just climbed out of as she hopped onto the grate where he once stood, whispering, "I knew that Sneak Attack thing would be useful in a pinch."

Flute R'Shye heard the sound of the enemy hitting the bottom of the pit before focusing her magical powers and disappearing in a cloud of buzzing insects. One of the dogs still on the grate now found himself surrounded by hundreds of bees, all of which were stinging him. The monster flailed wildly to get the tiny creatures off him only to stumble down the open door that his ally had fallen through just a moment ago. The bees ceased their attack and simply hovered over the grate, waiting to see how the battle went.

The four dogs stuck in the corridor that Jack had blocked looked to each other after hearing the chaos going on in the room ahead. The lot of them nodded to each other before they all charged ahead as a single group. Jack tried his best to hold his ground, but it was met with no success as the knight was pushed onto his side and trampled by swifter feet than his own.

As the four canines entered the room they were met by a flash of bright light. One of them was suddenly struck by a bolt of lightning from the sorceress's horn. As her enemies stood in awe, she challenged them, "I've got three spells like that left today and there are only three of you. Don't. Tempt. Me."

"Yeah!" Cheered Reyna as she kicked the last diamond dog on the grate into the pit, "You go, Twin Star! Shock 'em into next week!"

The enemy looked back down the hall they came from and could see a very angry knight standing there. His armor was a little dented and he was breathing a little heavier then before, but this somehow made him more intimidating. As he spoke, a chill went down their spines, "Ya'll are in for whole new world o' hurt if'n you think you're coming down here!"

Pin Kay seemed lost in her own little world as she continued her song, "_We stand up awaiting the dawn. By daylight the kingdom is born!_" She then felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She stopped playing and turned around, seeing Lady Styles behind her.

"The fight's pretty much over, dear," she told her, "Take a break. Please? For my sake?"

The bees buzzing over the grate flew over the group of dogs that had just entered the room. They didn't swarm around them or start stinging, but instead simply buzzed around the ceiling. They seemed to be threatening more then anything else.

One of the dogs raised his hands above his head and cried out, "I surrender!" The rest of his group that was still standing followed suit. Soon, the ponies had them surrounded and were using the last of their rope to tie them up for questioning.

"**Alright, you guys did pretty well..."**

* * *

><p>Roller was congratulating the group. His normally melancholy disposition had been replaced by a sort of quiet pride in the six other ponies at the table. " You've stomped out some bad guys and now have a few tied up for questioning," he reviewed, "Not bad at all for your first adventure."<p>

The author sat back in his chair and chuckled a little. His gaze drifted into space and a look of nostalgia came over him. He told them, "You know, this group that I played with before didn't act this much like a team until one of them stopped trying to multiclass into everything. He was so focused on trying to do it all himself that..." He sighed and shook his head, "Nah, you guys don't want to hear about that."

Twilight's interest was piqued, "Oh, but we do," she sounded sincere. The others gave her curious looks, unsure of what the librarian meant by "we". The clock ticked on for a few seconds and the rain beat on the windows before Roller continued.

"A few years ago, there was this group that I played with," he told them, "We were all friends since grade school and picked up the game because, well, I'm kind of a nerd and they had nothing better to do. We would go on these grand adventures, creating quests for one another and rolling up really interesting characters. Anyway, our first game had me as the Horse Master and one of us was trying to make a character that had a level in each and every character class. He had at least one level as a thief, a bard and sorcerer. The problem was that he thought he was a one stallion army when really..."

He sighed again and left the sentence there. Soon enough, Roller's look of nostalgia faded and he looked to a poster on the wall. It was the poster that Twilight had seen before, the one that featured Robin Hoof, Beopony and Horsecules. Rainbow Dash, never one to tolerate sentiment, tried to get their attention. "Guys?" she asked, "Are we going to keep playing?"

"Of course we are," Roller answered as he forced his gaze away from the poster, "I was just thinking of some old heroes of mine."

* * *

><p>AN: Ah, some more of Roller's personality and past revealed. Good thing too, we're already ten chapters in. Tell me what you guys think in a nice little review, okay?

Disclaimer: The song is Holy Knight by Freedom Call and I don't really own the rights to it. I also changed one of the lyrics for obvious reasons.


	11. Of Mongrels and Mines

Chapter 11

Of Mongrels and Mines

It was a clear night in Canterlot and all the stars were visible. Two ponies, a white unicorn colt and a pink pegasus filly, watched the sky from the balcony of a tall tower. The colt pointed to a group of stars and asked, "What's that one then? Orion's Belt?"

The filly giggled and shook her head, "No, this window is facing the wrong way to see Orion. I'm not sure what stars those are." She then stretched her wings and back before leaning against the railing.

"Well, excuse me," the colt responded, "Last I checked, my mark was an eighth note, not a star chart. Besides, who cares what a bunch of old ponies thought they looked like a thousand years ago? All I see are points of light."

The filly stopped leaning and the rail and looked over at her companion. She told him, "You know, you're not the only pony with a music note for a cutie mark," she then patted her own flank, "Remember? Or have those stage lights finally fried your brain? You haven't gone daft, have you?" her gaze turned back to the sky, "Besides, astronomy was always my favorite subject in school. Well, other than music, of course."

The two continued to gaze at the stars, only stopping to look behind them when they heard a knock on the door inside. The colt walked inside and opened the door to their room. In hall just outside the door was a chubby, yellow earth stallion whose white mane was very short. "Evening," the unicorn greeted his breathless friend, "Brought the game, did you?"

The newcomer nodded and picked up a box from the floor. Both occupants of the room smiled and invited him inside. Putting the box down on a table, the earth pony said, "Thanks for agreeing to do this tonight guys. Once we're on the road, it's gonna be a lot harder to find time to play."

"Yeah, sure," nodded the unicorn, "Now, who's turn is it to be Horse Master?"

* * *

><p>"Is it still rainin'?" asked Applejack. The table had become fairly quiet as Roller flipped through some of his notes and the other ponies took a peek out the window. Rain continued to pour from the clouds above and the night lit up with the occasional flash of lightning. The peaceful white noise of raindrops on the window and roof was occasionally drowned out by a roar of thunder.<p>

Rainbow Dash thought for a moment before saying, "This is weird. We aren't scheduled for a storm until this weekend. The weather team would have told me if there was a sudden change of plans, wouldn't they? I mean, they'd tell one of their best fliers about stuff like that."

"Maybe you were already on your way here when the plans changed," Fluttershy suggested, "I think I saw Ditzy Doo flying around earlier. She could have been trying to tell everypony."

Roller put down his notes. "Is that what she wanted?" he asked, "I thought she was just being... well, Ditzy Doo," the author then looked back to his game board and nodded. He looked up and told the group...

"**Alright, you have the bad guys all tied up and I found the right notes for this part..."**

* * *

><p>Three diamond dogs in armor sat on a grate in the middle of a large, circular room. Ropes bound their paws and kept them from moving away from one another. They were surrounded by six adventurous ponies, the one in a magician's hat standing slightly closer than the others.<p>

A light shone from under Twin Star's hat and she put a threatening hoof forward. "Where are the missing ponies?" she asked. The dogs shook in fear, but stayed quiet either from terror or loyalty to their kin.

Jack stepped towards their captives, his armor reflecting some of the light from Twin Star's magic. He growled, "You heard the li'l lady! Where'd you put them missin' ponies? We didn't see any in that jail you got under the rest of the mine."

One of the dogs spoke in a trembling voice, "O-other p-ponies have already been s-sent away. W-we not keeping them h-here anymore. D-don't know where to find them now."

"WHAT!" Shouted Reyna. The barbarian brought her face very close to the diamond dog's and gave him an evil glare, "You sent them away! Where! Who are you working for!"

The dog shuddered and closed his eyes. Somewhere between his uncontrollable shaking and pathetic whimpering, it was clear just how scared he was. "Can't tell!" he called out, "Will do bad things to us!"

Reyna's very limited patience had run out and she challenged, "What makes you think we won't?" as she placed a strong hoof on the villain's chest. The dog's eyes went wide in fear and Reyna could feel his heartbeat getting faster. Her adversary tried to speak, but only a horrified whimper came out.

"Fillies, Gentlecolt, this is getting us nowhere," Lady Styles told them, "Now watch and learn what a little social grace can get you."

The thief gestured for Reyna to move and the barbarian begrudgingly obliged. Standing face-to-face with the enemy, Lady Styles fluttered her eyelashes and asked, "Now, where did you take your, er, guests when you sent them away. Hm? Did you take them out through the main entrance to the caves or somewhere else?"

The dog calmed down and confessed, "Not through main entrance. Took them up waterfall. Door there leads to top of mountain, but is protected by password. Pack Leader always opens it, I not know answer to riddle."

"Riddle?" Twin Star asked to clarify, "What kind of riddle?"

The dog strained to remember, but did recite what he recalled, "Can not be seen, can not be felt. Can not be heard, can not be smelt. Lies behind stars..."

"And under hills, and empty holes it fills?" the sorceress finished for him, "Is that the riddle?" The diamond dog nodded and Twin Star stomped in frustration. "We tried to open that door already," she complained, "Nothing worked!"

"Well," Reyna deduced, "if they don't have the answer then they aren't very useful, are they? I say we throw 'em down the pit with the other mutts!"

Jack nodded and grabbed the rope that tied the dogs together. He was about to heave the creatures down the trap door, but stopped and looked down. "Uh, guys?" he asked, "Could you tell me that whole riddle? Somethin' that fills up empty holes?"

Pin Kay took the opportunity to sing the riddle and a haunting melody filled the chamber, "_It can not be seen, can not be felt, can not be heard, can not be smelt. It lies behind stars and under hills and empty holes it fills. It comes first and follows after. Ends life. Kills Laughter._"

Jack nodded, "Fillies, look down. What do you see in the pit? Other than diamond dogs, I mean."

The others peered through the metal grate, but could hardly see anything. The pit was not well lit and the shadows of the ponies and dogs on top of the grate didn't help visibility. Flute R'Shye stated, "I can't see anything through the darkness. It's kind of creepy."

Jack claimed, "I think I got the answer. Let's take out the trash and get on with it," and with a heave and a ho, the diamond dogs fell to the bottom of the pit. The party was on their way through the mines again at a slightly faster than before with Jack leading the group.

The group traveled through a tunnel and eventually came to another circular room. The walls were covered in racks of pickaxes, helmets and lamps. On closer inspection, Flute could see that they were too small for diamond dogs, but one of the helmets fit her almost perfectly. "I guess the dogs decided to Keep the mining equipment for themselves," she stated, "I guess that makes sense if they like digging for jewels."

The ponies looked around but couldn't find any way out of the room then from the tunnel they entered from. Just as they turned to leave though, a portcullis fell in front of the entrance. The laugh of distant canines could be heard as Reyna threw herself against the bars and loudly cursed her bad fortune.

"**Hm... A bit of a cliffhanger, but I've left off in worse places..."**

* * *

><p>Roller closed his notebook and yawned, "I'm sorry to end tonight's game so abruptly, but it's getting late," he looked past the other ponies at the table and asked, "Is it still raining out there?"<p>

The wind outside howled and the rain beat down on the window. A flash of lightning briefly allowed them to see the town outside, but the clap of thunder after made them all jump. Twilight answered, "Yeah, it's still raining. I think it even got worse."

The six players started to put away their character sheets and help Roller put his books in their proper places when the author put a hoof to his chin and thought for a moment. He nervously mumbled something, "If, uh, it's going to be th-this bad tonight then, um..."

"Speak up," Applejack requested, "We can't hardly hear you over the storm."

Roller tried to speak a little louder, but only got as far as, "Well, it doesn't seem right to..." before becoming very quiet again.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and ordered, "Come on! Spit it out already," before asking, "What are you? Fluttershy?"

The author cleared his throat and tried again, "It's been a while since I had guests like this, but I do have a guest room. If, uh, getting home in this weather is too troublesome then, um, you can stay here and see if it's cleared up by morning."

The young mares looked surprised and Rarity was the first to speak, "But, we thought you hated having visitors. Why the sudden change of heart?"

Roller looked to the floor and answered, "It seems wrong to make you walk home when the weather is this bad. I may not like uninvited guests, but I just can't sleep with a guilty conscience."

There were a few seconds of silence before Applejack called out, "Group huddle!" and the five other young mares formed a tight circle around her. Roller sat at his table and continued to put the game away while the others talked in hushed tones.

"I don't know if I trust this one enough to fall asleep in his house. He seems a might strange," Applejack observed, "How's it we know he won't try somethin' funny?"

Fluttershy asked, "Like what?" to which the farmer responded, "Exactly!"

Twilight rolled her eyes, "Oh, please. Applejack, look at him. He's not that strange, he's just a shut-in. Besides, do we really have a lot of options right now? It's raining cats and dogs out there."

"I thought it was raining water," said Pinkie Pie. The others put a hoof to their own forehead, sighed, shook their head or did all three before breaking formation. Pinkie sat on the floor and looked out the window, pointing out, "But it IS just water! Look!"

Roller was just putting the game away when Rarity informed him, "The girls and I have decided to accept your invitation, Mr. Roller. Please show us to the guest room."

The author nodded his head, let out a yawn and walked down a hall with the others following him. He entered a room off to the side and switched on a light as he did so. There were three beds in this room and an old dresser. On the far wall was a window that gave a very clear view of the stormy weather outside. He told them, "I'm sorry that there aren't more beds, but there are sleeping bags in the dresser if you need them. It may not be very spacious, but it's better than being outside right now. If you need anything, my room is upstairs."

Roller left the group and they moved into the room. It was cramped, but cozy and the beds were soft. Rainbow Dash was the first to wrap herself in some blankets and drift off to sleep, but the others soon followed suit. All six were dreaming in only a few minutes with one exception; Twilight Sparkle.

As the purple unicorn lay awake in her bed, she pondered the question that had brought her here in the first place; what had inspired Critical Roller to write those novels she had spent so many hours a night reading back in Canterlot? She tossed and turned, trying to either find an answer or force to question from her thoughts. Right when she was about to give up and try to get some sleep, she her something outside the door. It sounded like hoofsteps.

She got out of bed and stepped over Fluttershy's sleeping bag. Poking her head out the door to investigate, she could see Roller entering a staircase going down. Curious, she followed him as quiet as she could. Something about the author seemed different, but she couldn't tell what.

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter... is not one of my favorites. Tell me what you think because I don't know whether or not I'm being too harsh on myself.


	12. When We Were Foals

Chapter 12

When We Were Foals

Roller made his way down the basement stairs, making sure to pull a string that turned on the ceiling lights as he did so. The room under his shop was cool and quiet as always with a few cobwebs hiding in the corners. The floor was dusty and on the far wall there was an old wooden chest that was covered in chipped, red paint.

The author approached the chest slowly and as he opened it a small smile formed on his features. He reached inside and pulled out what looked like a disc made of dark wood that someone had painted a gold horseshoe on. He closed the chest and placed the object on top, taking a few moments to simply stare at it before flipping it over. On the other side was a set of cloth straps that were nailed into the wood. Roller slipped one leg into the strap and chuckled, "Hey, it still fits."

Twilight stood at the top of the stairs and watched as the author proceeded to kick his bare front leg forward before ducking behind the shield. He did this a few times in different directions, occasionally taking large steps or even jumping to different parts of the room before continuing. He looked as though he was fighting some invisible group of foes. She could only watch for so long before giggling at his behavior.

Roller heard the giggles and immediately stopped. "Who's there?" he asked, peering up at the stairs from behind his shield. Twilight calmed herself before descending and giving the author an amused, but inquisitive look. He sighed, "Oh, it's just you. I, um, don't suppose you saw that. Did you?"

Twilight tried, but failed to keep from laughing, "Sorry, Roller. I saw the whole thing. What are you doing down here? Dancing with a cutting board?"

He nervously laughed as he slipped the disc off his foreleg, "Y-yeah. I know that it's k-kinda silly. It's just something I used to do when I couldn't sleep. Nothing, um, creepy," he blushed, "You develop some strange habits when you live alone for too long."

Twilight shook her head and examined the shield. It looked familiar, but she couldn't name from where. The more she thought about it, the more she became sure she hadn't actually seen or read about a shield like this before. She asked, "What is this from anyway?"

The author looked at Twilight and then at the shield. The small smile he had before returned and he told her, "A friend made it for me a long time ago. It was, uh, from his favorite campaign setting in the game. We made more stuff like this sometimes. Most of it's in the chest."

Twilight walked past Roller and asked, "Do you mind if I take a look?" as she placed a hoof on the lid of the chest. The author didn't answer, but his guest had already opened the box by the time he decided it was alright anyway. There were three more shields inside the chest, each with a different symbol painted in, and what looked like folded blankets at first glance. When Twilight pulled one of the pieces of cloth out, she saw that it was actually a small, blue cape with a picture of a white horseshoe stitched onto the back.

"Oh. I forgot those were in there," Roller tried to explain, "That's, uh, you see, um..." he blushed and fumbled his words before sighing and laughing a little, "I had some really stupid ideas about maturity as a foal. My friends and I dressed up in those capes and tried to get our cutie marks by doing pretty much anything we could think of. I know, it sounds really stupid now."

Twilight laughed, "Well, we were all foals once. Hey, how did you get your mark anyway?" She tiled her head, "The others think it looks kind of strange."

The author sat down and gazed off into space. He smiled slightly before looking back to his cape and shield. "That's kind of a long story," he told her, "and I should be getting back to bed anyway," he put the cape and shield back in the box, "or at the very least, I should get to my writing desk. I think I have an idea."

Twilight's features lit up and she was about to ask a series of questions, but Roller had a hoof over her mouth first. He told her, "I've seen that look in many a young pony's face before. You are about to ask way too many questions about my work. Questions, mind you, that I really don't want to stay up answering all night."

He started back up the stairs and Twilight blushed, "Yeah, right. Sorry." As Roller left the room, Twilight took one last look in the box. Under the shields and capes, she saw a stack of papers that were stapled together on one side. On the first page, she could make out a title, "There and Back Again; A Horse's Holiday," as well as the title of the authors, "by the Cutie Mark Quartet"

She put the papers down and closed the lid of the trunk. As she walked up the stairs, she saw a silhouette standing at the end the dark hallway before her. It was Roller, looking at something on the wall before shaking his head and going up the stair to the second floor. Twilight sent to where he was standing before and looked where he was looking.

It was the same poster that Twilight had seen the first time she had spoken with Roller. The three heroes, Robin Hoof, Horsecules and Beopony standing together, looking like classical heroes. She turned and walked back to the guestroom where the other five were sleeping peacefully despite the storm raging outside. As she crawled into bed and drifted off to sleep, the purple unicorn couldn't seem to get the image of that poster out of her mind.

* * *

><p>The bright rays of the sun pierced through Roller's dusty window and caught the side of his face. He turned his head to the side and squinted the affected eye, cursing the bright daylight. He had not spent the night in his bed, but instead at his writing desk and before him were the fruits of his labor.<p>

The desktop was covered in crumpled up pieces of paper and a fresh blank sheet sat in the middle. The author had been staring at that piece of paper for a long time, twirling a pen in his mouth as he tried to think. His eyelids felt heavy and his head wanted to drop to the desk, but he resisted the urge to sleep and kept trying to think.

Suddenly, there he could hear hoofsteps downstairs. The author put down his pen and yawned before leaving his room. "Good morning, whoever that is," he called down the stairs before stumbling down them in a sleepy stupor. As he reached the bottom, he saw Applejack coming out of the hallway to the guestroom.

"Mornin'," she greeted him. The farmer didn't seem tired in the slightest, she even seemed to have a spring in her step. Roller looked at her enviously. He had never been a morning pony himself.

The author asked, "Did you sleep well? Do you need coffee?" to which Applejack thanked him for the offer, but shook her head. He walked into his kitchen bleary-eyed and told her, "Well, I do. If you change your mind..."

The kitchen was already occupied and somewhat of a mess. The counter had a few spots of what looked like a thick batter on it and Pinkie Pie stood in front of his stove wearing a chef's toque an watching over a pan. "Good Morning!" she cheered, "I woke up, like, an hour ago and thought that maybe everypony else might want breakfast when they wake up so I started making pancakes, but the batter kind of got everywhere so I tried to clean it up, but then I figured that I had already started making pancakes and I might as well finish before trying to do something else and..."

Pinkie Pie kept talking, but her voice quickly became just so much background noise to Roller. The author turned to his other guest and asked, "Do you like pancakes? Because if she's been up for an hour then there's going to be a lot of pancakes."

"I reckon' I can sit for a spell and have breakfast," Applejack answered in a flat tone, "You feelin' alright? You look like somepony hit you with a tractor."

The author rubbed his eyes and explained, "I didn't really sleep last night. I thought I had an idea for a story so I stayed up and tried to write something."

Pikie's face lit up, "Ooh! What kind of story? Is it a fantasy story? I love fantasy!"

Roller shook his head and dragged his hooves into the kitchen. Trying his best to ignore the pink pony and the pancakes she was piling onto one of his plates, he prepared his coffee machine a turned it on. He took in the smell of rich, brown liquid as it slowly filled the pitcher at the base of the machine.

As the two ponies left the kitchen, Roller with a mug of his favorite drink and Pinkie with a large plate of pancakes, they saw the others were all already awake and sitting around the table from last night. "Good morning," greeted Twilight, "did you guys sleep well?"

Pinkie Pie nodded, but Roller shook his head. "I'd rather not relive it," he told her as he took a sip of coffee. The others all took some breakfast and chatted amongst themselves.

"Fluttershy, do you think you can come with me to the boutique after breakfast?" asked Rarity, "I need you to try something on before I put it on display."

Fluttershy shuddered and remembered having to stand very still while her friend came very close to stick her with needles. "Uh, I think I'm going to be busy today," her voice was trembling, "I mean, the storm might have spooked some of the animals back home."

Rarity turned to Twilight, "I see. Then how about you, Twilight? Can you lend a helping hoof? Everything has to be ready by tomorrow afternoon when A Capella shows up."

"A Capella?" Roller was clearly surprised. The others stopped eating and turned their attention to the writer. His eyes were wide and he looked more awake than before as he told them, "I went to school with that guy."

Rarity laughed, "Surely, you must be joking. A Capella is a rising star in musical theater. He graduated from the Canterlot Art Institute. When would you have ever met him?"

"When we were foals," he informed the unicorn, "We went to grade school together and used hang out all the time," He paused for a second and asked "He's really coming to town?"

* * *

><p>AN: Gah! Short chapter! No role-playing! Can't... breath... room... spinning... need... feedback.

A/N2: Okay, in all seriousness I've been feeling sick lately (I think I have a cold) and that's making me too tired to write at a good pace. The chapters you've been reading so far have all been prepared for at least a week or two before being posted, but I'm all out pre-prepared chapters now. Don't worry, this little writer is trying to correct the problem and write more chapters in advance, but there may be some problems with updating regularly later. You guys will be the first to know if the update schedule changes, but be sure to keep your fingers crossed. Here's hoping I get better soon. See you next week.


	13. Reunion

Chapter 13

Reunion

The Hobby Horse seemed much emptier without Twilight and her friends. Roller sat bleary-eyed behind the counter, occasionally taking another drink of his coffee. The smell of pancakes still hung in the air around the shop and the sweet scent of syrup made Roller's eyelids feel heavy.

The door opened and in walked a familiar dragon. "Hello," Roller greeted him, "Welcome to the Hobby Horse, we buy and sell games and..." his voice trailed off and he squinted, "Wait, haven't you been in here before?"

Spike smiled, "Yeah. Hi, Roller. I was just wondering if you've seen Rarity around," The dragon's tail wagged and his voice seemed a little shaky. The author chuckled a bit and the dragon asked, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Roller tried to hide his snickering, "But you're asking about her like love-struck schoolcolt."

The dragon blushed and tried to hide behind his tail. He rose a finger to his mouth and ordered, "Shush! Not so loud! Do you want all of Ponyville to hear you?"

Roller shook his head and sighed, "Hey, I'm not here to judge," he laughed a little more, "Anyway, try the boutique. Rarity left for there a few minutes ago."

Spike nodded, "Thanks. Oh, and..." he sniffed the air a few times, "do I smell pancakes?"

* * *

><p>Twilight stood in front of a series of mirrors while wearing a brightly colored gown. She turned and saw that there were two large holes in the back where a pegasus would have wings but Twilight did not. She gave Rarity a puzzled look and asked, "Who is this for exactly?"<p>

The fashion designer was walking circles around her model, making mental notes as she answered, "A Capella ordered this for a pegasus he said was very special to him. I want to make sure it fits her well, but I couldn't get a pegasus to model for me today so you'll have to do. You saw Fluttershy's reaction at breakfast and Rainbow Dash still won't model for me after that, um, 'giant hat incident'. You know the one."

Twilight shuddered at the thought of the incident. Never before had such chaos been caused a single accessory. Some parts of Ponyville were still under repair from the damages it caused and Spike still refused to talk about it most nights. As she shook the thoughts from her head, Twilight could hear Rarity in the other room, "You can take off the dress now, I think it's ready."

In the other room, Rarity was checking on the clothes she had on display when down the stairs came to sound of small hooves at top speed. A very small filly that looked a lot like Rarity came bounding down the stairs. "Rarity!" she cheered as she reached the bottom of the stairs, "You're back!"

Rarity smiled but didn't turn to look at the other pony. "Good morning, Sweetie Bell," she greeted back, "How is my favorite little sister today?"

Sweetie Bell told her, "I'm fine, but I was worried when you didn't come home last night," she stepped in front of her big sister and asked, "where were you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, dear," Rarity apologized, "I was out with friends and was going to come home after maybe an hour, but then the storm came in and I couldn't get home," she went back to her work and asked, "did anything happen while I was away?"

Sweetie Bell shook her head, "No, nothing happened," and then asked, " Can I go hang out with Scootaloo and Applebloom?"

Her big sister nodded and turned to Twilight as she came out of the back room. She asked, "Could you take Sweetie Bell over to the Apple family's farm? I have some more things to do before A Capella and his entourage arrive."

Twilight nodded and led the small unicorn out of the boutique. As the two passed the Hobby Horse, Sweetie Bell stopped and peered inside. "Hey!" she exclaimed, "Applebloom is in there! Scootaloo too!"

The purple unicorn looked inside the dusty window of the shop and sure enough, there were two small fillies inside. One was a yellow earth pony with a red mane and the other was an orange pegasus with a purple mane. As she opened the door, Twilight could hear them arguing about something.

"Me!" shouted the yellow one, to which the pegasus countered, "No! Me!" to which the first filly shouted, "Nuh-uh! Me!" and that went back and forth in the background as Twilight stepped up to the counter to talk to Roller.

The author was cradling his head in his front legs, trying to cover his ears with his hooves. When he looked up, he saw the librarian and placed his feet back on the ground. "They've been at this for nearly ten minutes now and won't stop," he informed her, "If I ever meet a nice mare and consider having foals, please, for the love of Celestia, kick me in the head."

"What are they even arguing about?" Twilight asked, "Is it about a game? Couldn't you settle it for them?"

Roller shook his head, "It's not that simple. They want to buy some guidebooks for Horses and Heroes, but can't decide on who should be Horse Master. Both of them want to do it, but it's really a one horse job. I'd normally throw them out of the shop for making this much pointless noise, but they haven't actually bought the books yet and I don't get that many customers."

"Horse Master?" Sweetie Bell asked. She turned to her friends and exclaimed, "That sounds like fun! Can I do it?"

Both of the other foals shouted, "No! I want to!" and the two-way argument grew into a three-pony shouting match. The shop owner's eye began to twitch. The noise continued to grow until he and Twilight had to shout over it to continue their conversation.

"Can't you be their horse master?" Twilight yelled over the noise, "It seems to be something you're really good at. The girls would probably enjoy it."

Roller declined, "Thanks, but I try not to run more than one campaign at a time. The last time I did that I wound up writing Game of Horns. Do you know how much creepy fan fiction that series got me? Have you read 'A Long Night in Coldfell'?"

Twilight started to make another suggestion, "Do you know anypony else that can run a ga- MY FAN FICTION IS NOT CREEPY!"

Everyone in the room suddenly stopped talking. An awkward, uncomfortable silence fell over the shop as the others all looked to Twilight. The young mare blushed and said, "Uh, I mean, isn't there someone else that could run a game for the girls?"

From the kitchen came a familiar voice. "I can!" Spike volunteered, entering the main room carrying a small plate of pancakes, "I owe you for breakfast anyway, Roller. Let me handle this."

"Y-yeah," the author sounded stunned and didn't take his eyes off Twilight, "Sure, Spike. Thanks."

After paying for their new book, the three foals and Spike left the shop. Just as the door closed, Roller got back behind his counter and asked, "So, you're seriously the one that wrote the most widely known fan fiction in my entire fan base?"

Twilight nodded. Roller put a hoof to his chin for a few seconds and eventually told her, "To be perfectly honest, it wasn't bad."

The mare's jaw dropped and she stuttered out, "R-really? But, I thought you said it was creepy."

"Oh, it was," Roller assured her, "But the grammar and spelling show that you're educated, the pacing was good and the overall presentation was nice. Really, the only thing I disapprove of is the subplot about cupcakes. Other than that creepy, _creepy_, subplot, It's pretty good."

Twilight blushed and closed her eyes, turning away slightly. Suddenly, she noticed something and her eyes opened. She looked up, "Roller, you said something about a campaign affecting your writing before. What did you mean by that?"

The stallion's ears twitch and his eyes opened a little wider. He looked away in though for a little while before peering back up and telling her, "You're a lot more observant than I thought. That little secret kind of slipped, but..." his voice trailed off before going on, "Maybe it's just my sleep deprivation talking here, but I guess there's no real harm in letting you know."

Just then, the door to the shop opened and a high, female voice loudly complained, "Och, if this isn't the dustiest, dirtiest, game shop I've ever been in. How's a mare to find anything in all this filth, lad? What would your mother say?"

Roller's expression became annoyed and angry as he turned to the voice and snapped back, "Well, if she wasn't in Manehattan right now then first she'd say that I don't have to tolerate that kind of condescending attitude in my own shop. Secondly, she'd make fun of... your... accent."

The author locked eyes with a bright pink pegasus. She giggled and gave a wink to him, saying, "It's been a long time, Critical Roller. Now, is this any way to say hello to old friend?"

The author's face was black for a second, but quickly brightened and he practically jumped with excitement. "X!" He cheered and the two pounded their front hooves together, "You're back!"

"Of course I'm back," she laughed, "What kind of friend would I be if I never came to visit?" Then she looked to Twilight and nudged him with one hoof, "Speaking of which, good job on finally getting a marefriend. She's cute. Never figured you were into unicorns, though."

"Marefriend?" Roller and Twilight gasped in unison. The librarian tried to correct her, "No, Roller is just a new friend. I'm Twilight Sparkle and I..."

The pegasus cut her off, "Twilight Sparkle? You mean the keeper of one of the elements? That's YOU?" She then bowed low for a brief moment before standing up straight again and saying, "Good catch there, Roller! I never thought you had it in you to get somepony famous in here."

Both of the other ponies sighed. Roller told Twilight, "I've got some catching up to do with X. You want to come by the shop later?"

Before Twilight could answer, the pegasus stated, "Oh, you're gonna be catching up with more ponies than just me and none of us mind if you bring your marefriend along. Once the others are done checking into our room at the inn and getting our new costumes from that boutique I passed on the way here then we're having a Cutie Mark Quartet reunion."

"Roller is not my coltfriend," Twilight told her, "but if you guys don't mind then I'd love to meet the rest of Roller's old friends."

The author seemed to be at a loss for words, but his friend spoke for him, "Of course we don't mind! The more the merrier. No need to be so polite with me, lass."

"I don't have a say in any of this do I?" Roller asked. X laughed at his question before answering with one of her own, "When did you ever have a say?"

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, the good news is that I'm not so sick anymore. The bad news is that I'm helping a friend with another creative project and don't have a lot of time to work on the fic anymore, so this fic is going on hiatus for a little while. I'll be back on schedule in about 2 weeks (so, really, we're only missing one update). I'm really sorry about this, but I have to get more chapters written before I start posting again. Please forgive me and don't send me to the moon.


	14. Inconvenience

A/N: We are BACK and it feels SO AWESOME.

Chapter 14

Inconvenience

Six adventurers stood in the middle of a large, circular chamber. The walls had helmets and pickaxes leaning on them and a portcullis blocked the only way out. "How are we supposed to get out of this one?" asked Jack as he adjusted his armor.

A gray stallion emerged from under some of the mining equipment, shaking his head. "Oh, come on!" he sounded annoyed, "The puzzle isn't that hard to figure out! Look, the gate mechanisms are..."

Suddenly, Reyna interrupted him, "and who are you supposed to be?" she was being rhetorical, "some kind of master of dungeons or something?" She approached the stranger, but stopped a few feet away and tilted her head, "Wait a second, who are you?"

The stallion rolled his eyes, "It's me, you assault on the visible spectrum! Roller. Critical Roller. Did you seriously forget...?"

He was interrupted again, this time by Pin Kay. "I've never heard of you," she said, "Are you lost down here? Did the dogs chase you into this room? Are you hiding?"

Roller took a few steps back. Something was amiss, but he couldn't tell exactly what. The author felt the floor start to give way under his hooves and he stumbled, nearly falling to one side. Twin Star walked over and asked, "Um, Are you okay?"

"Of course," he responded, "Why wouldn't I be, Twin Star?" The floor seemed to stabilize, but he still felt uneasy. All the sounds of wind howling in the caves and distant water running seemed to fade. Suddenly, he realized what was wrong, "Twin Star, how did I get here?"

"**Where? Your kitchen?"**

* * *

><p>Roller's eyes opened and the first thing he saw was Twilight Sparkle's concerned face. The unicorn was looking him right in the eye as she asked, "Why are you calling me Twin Star?"<p>

The author shook himself awake and lifted his head. Blinking a few times, he turned to the entrance of his kitchen and saw X. The pegasus told him, "I know what you're going to ask. What happened was that you said you were going to get coffee, walked in here and fell asleep standing up. That would actually be kind of impressive if it weren't so sad."

"I didn't sleep last night," he explained, "I'll be fine. I just need some caffeine to help keep my eyes open."

X shook her head, "Oh, no you don't, lad. The others and I are going to be in town for a few days and we could always meet tomorrow. You're not getting yourself all exhausted or sick just for our sake," as the pegasus turned to leave, but added, "Twilight, get that one away from the coffee pot before he hurts himself."

Roller growled something under his breathe, but allowed himself to be led back into the front room. X followed and went to the front door, turning the sign on it from "Open" to "Closed". Before she left, she said, "Let's meet tomorrow evening, after you've got a good night's sleep. You're not in college anymore, CR. You can't work a week straight and just sleep on the weekends."

Twilight looked a little surprised. "That doesn't sound healthy anyway," she commented, "Maybe you should go to bed." She shuddered as the situation reminded her of the time that Applejack went a week without sleep. The last thing the town needed was another half-awake and delirious pony with access to a muffin recipe.

The author yawned and passively nodded. After X and Twilight left he locked his door, went upstairs and fell into his bed. Slowly his eyes closed and soon enough, he started to doze off.

* * *

><p>X and Twilight trotted down the street towards the Carousel Boutique. "Going my way, are you?" the pegasus asked, "Mind a little girl talk?"<p>

"Sure," Twilight replied, "I don't mind. What's up?"

X's tone hushed a little she almost laughed as she asked, "What's one of the Elements of Harmony doing hanging around a dusty old game shop? Shouldn't you be out having adventures or telling Prince Blueblood to polish his own hooves or something?" She couldn't help but laugh at that last comment, "Seriously though, I never thought I'd meet anyone famous in little, old Ponyville."

The unicorn blushed as she answered, "You flatter me. I've been here for a while now. Princess Celestia has me writing reports to her on the magic of friendship and the other elements have been living here for longer than I have. It's not like we're on tour or anything."

"Fascinating," X quietly exclaimed, "and to think that Roller somehow distracted you from your royal duties. I mean, if I had your position then I wouldn't have time for colts."

Twilight sighed with frustration, "He and I are not..." but didn't finish her statement. Her ears perked up and she noticed that X was snickering at her. "What's so funny?" she asked.

X burst out laughing and didn't stop for almost a minute. When she finally regained her composure, she told Twilight, "I'm just joking, lass! You take things way to seriously."

"Remind me to introduce you to Pinkie Pie," the unicorn chuckled, "You two would get along great."

* * *

><p>"A-A Capella?" Rarity gasped. Inside her shop was a pair of young stallions, one of whom she recognized from her gossip magazines. Her eyes went wide and she tried to hide that she was panicking a little, "Y-you're not supposed to be here until tomorrow!"<p>

A white-pelted, silver-maned young stallion turned to his portly companion and told him, "Our manager messed up our scheduling again, Concerto. It looks like you lost another bet."

The round, yellow earth stallion bowed his head and sighed, "You win too many of these bets. It looks like I owe you a smoothie," and then addressed Rarity, "We're really sorry about this, Miss Rarity. Our manager is... uh..."

"It's alright if you call him derpy, PC," A Capella assured him, "I mean, I don't think anypony here would get offended. Maybe the mailmare would, but she's not here right now."

Rarity composed herself and said, "I'm sorry, but your orders won't be ready until tomorrow. Also, I'd appreciate it if you left that kind of language outside my shop."

"Told you it was offensive," Concerto said smugly, "Now you have to put in a good word for me with Octavia."

The other stallion huffed, "Can that word be 'blighter'?" He then turned to Rarity, "Sorry about the language and the scheduling mistake. Can we come back tomorrow?"

Rarity nodded as she heard a bell ringing, signifying that someone just entered her shop. "Welcome to the Carousel Boutique," she greeted the newcomers, "Where everything is chic, unique and magnifique."

X giggled a little at Rarity's greeting before responding, "Well, nice to meet you too, Miss Rarity. I see you've met my friends. They haven't made fools of themselves yet, have they? 'Cause that's supposed to be my job."

Rarity blushed, "Ah, you must be Xylophone Percussion. This is really quite embarrassing, but there seems to have a scheduling mistake of some kind. Your costumes won't be ready until tomorrow," Suddenly, she remembered something, "Oh! But I did manage to finish your..."

Of all the sudden, A Capella was pushing his friends out of the boutique. "Oh! What a silly mistake! We'll just have to come back tomorrow then, eh?" he sounded rushed and worried. Soon enough, all three of them were out of the shop and only Rarity and Twilight were left.

"What was that about?" Twilight asked, but Rarity only shrugged to answer.

* * *

><p>Roller tossed and turned in his sleep, occasionally opening his eyes for a brief moment before burying his head in his pillow again. He wasn't sure if it was the coffee he had before or sunlight still coming in through his window, but something kept him awake. Just when he though he would go mad from being so tired, he growled...<p>

"**Would you just sleep already?"**

* * *

><p>"Why would we sleep here?" asked Pin Kay, "It's all cold and dusty. Oh, and there are Diamond Dogs everywhere.<p>

Roller opened his eyes and saw that he was in the mines again. The author blinked a few times as he looked around, recognizing the six adventurers locked in the same room as him. Jack, Reyna and Styles were examining the gate while Twin Star and Flute seemed to be looking at everything else in the room. He gave a frustrated sigh and mumbled, "This can't be happening."

Pin Kay bounced to his side and asked, "Why not, Mr. Roller? Did you have some kind of spell cast that keeps the dogs away or the gate from closing? Because if you did, it didn't work."

The author let out another sigh and walked over to the portcullis. Just to the left of it was a series of gears jutting out of the wall with a broken wooden handle in the middle of them. Roller stopped in his tracks when he saw the device and asked, "Uh, has anypony seen the rest of this handle anywhere?"

Twin Star took a closer look before asking, "What do you mean? The handle looks fine to me," and placing a hoof just above the broken shaft as if it were resting on something.

Pin and Flute gave Roller worried looks as he stood there slack-jawed. It was a moment before the forest pony said, "Um, Stranger, you, uh, don't look so well. How long have you been down here, um, if you mind me asking?"

Roller tried to speak, but could only manage to produce a weak murmur. He cleared his throat and tried talking again, but to no avail. Finally, he took a deep breath and was about to shout his answer when a booming voice came from above...

"**I ASKED HOW LONG YOU'VE BEEN DOWN THERE!"**

* * *

><p>Roller sat up from his floor very suddenly, letting out a surprised gasp as he did so. He was in his room and the sun's rays were shining in through his open window. On his window sill sat an orange pegasus foal with an unkempt, purple mane.<p>

"Hey! You're awake now!" The filly said gleefully, "Your sign says that the store should have opened an hour ago and my friends and I wanted something. Have you been asleep this whole time? That's kind of lazy."

"First of all," Roller started in a very cross tone, "I don't know who you are or where you come from, but unless you're making a massive purchase this morning then you are banned from my shop for the rest of your natural life. Secondly," he stopped and his tone became less angry, "Wait, what time did you say it was?"

The author got to his feet and looked at the round alarm clock on his writing desk. His mane stood on end and he hurried out the bedroom door, into the hallway. After rushing down the stairs he ran to the door and tried to stop, but slid on the dusty surface and...

WHAM!

Roller peeled himself off of his front door and then picked himself up off the floor of his shop. Down the stairs came the foal from before who unlocked and opened the door, letting in Sweetie Bell and another foal. The three little ponies all shouted, "Cutie Mark Crusader wake up call specialists!" as Roller took his usual place behind his desk.

"Welcome to the Hobby Horse," He said in monotone, "Now get out. I apparently have to do some cleaning."

* * *

><p>AN: The chapter is a little short, but at least we're back to our regular schedule. Good to see you all again. How about leaving a review?


	15. Adventuring Party

Chapter 15

Adventuring Party

A Capella and his two companions stood in the Carousel Boutique, admiring the singer's new costume in a mirror. "You do good work, Rarity," he told her, "This should get me on the cover of a few magazines."

Rarity thanked him, "Well, I am the best designer in Ponyville. It's been a pleasure making something for such fabulous ponies like you and your friends."

X stepped between them and said, "Alright, that's enough admiring each other from afar. You two can make googly eyes at each other when we're done meeting with Roller."

A Capella laughed, "Why do you always joke about romance? You can't seriously think that much about it. Can you?"

The young mare winked and told him, "I know you do, AC," and then giggled. Concerto joined in the laughter and after a moment so did the singer. The three stopped soon after they started.

"Um, what was that about Roller?" Rarity asked, "You're not talking about Critical Roller, are you?"

Concerto spoke up, "That's him! Best fantasy writer in all of Equestria, but whenever I say that he says that I'm a bicycle."

A Capella corrected him, "He actually says that you're biased, Concerto. You went to school. You should know that word."

"You can come with us if you want, Rarity," X invited her, "You look like you're into the creative type."

* * *

><p>Applejack and Pinkie Pie stood outside the Hobby Horse. Pinkie was her normal, bouncy self, but Applejack seemed worried. "I don't know, Pinkie," she told her friend, "Are you sure about this?"<p>

"Come on! This'll be fun!" Pinkie cheered, "Twilight said that Roller and that X pony were old friends and that she's coming back here later. All we have to do is set up the shop for another surprise party! Let's just ask Roller if it'll be okay."

They opened the door and saw the shop's owner with a broom, sweeping a large pile of dust onto a dust pan. The shop seemed shinier than before, though the owner was covered in a thin film of filth. Roller didn't even look up as he said, "We're closed for spring cleaning. Come back tomorrow."

Applejack cleared her throat before speaking, "Roller, it's summer. You're a little late, ain't ya?"

The author stopped and looked up. When he saw who had just spoken, he quickly finished his task and greeted her, "Hey there, AJ. You and Pinkie need something?"

Pinkie was looking straight down, "Hey! The floor is so clean that I can see myself," then she asked, "What's all the cleanup for, Roller?"

"Because it's either that or," he sighed, "Cutie Mark Crusader cleaning services."

"I was wondering where my sister was this mornin'," said Applejack, "Anyway, we heard that you had some friends comin' over and Pinkie Pie..."

The pink pony stepped between them and said, "I thought we could throw a party. We could get Twilight, Rarity and everypony else in on it. What do you say? Are we gonna party? Or are we gonna PAR-TAY!"

Roller continued sweeping his floor and told her, "Neither. I'm not really big on parties. Sorry, Pinkie Pie."

Pinkie Pie arched an eyebrow and sounded puzzled, "Not big on parties? What kind of pony doesn't like to party? You must be joking," the she smiled and started laughing, "Oh! I get it. You are joking! Good one, Roller."

"I'm not joking," Roller responded in a flat, serious voice, "This is a hobby shop, not a night club. Besides, I've almost finished cleaning the place and I don't want it getting messy again already."

Pinkie's jaw hung open and her eyes went wide. The shop owner seemed to ignore this as he finished sweeping. Applejack stepped in front of Roller and suggested, "Alright, so let's have the party elsewhere. You could still help set it up, can't you? Lots of ponies in these parts would probably really like to meet those friends of yours and you could probably use some time out of this old store."

The gray stallion stopped what he was doing for a moment. He raised a hoof to his chin in thought and looked around the room. His eyes settled on the poster of Horsecules, Beopony and Robin Hoof before he finally spoke again, "Tell me where the party is and I'll get my friends there."

* * *

><p>Rarity, A Capella, X and Concerto were walking down the street just as the sun was starting to set. The four had been sharing stories as they walked and Rarity was just getting to the end of hers, "We all wound up at the doughnut shop after that. I can only imagine the expression on Blueblood's face. It must have been priceless."<p>

A Capella and Concerto both laughed as X let out a little cheer. "That'll show him," she smiled, "Maybe next time he'll be a proper gentlecolt. I wish I could have been there, Miss Rarity. Do you think maybe you can put AC in his proper place too?"

Rarity chuckled, "Please, Xylophone, call me Rarity. As for A Capella," she got a mischievous look on her face, "Well, we'll just see. Won't we?"

The singer rolled his eyes, "Oh, please. I am not nearly as stuck up as Blueblood. That guy is more like a peacock than a pony."

They all had a good laugh at Blueblood's expense as they reached the door to the Hobby Horse. Just when Rarity raised a hoof to knock on the door though, an unknown voice came from behind, "There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you guys!"

Rarity put her hoof back down and A Capella let out a sigh. "Oh no," the singer muttered under his breath, "Not him again."

Approaching the group was a lime-colored unicorn stallion with a slicked back black mane. He wore a pair of glasses with gold frames and dark, purple lenses. He spoke very fast as he told A Capella and his friends, "You guys were supposed to be in the park almost an hour ago. Where have you been?'

X shook her head, "Mic, you're the one that changed our schedule at the last second and didn't bother to tell us. How do you expect us to be anywhere on time?" she then turned to Rarity and said, "By the way, Miss... um, I mean, Rarity. This is our group's manager, Microphone. He deserves a right hoof to the head."

Mic scoffed sarcastically, "You're always so charming, XP. Seriously though, you three got press to meet. Now let's go."

A Capella and his two friends followed Mic away from the shop. Concerto asked, "Rarity, could you tell Roller that we're really sorry about this? We'll try to meet with him tomorrow..."

"Wrong," AC stopped him, "We will meet with him tomorrow, even if I have to fire my manager to do it."

Rarity gave a nod as the others continued to walk away. She was about to leave herself when Pinkie, Applejack and her other friends walked over to her from the other direction. "Girls," She greeted them, "What brings you here?"

Pinkie explained, "We couldn't find another place to throw the surprise party for Roller's old friends, but Twilight here thinks she can convince him to have the party at the Hobby Horse. What are you doing here?"

Just then, the door opened and Roller stepped outside. "I though I recognized your voice, Pinkie," he said, "So, where am I leading the old gang?"

Rarity shuffled her hooves and told him, "Um, Mr. Roller, they can't make it tonight. Something came up. I believe they said something about their manager changing everything at the last minute, but they'll come by tomorrow."

The author heard what she said and looked down. "Right," he was very quiet, "They're busy. I understand. N-no problem."

A moment passed by without anyone talking. A cool breeze passed around them, causing Fluttershy to shiver for a second. Rainbow Dash glanced away from the others and Roller seemed to be lost in thought, staring at the threshold of his door.

Finally, Twilight broke the silence, "As long as we're all here and nopony has other plans tonight, I have everypony's characters in my saddlebag. We could play some Horses and Heroes."

Roller's ears perked up and he looked to the others. "We could," he agreed, "If you guys want to come in and just give me a minute or two to set things up then we could continue the campaign."

They all looked to each other and nodded, entering the Hobby Horse on by one. Rarity blinked a few times upon entering and exclaimed, "Look how clean it is! When did you do this?"

The author blushed as he set up the game. He answered, "I kind of closed shop for Spring... er, Summer Cleaning today. There was an... incident after I woke up this morning. I'd rather not talk about it."

"Hey! Roller!" Pinkie got his attention and pointed to the door, "Where did this pony-shaped dent come from?"

The gray stallion blushed and hurriedly finished setting up the game table. He then took his place and declared...

"**Hey! Look! The game is set up!"**

* * *

><p>Six ponies stood in a circular chamber. The only way in or out was blocked by a portcullis and the walls had pickaxes, helmets and other pieces of mining equipment on them. Reyna kicked at the gate, but it stood sturdy in the face of her assault.<p>

"Great," the barbarian growled, "It's too strong. Anypony else have any ideas?

Lady Styles stepped up and examined the gate. It had no locks on it, but the mechanisms that made it open and closed were not attached to the outside of the room. Following a set of chains, the thief found a small, narrow opening in the wall next to the gate in which a metal rod was barely poking out. "Fillies," she addressed the others, but then heard Jack clear his throat in protest and corrected herself, "and Gentlecolt, I think I've found a way to open the door."

Jack approached the lever and tried to move it, but couldn't get a good grip and the gate remained shut. "Shoot!" he shouted, "It won't budge without the rest of the handle. At least that's what I reckon."

Twin star shook her head and told the others, "watch and learn," as her horn started to glow. The lever shook and began giving off a light of its own. After a few seconds, the lever shifted and the machinery clicked, allowing the portcullis to rise. The others gave a quick cheer before leaving the dead end of a room behind them, but not before Flute took a lantern from the wall.

"So, how many more spells like that can you cast?" Jack asked Twin Star, "You do have a limit, right?"

Twin star looked worried as she answered, "I can only use magic like that twice more today, so hope that we don't find too many more dogs. We should get to that door at the top of the waterfall as fast as we can."

The narrow passage they traveled down was dark, but Flute R'Shye's new lantern lit the way. The whole time they were walking, the group could hear the chatter of diamond dogs and occasionally saw movement in the shadows ahead of them. At the end of the passage was a very large, very dark room in which the only noise was that of running water.

"Running Water?" Reyna thought aloud as she stepped into the darkness, "How many underground streams does this place have?"

A dog crept out of the shadows, appearing next to Flute before anyone could act and answered, "Just one," before blowing out the lantern. The sound of running water was drowned out by the forest pony's screaming as the party was completely consumed in the surrounding darkness and several sets of glowing eyes appeared all throughout the room.

"**We have to roll initiative again, don't we?"**

* * *

><p>Roller nodded in response to Rainbow Dash's question. The pegasus picked up her dice and started to roll along with the other ponies around the table. When they had all determined their turn order, Roller announced, "It'll be Pin Kay, Styles, Flute, Jack, Twin Star and then Reyna. Everypony got that?"<p>

Pinkie gave a quizzical look and asked, "What about the baddies? Don't they get a turn?"

Roller gave a slow, diabolical chuckle before he answered, "Oh, they'll get a turn. You just don't know how many there are. I'd rather keep that a surprise for now..."

"**...I hope that isn't a problem."**

* * *

><p>"I've never known a problem that buckin' can't solve," Jack declared, "Let's do this!"<p>

* * *

><p>AN: We are finally back to the role-playing portion of this fan fiction. Seeing as we took a few chapters away from it, how about we spend a few chapters having fun with funky-looking dice? Does that sound good to everypony? I hope so. Leave a review.


	16. Problems

Chapter 16

Problems

Growls and wicked laughter echoed in the darkness around the six adventurers, causing Flute R'Shye to whimper and Reyna to grit her teeth. Pin Kay prepared her guitar and after humming a few notes told the others, "Don't worry, girls... er, and Jack! Auntie Pin Kay will give you a boost!"

The bard began strumming on her instrument...

"**Uh-oh. That wasn't a good roll."**

* * *

><p>Pinkie looked down at the die she had just rolled and then up at Roller. She asked, "Didn't you say that something bad happens if we roll a one?"<p>

Roller looked a little surprised, but then a mischievous grin formed on his features. What started as a low, menacing chuckle soon erupted into outright maniacal laughter to rival that of any comic book villain. He soon stopped his laughter as he noticed that the others were giving him looks of concern, confusion or fear and he told them, "The roll of a one on the die is what we call a Fumble. While normally a low roll simply means that you've failed at whatever you're trying to do, a Fumble means that you failed in a manner hitherto unknown to ponydom."

Rainbow Dash arched an eyebrow. Giving her Horse Master a befuddled look, she asked, "What does that mean in the game?"

The author replied, "I get to roll my dice to see exactly how badly Pin Kay failed," he then did just that behind the small screen in front of him and winced when he saw the result.

"**You're not going to like this."**

* * *

><p>The other adventurers heard a strange, twanging sound followed immediately by bright flash of light and Pin Kay yelping in pain. "Pin!" Twin Star called to the bard, "Are you alright? What happened?"<p>

The bard replied, "Ow! Ow! My guitar burst into flames! Ow! And it burned! How does this even happen?" her tone suddenly changed, "Hey, who's cooking? I smell something burn... oh wait, that's me!"

The bard screamed and panicked, running in a random direction until eventually, the others heard a splashing noise and their friend went silent. "Pin?" called Flute, "Are you there?"

The darkness around them was quiet for a few seconds before Twin Star let out a sudden shout in pain. Something had struck the side of her head very hard and the sorceress fell over. She struggled to get back to her feat, but to no avail. Her vision filled with stars that quickly faded as the dark world around her went quiet.

Lady Styles pulled on the hood of her cloak and crouched down. She quickly made her way over to the wall of the room and pressed up against it, hoping that no one saw her. The thief held her breath and tried to peer through the darkness, but could only see faint shapes and couldn't tell what they were.

Flute R'Shye concentrated and the vines around her frail body began to move. A cloud of mist rose up around her and a thousand tiny points of light appeared within in. The mist faded and the points of light spread throughout the room, one of them settling on Jack's nose. "Is that a lightnin' bug?" the knight was puzzled, "Dang. How many times can she do this in one day?"

"Too many!" Yelled a a shrill voice right next to the knight. Jack ducked just in time to avoid the swipe of a Diamond Dog's claw. One of the tiny, glowing insects then landed on top of the dog's head, making him a much more visible target.

"Thank you kindly, Miss R'Shye," Jack said as he reared up and planted a hoof in his attacker's face. The dog stumbled back and his eyes crossed, but he didn't fall over. The dog steadied himself only to see even more points of light illuminate where his fellow monsters were hiding.

A dog standing to Reyna's side muttered, "Uh-oh," as he realized that his prey could see him. He turned and tried to flee, but on his way through the door he passed Lady Styles' hiding place. The thief jumped out from the remaining shadows and forced her back hooves into the incoming foe's chest, sending him breathless, confused and dizzy to the floor.

The last two dogs were by the edge of a large pool of water that seemed to take up the entire middle of the room. One of them looked to the other and told him, "We need more dogs to crush puny ponies. I use whistle," before pulling a small, metallic cylinder from his vest pocket and blowing into it. At first the ponies heard nothing, but could soon make out the sounds of barking, growling and running coming closer to them.

Reyna charged forward and kicked the dog with the whistle into the water. Despite her efforts, the sounds of incoming foes kept getting louder. "Darn it!" She turned to Jack, "What do we do now?"

Suddenly, Pin Kay emerged from the surface of the water. After spitting out a mouthful of water, she shouted her answer "Just keep bucking!"

The other dog by the water ordered the bard, "Be quiet, stupid pony!" before swinging one its claws at Reyna. Reyna tried to duck under the blow, but didn't move fast enough and felt the full force of the dog's strength against the side of her head. Her ears rang and she saw two of everything for a second, but quickly regained her senses and could see the dog trying to run past her to the tunnel they just entered from.

"No you don't!" Reyna shouted as she jumped up and tackled the dog, pinning him face first to the floor. The enemy struggled under her hooves, but the barbarian refused to let him up. She smirked as she stated, "No one disses my friends and get away with it."

Lady Styles could hear the dogs coming closer and closer. She looked around in a panic, eventually looking down at Twin Star. "Miss Star!" She called out, "Get out of the open!"

Twin Star didn't move, she only made a confused, mumbling noise. "Oh dear, you're hurt, aren't you?" Lady Styles sounded worried, "Here, let me help you."

The thief approached her injured friend and tried to drag her back to the relative safety of the remaining shadows. "Come on, Twin Star," she pleaded, "It's time to move!"

The dog that had gotten his face bucked in by Jack saw an opportunity. He jumped over the knight, just barely avoiding another hoof to the face and rushed the thief. Lady Styles gasped and dropped her friend as she leaped back to avoid taking a claw to her flawless features. "Watch where you're swinging those!" she complained, "You could really ruin somepony's makeup."

Before the dog could make a comeback it felt something hard against the back its head. The creature stood straight up with eyes looking in different directions and his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth before falling to the floor in a heap. Jack stood behind the beast and apologized, "Sorry, M'lady. That one got away from me. Y'all alright?"

"She's doing a lot better then this guy," Reyna told them as she stomped on the Diamond Dog that she had pinned. She smiled a little as she saw the creature go limp and stepped away. Walking over to her friends, she asked, "What about the baddies still on their way?"

Pin Kay climbed out of the water and said, "This room seems kind of familiar. Anypony else feel like they've been here before?"

Styles and Jack looked around, but shook their heads. Just as Reyna tried to look through the dim lighting, she saw that a cloud of Flute's insects were buzzing around the mouth of a waterfall near the ceiling of the room. "Hey!" Reyna realized, "This is the same room we found the door from," she then braked out orders, "Somepony find a way to get us up that waterfall!"

Styles reached into her saddlebags before telling the others, "We don't have anymore rope. Our magic-user is too injured to cast spells. Whatever shall we do?"

Almost as if on cue, the unconscious body of a diamond dog floated belly up to the surface of the pool. Pin Kay ran to the water's edge and said, "That guy has a whip. We can use that, right?" to which the others all nodded.

Lady Styles jumped from the shore to on top of the dog and took the whip hanging on his side. Gripping the handle in her mouth, she lashed out with the weapon and managed to wrap the end of it on a stalactite near the waterfall. "Hurry!" she pleaded the others, "The other dogs are getting closer!"

The ponies all started climbing the whip with Reyna carrying Twin Star. Just as they reached the top, the incoming dogs reached the room. One of the dogs tried to climb after them, but just as he did, Flute's lightning bugs swarmed around the top of the water and disappeared with the forest pony standing in their place. She untied the rope to the stalactite and said, "Um. Sorry, but, um, take that, you, um, meanie," as her enemy fell back down into the water.

"**That was close."**

* * *

><p>Fluttershy took a deep breath, "Um, can we take a little break? That was way too exciting."<p>

Roller nodded and stretched as he answered, "Sure thing, I have to check my upstairs window locks anyway. Everypony take five. You can grab something to drink from the fridge if you want."

They all walked off away from the table except for Twilight Sparkle. She waited for the others to leave before going upstairs after Roller. The unicorn stopped just outside the author's room and could hear him talking to some unseen guest.

"Of course you're busy," he sounded sad, "it's not a problem. We're not foals anymore and you have lives of your own to live. It's fine, really. I'm busy too..." he trailed off and corrected himself, "I'm too busy. Th-that's it. No time to see the old gang when there are books to write, right?"

Twilight stepped into the doorway and could see that Roller was looking at a smaller version of the poster he had downstairs. He sighed and told it, "I... I miss you guys," before taking a glance at his window and turning to leave. Looking up, he saw Twilight standing on the threshold of his room and completely froze.

Twilight and Roller locked eyes and neither of them moved. While she had a confused and concerned expression, Roller's face was stuck in a look of embarrassment and horror. After what felt like forever, he requested, "Please don't tell the others that I do this sometimes. Ponies in this town already think I'm weird."

Twilight took a step back and said, "I didn't see anything. Especially not you talking to a poster," then she stopped and asked, "but if I did see that, would you care to explain it?"

Before he could answer, Rainbow Dash called from downstairs, "You coming back soon? We've got adventuring to do."

"Coming," they both replied in unison. As he walked past Twilight and into the hallway, he said to her, "Please, not a word," and then proceeded down the stairs.


	17. Answers and Questions

Chapter 17

Answers and Questions

Reyna and Jack were marching at the front of the party with the others following. Flute and Pin Kay worked together to carry their injured friend, Twin Star upstream. Lady Styles was last in the group's formation and kept an ear open for any pursuers.

"So, how's Twin look?" asked the barbarian, "She's been out for a few minutes now."

Pin and Flute shook their heads. "She's still all partied out," the bard stated, "but, I don't think she's any worse than before. That's a good thing."

Just then, the sorceress stirred and her eyes opened. "What happened?" she asked as her friends helped her to her hooves, "It feels like a bookshelf fell on me."

Jack answered, "Them doggies must've got the better of you. Don't worry, we're safe now. Reyna here is leading us to some door."

Twin Star's eyes widened. "Door?" she gasped, "I hope it's not the same door that got us into this situation in the first place."

"You got a better idea of where to go next?" Reyna questioned, "If those Diamond Dogs sent ponies through that door then we have to go after them. Besides," she gave a small smile, "Sir Jack thinks he has the answer to the riddle. Remember?"

The six ponies soon came across the gem in the wall and Jack read the riddle aloud, "Can't be seen, can't be felt, can't be heard, can't be smelt. Alright. Lies behind stars and under hills and empty holes it fills. Yuh-huh. Comes first, follows after. Ends life. Kills laughter. Yep! This one's easy."

Lady Styles approached the door and stood in front of it for a moment before complaining, "Well, I wish that you'd just say it already. I can't see a thing in this darkness."

At that moment, the cave shook and the door began to sink into the floor. After only a few brief seconds, another way through the mountain had opened. Jack was the first to poke his head into the shadows of the new opening and commented, "Consarnit, M'Lady. I wanted to give the answer," allowing his voice to echo through the chamber behind him.

The ponies walked through the door into a small, dimly lit chamber. Though they were somewhat cramped, it wasn't too terrible as this room was at least dry. Once they were all aboard, they realized that there was no other way out of the room.

"Hey, what is this?" Reyna asked in protest as she stomped at the floor. She felt something solid shift under the weight of her hoof and the door behind them sealed itself, causing Flute to scream. The six then felt the whole room move as they were forced down for a brief second and heard the turning of gears.

Twin Star declared "This must be some kind of elevator. Everypony look back to the door and get ready for anything."

The others did just that and after a minute, the door opened again. Light poured into the elevator, blinding all aboard for a brief moment. When their vision returned, the ponies could only stand in awe of what lay before them.

The room before the six adventurers was huge and round with a very high ceiling and clean, stone walls. In the middle was a swirling pool of purple fluid and on the far side of the room was an altar of some kind with a group of Diamond Dogs wearing heavy armor standing on it. Amongst the canines was a pony-shaped figure wearing brilliant, indigo robes complete with a hood and golden symbols embroidered on the trim.

"Do you six know how much trouble you caused me?" the robed figure asked from under the shadows of his hood, "Why couldn't you just submit to the dogs like good little ponies? Are you trying to cause trouble?"

Jack stepped forward with the others following and challenged, "Who are you supposed to be? Takin' ponies from their homes in the middle of the night and sendin' 'em away with some Diamond Dogs. That just ain't right!"

"Yeah!" Reyna added, "What kind of stallion are you sending those dogs after us? Afraid to take us on yourself?"

The mysterious figure laughed at the adventurers' challenge, "You seriously think you little foals can take on the likes of me? Do you have any idea how powerful one has to be to put these canines in their proper place and turn these pathetic catacombs into a proper fortress? YOU think you can challenge ME? HA!" His tone became dark and threatening as he finished, "A new sun is rising, my little ponies, and it has no need for your queen."

"Enough talk!" Screamed Reyna before she let out a battle cry and flew at the mysterious, robed pony. Just as she was halfway across the vortex, a beam of bright, white light shot out from under her foes hood and struck one of her wings. Reyna's cry for battle turned into a scream of pain as she fell from the air and into the swirling pool below.

"Reyna!" The others called out in chorus before Flute asked as threateningly as she could, "What did you do to our friend?"

The robed figure threw his head back in evil laughter before telling them, "See for yourself!" and waving a hoof at them. Seeing his gesture, the dogs at his sides rushed around the poll, at the party. The adventurers turned back to the elevator, only to see its doors shut and hear the turning of gears again.

"All things considered," Lady Styles was panicking, "I'll take my chances with the evil bubble bath," and then she jumped into the purple vortex. Jack followed right after her, then Flute, Pin and Twin Star. As the adventurers slipped into the vortex, they could hear the howling laughter of their enemy becoming quieter and quieter...

* * *

><p>Jack lay alone, floating in a large fountain when he woke up. The knight slowly found his footing at the bottom of the pool and stood up, the water only covering his legs. He shook a few drops of water from his suit of armor and looked around.<p>

He appeared to be in some kind of town. Around the fountain was a paved road that branched off in many directions. There were buildings and street signs as well as street lamps. In the middle of the fountain he stood in was a pedestal with a ball of gold sitting atop it. "Where the hay am I?" The knight wondered aloud.

"That's a good question," said a familiar voice behind him. Turning around, he saw Twin Star and she greeted him, "It's good to see that somepony else made it out of... whatever that was. Where are the others?"

"I don't know," he answered, "I just woke up in this place and I ain't seen anypony familiar. Well, asides from you. In fact," He looked around again, "I don't see anypony at all."

Twin Star looked around and saw that even though they were definitely in some kind of town, there were no ponies on the streets. "Well, it is the middle of the night," she reasoned, "Maybe they're all in bed?"

Before he could answer, Jack heard the sounds of whispering just next to the fountain. "Who's there?" he said, "Show yourself!"

A pony in a brown hooded cape peeked over the edge and the fountain and brought a hoof to his lips. "Shush!" he urged in a hushed voice, "I know you must be new to The Colony, but you have to keep your voice down. If the guards hear you then we'll all be in trouble. Understand?"

Twin Star tilted her head. "The Colony?" she queried, "What do you mean? Where are we?"

"No time to explain," the newcomer told them, "Just follow me and stay quiet."

The knight and the sorceress nodded and followed the stranger down one of the streets of the nearly silent town.

* * *

><p>Reyna struggled to her hooves, but finally managed to stand up. She was next to some kind of fountain in the middle of a courtyard. Everywhere she looked there were statues of ponies from the past that had done great things, but these monuments had fallen into disrepair with many pieces missing and cracks running all over them. The savage pony started walking through the courtyard with only a strange, pale light from a golden sphere in the fountain to light her way.<p>

In some of the overgrown hedges next to her, Reyna heard something move. "I see you!" She yelled as she pounced at the movement. She struggled with the other figure for only a brief second, quickly pinning them and shooting a threatening gaze at her eyes.

Very familiar eyes.

"Um, Reyna," Flute was as quiet as ever even though she was on the verge of tears, "Could you please get off of me. This looks like something out of A Long Night in Coldfell."

Reyna blushed with embarrassment and quickly let Flute out from under her hooves. "Sorry about that," she apologized, "I didn't know it was you. Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine," she answered, "Don't worry about me. I'm just a little lost."

"That makes two of us," Reyna tried to assure her friend, "Maybe we can find out where we are if I fly up and take a look."

The barbarian spread her wings, but had to fold them again right away. She cringed and grunted as she took a look at her left wing and saw a large patch of burnt feathers. "Then again, I could use a good walk," she tried to sound tough, "Come on, there has to be a way out of here."

* * *

><p>Lady Styles stirred under silk sheets and eventually opened her eyes. She was lying in a bed in a richly decorated room. Paintings hung on the walls, a fireplace sat on the far side of the chamber with a flame already burning inside and a pair of very large windows allowed a very of a large garden far below. "Well," she got out of bed and smiled, "a mare could get used to this."<p>

Just then, she heard a voice outside. "I don't care if it takes all night," it was angry and authoritative, "find where those little heroes appeared or I'll send the lot of you back to the mines! Am I understood?"

The door to her chamber opened shortly after that and in walked the pony from the altar. "You!" she charged the robed figured, but was stopped just inches away from his face. She floated in the air, surrounded by a white light and was floated back to her bed.

"Yes, me," the robed figure spoke, "You are very rude to attack someone that is treating you so kindly."

Lady Styles was confused and irritated, "Kindly! You sent those dogs after us and barged into my chambers without knocking. Somepony really should teach you to be a proper gentlecolt."

The dark figure chuckled and replied, "You don't seem to understand. Most ponies around here treat their prisoners as just that; prisoners. I am treating you as my guest, my lady."

"Oh, puh-lease!" Styles huffed, "Don't try acting so proper now. Just tell me what you did to my friends!"

Just then, Pin Kay burst into the room. "Hi, Lady Styles!" she almost sang, "I just woke up in a really cool room in this fancy castle and there are Diamond Dogs everywhere, but they aren't attacking me or anything and there's a whole table full of food and... and..." she trailed off but eventually asked, "Isn't that the weird pony from that room with the swirly thingy?"

The robed figure walked past Pin Kay and left the room, telling them, "you are free to roam about the castle as you wish, the dogs will keep you out of wherever you're not supposed to be. If you need anything simply ask the guards and they'll bring it to you. Don't try to leave or... well, there are worse things around here than just me and the dogs."

Just as the robed pony left the room, a chill ran up Lady Style's spine. "Um, Pin Kay," she asked, "Where do you suppose we are?"

Pin Kay shrugged, "I don't know, but if we're with that guy then it probably isn't a good place to be. We should find the others and get out of here as quick as we can."

The thief agreed and looked out the window again. Out in the courtyard she could see a fountain with a golden ball sitting in the middle of it on a pedestal. For a moment, she though she saw something moving in the hedges, but then decided it was only the wind or a small animal. "Wherever the others wound up," her voice shook, "I hope that they're safe."


	18. Never Split the Party

Chapter 18

Never Split the Party

Twilight and her friends sat around the table, looking to one another puzzled. Rainbow Dash was the first to finally ask Roller, "Um, what exactly just happened? How'd we get separated like that and what happened to the mines?"

Roller told them, "If I were to tell you that then there wouldn't be any mystery and the story would be spoiled. It's up to you guys to figure this out, I'm just the narrator."

The six mares were quiet for a moment before rearranging their seating so that they were next to whoever their character was with. Twilight and Applejack sat on one side of the table, Rarity and Pinkie Pie on another and Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy took the last side. Roller smiled and said, "That should make things a lot easier to organize..."

"**... Now, where were we?"**

* * *

><p>Jack and Twin Star followed their new companion through dark alleyways and vacant streets, trying to be as quiet as they could. Eventually, they came to the back door of a small house and their guide knocked on the door three times. After about a minute, the door opened a crack and a single eye could be seen peeking through. "What's the password?" came a hushed voice from inside the door.<p>

The guide cleared his throat and whispered, "Save the queen," before taking a step back. The door shut again and the sounds of a bolt lock being undone were heard before the door opened all the way and another hooded figure gestured for them to enter. Once they were all inside, the door was shut again.

The room they now stood in was dimly lit, but they could tell from the stove in the corner and the cupboards along the wall that it was a kitchen. Three more hooded ponies sat at a table in the middle of the room, looking at the two adventurers. "What's this that you've brought us?" one of them asked, "Are they from the camp?"

Jack and Twin Star looked to each other before asking in unison, "What camp?" and immediately being told to hush. The other ponies looked at them with suspicion except for their guide.

"Apologies," the guide said, "but, our group would appreciate it if you kept your voices down. It is past curfew."

Twin Star spoke in a hushed tone, "Sorry, we didn't know. What's this about a camp? Where are we? What's going on?"

Another pony at the table answered, "You must be new to The Colony, so let me explain. This may look like a city, but it's really a prison. The ponies here were once working folk from the forests and mines, but we were captured and now serve as unwilling subjects to something called The Kingdom of the Second Sun. Life is hard here, but we're at least better off than those that get sent to the labor camps."

"Y'all are gonna have to explain how exactly we got here," Jack told them, "I don't remember walkin' that much. Where is this kingdom?"

Another hooded pony answered, "We're not entirely sure ourselves. My brothers and I were working in the mines when we were captured by Diamond Dogs. They threw us into some big, purple thing and when I woke up, the guard dogs here put me to work hauling carts."

Just then, there was a knock at the front door and a Diamond Dog's voice shouting "Open door! We saw new ponies run in there! It past bedtime for stupid ponies!" Everyone around the table froze but the guide, who darted out of the room and motioned for the two adventurers to follow him. After a quick trip down a small staircase, they found themselves in a basement and the door closed behind them.

The guide moved to one corner of the basement and lifted up a rug, revealing a trap door. He opened it and said, "We made a tunnel that goes to the sewers down here. If you can ignore the smell and follow the arrows we painted on the walls then that should get you to another safe house. Somepony will answer your questions there."

"You're not coming with us?" Twin Star asked, "Why not?

The other pony began back up the stairs and said, "Somepony has to divert the attention of the guards and keep this place hidden," before opening the door , he gave a smart smirk and said, "Wish me luck."

Jack and Twin Star dove into the trap door, closing it behind them. After only a few steps, they found themselves ankle-deep in foul-smelling water. The tunnel was wide enough for the both of them, and even though they both felt sick from the smell they pressed onward.

* * *

><p>Reyna and Flute were still wandering through the overgrown hedges they woke up in. The barbarian led the way while her quiet friend followed a few steps behind. While Reyna was being cautious enough to stop before turning around corners, Flute didn't pick up on this and accidentally bumped into her on more than one occasion.<p>

Finally, Reyna looked back and scolded, "Could you back up a few steps? It's not even that scary in here."

"Sorry," Flute apologized, "It's just that it's dark and kind of creepy."

The barbarian let out a sigh, "Aren't you a forest pony? Aren't overgrown plants kind of your home or something?"

"Actually," the quiet pony started, but stopped when they heard something moving in nearby hedges. Over the top of the next giant shrub, they could see the shining metal tip of a spear. Flute whimpered in fright and backed up several steps.

The barbarian lunged through the foliage despite her injury. As she broke through the other side, her front hooves collided with a Diamond Dog's iron breastplate and let out a loud clanging noise. As Reyna stumbled back from the recoil, a huge paw closed around her neck and hoisted her into the air.

Reyna called back, "Flute! Run!" but only heard another hound behind her giving a low chuckle. From the whole she made in the plant life emerged her friend and another dog, this one pointing the end of a spear at the forest pony's rear.

"Um, R-reyna?" Flute's voice was shaking, "I th-think we've been c-captured again."

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't you know? You never split the party!<em>" Pin Kay was singing a cheery tune, "_Keep the healer in the back, keep those fighters feeling hearty!_"

Styles let out a sigh. The two had been wandering the halls for a while now, but couldn't find anything of interest. Yes, there were fine paintings hanging all over the walls and many doors that surely led to interesting places, but guards were standing watch in front of every door and at ever corner of every turn. The thief could do nothing without being seen and the bard's song was starting to get on her nerves.

"_The wizard in the middle so she can shed some light and you never let that darn thief out of sight,_" Pin Kay drew out the last note before taking a big breath and cheering, "Second verse, same as the first!" and starting over again, "_Don't you know...?_"

Lady Styles' hoof pressed against the bard's lips and only a few muffled notes escaped before Pin Kay tilted her head in confusion. "Miss Kay," Styles tried to keep her composure, "I like a good song as much as the next pony, but if I hear that verse one more time then I am going to scream. Do you understand?"

The bard nodded and her companion uncovered her mouth. She stayed quiet for all of a few seconds before starting to hum the song she had been singing earlier. The thief was about to turn around and pummel the poor pony, but something out a nearby window caught her eye.

"Pin," Styles pointed out the window, "is that the same courtyard we could see out my bedroom window?"

Pin Kay looked to where her friend was pointing and nodded, "Yep. That's the courtyard," before noticing something and waving, "Hey! It's Flute and Reyna out there! Hi, Flute! Hi, Reyna!"

Styles smacked a hoof against her own forehead and told her friend flatly, "They're being captured by Diamond Dogs."

Pin took a second glance and could see her friends being carried over the shoulders of a rather large guard while another guard behind him held a spear in their face threateningly. Her expression turned from joy to concern as she gasped, "Oh no. What do we do? I'm powerless without my guitar."

Styles shook her head, "I don't know, but there has to be some way to rescue them. We'll think of something, Pin Kay."

* * *

><p>Jack and Twin Star continued their trek through the sewers, following a series of arrows that had been painted on the walls. They had started to get used to the foul smell of this place, though Twin Star still felt sick to her stomach. It wasn't long before they came to what seemed to be a dead end.<p>

Twin Star looked around, but couldn't see anything but more sewer. "Where's the safe house?" she asked, "This was supposed to take us to a safe house. Wasn't it?"

Before Jack could answer, a hatch opened above them and light poured into the narrow tunnel. A voice called quietly, "Quick! Up here!" and the two adventurers obeyed.

The knight and the sorceress were now in another cellar, this one full of crates. On one of the crates stood another hooded pony who asked them, "Who are you? I thought only we knew about this place? Where's Oliver's group?"

Twin Star shook her head, "I don't even know who Oliver is. We just got to town and somepony took us to a place he thought was safe, but Diamond Dogs found us. He told us to jump into the sewers and follow the arrows."

The pony on the crate looked at them with suspicion, "Well, you do look like outsiders. If Oliver and his group have been lost, we'll know for sure in the morning," he turned and jumped down from his perch, "Stay down here. I'll be back for you later. If you're telling the truth then I won't have to bring any friends."

Twin Star and Jack closed the hatch to their entrance and sat down for a rest. For the moment, it seemed as though they were safe.

* * *

><p>Reyna and Flute both let out a grunt of pain as they hit the floor of a cold, stone cell. The dog that threw them in their smiled as it locked the iron bar door. The barbarian got to her feet and started kicking to bars with all of her remaining strength, but it was no use. "I want my due process!" She shouted.<p>

In a few moments, hoofsteps could be heard coming down the corridor outside their cell. The pony with indigo robes from the alter soon stood outside their cell. He gloated, "Well, the barbarian and the shape-shifter are also in my clutches. Not as fair as the thief, but still prizes worthy of the effort."

"You!" Reyna shouted, "Who do you think you are? You can't just lock ponies up like this!"

"Can't I?" he retorted, "Last time I checked, you trespassed on my property. Where I come from, that comes with penalties," he then let out a slow, deep laugh.

The barbarian stepped right up to the bars of her cell and challenged, "Let's see if you're still laughing after I knock all your teeth out! Unlock this cell!"

Their captor turned and left them with, "No, I don't think I will. Pretty things get displayed in the main hall. Trash stays down here," Followed by loud, mocking laughter.

"**TRASH?"**

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash had jumped across the table and had Roller pinned to the floor. Her hooves weighed heavily on his chest as she warned, "Say that again, writer boy! I dare you!"<p>

Between gasps for breath, the author stated, "Just... playing... character... get... off... can't... breathe."

The pegasus was lifted off the stallion by Fluttershy and Applejack. Twilight's eyes were wide as she suggested, "Maybe we should stop here."

From the floor, Roller raised up a hoof and said, "I second that motion. Things are getting a little too intense."

"Y-yeah," Fluttershy agreed as she nervously shuffled her hooves back and forth, "good idea."

Five guests picked up their character sheets, said their goodbyes and left the shop. Roller Called after them, "Same time tomorrow if you can make it," before getting up, turning around and finding Twilight Sparkle had not left. He stammered, "Uh, c-can I help you?"

Twilight pointed to the poster of the three heroes he had hanging in his shop and told him, "It's just the two of us now and you keep talking to a poster when you think nopony is around. Mind telling me why? I won't tell the others."

Roller looked down and away before looking back to Twilight. "I'm sorry," his voice shook and was very quiet, "I can't. Not right now." The author proceeded to pick up the game as he said in a sad tone, "Maybe I'll tell somepony some day, but not today. Go home, Twilight Sparkle."

The purple unicorn wanted to ask again, but couldn't bring herself to do it. As she left the shop, she turned around and said, "Roller, I just want you to know that you can talk to me. We are friends, after all."

As she left, her words seemed to hang in the air. Roller tried to focus on making notes about what happened in the game and putting away the pieces, but his mind kept repeating the same word over and over in her voice. "Friends," he eventually muttered to himself. He looked once again at the poster in his shop and stated, "I'm not sure what to think of that word anymore."

* * *

><p>AN: The song used is a very slightly modified and looping version of "Never Split the Party" by Emerald Rose.


	19. A Friend Indeed

Chapter 19

A Friend Indeed

It was dark and the streets of Ponyville were empty. From his bedroom window, Roller could see only the brightest stars shine through the clouds overhead. He sighed as he walked back to his writing desk and stared at the blank piece of paper on it. Something about tonight was making him too anxious to sleep, and yet not inspired to write anything.

After a quick glance at the clock, Roller decided to go outside. He needed to take a walk and get some fresh air, even if it was dark. He needed to clear his head. The stairs creaked as he descended them and his door made a similar noise as he opened and closed it. After locking his shop, he started down the street.

It didn't take long before he found himself on the edge of town. Ponyville was a small place and on the few occasions that he walked its streets, Roller was swiftly reminded of this fact. On the horizon, he could see wilderness that stretched on all the way to the horizon with only a dirt road cutting through to act as a guide. He knew that following the road much further would lead him to the Everfree Forest and he knew that place was dangerous, but something compelled him to keep walking. He wasn't sure how long it took him, but soon he reached a place that most ponies feared to enter.

The Everfree Forest was a dark, foreboding place. The canopy was so thick that even in the middle of the afternoon almost no sunlight could reach the forest floor. The only way in was a dusty, uncared for dirt road that was hidden at many points by gnarled branches and creeping ivy. Shadows of many things could be seen moving through the thick foliage on either side of the road and calls of different beasts could be heard echoing from deep inside.

Just as the author was about to turn around and go home, he could hear something else in the forest. It was a soft, welcoming melody that prodded something in the back of his mind. Someone was singing and more than that, they were singing a song that Roller knew the words to.

The voice inside the forest was quiet, but still clear, "_When I was a little filly and the sun was going down,_" it sounded so familiar for some reason, "_the darkness and the shadows, they would always make me frown._"

Roller trotted into the woods, following the music. As he did so, he sang the parts of the song he knew along with the voice, "_I'd hide under my pillow from what I thought I saw, but grandmother said that wasn't the way to deal with fear at all._"

The forest got darker and the wild sounds grew, but so did the voice, "_Hey now, you gotta stand up tall. Learn to face your fears. You'll see that they can't hurt you!_"

"_Just laugh to make them disappear!_" Roller finished the lyric. He wasn't a very good singer, but at most there was one other pony in the forest that could here him and the voice didn't seem to mind. For a brief moment, Roller smiled despite the darkness and strange sounds all around him. The forest trail soon came to a small clearing and the author could see the source of the music in the middle of it.

Three ponies stood in the center of the clearing and Roller recognized them immediately. Robin Hoof had been the one singing and the other two ponies with him were most certainly Beopony and Horsecules. "No," Roller shook his head, "That's not possible. This has to be a trick of the forest."

"Roller?" Robin Hoof stopped his music and asked in gleeful surprise, "Critical Roller? Is that you? It's been ages, mate!"

Beopony nodded, "I concur. Where have you been? We've been sitting in this forest for what seems like years."

Roller looked away, then back up to Horscules who only smiled and nodded. The author tried to step back, but his feet wouldn't move. "This is..." he struggled to find the right words, but none came and all he could do was mutter, "No... This can't be real. Have I just lost it?"

Robin Hoof laughed and shook his head, "Of course it's not real, you silly, little pony. You used to know how this whole thing worked," Even with his face half-covered in the shadow of his hood, Roller could see the hero frown as he stated, "You were excited to see us back then. I must say, I feel a little insulted."

The author tried to speak, but nothing came out. All he could do was take a sigh of frustration and the woods around him suddenly became very bright. The strange growling from before was replace with the chirping of birds. Roller closed his eyes...

* * *

><p>...Then opened them again. He was at his writing desk, head resting on a blank piece of paper and looking out his window at the morning's first rays. He stood up and stretched, his neck being stiff from having spent the night on something so hard.<p>

Staring out his window, the writer reflected on his dream. He looked to the small poster he had of the three heroes on his bedroom wall and blinked at it a few times, trying to wake up enough to form a thought. After a brief moment, he said, "Nice seeing you again, guys. Next time, write first. If you'll excuse me, I have to get breakfast before I open shop."

* * *

><p>Spike sat outside the Hobby Horse with his arms crossed and three little ponies tapping their hooves impatiently behind him. The dragon looked at the door as if he could will it to open when finally, it did just that.<p>

Roller yawned and welcomed the group, "Hello. This is the Hobby Horse. We buy... and... sell..." he recognized the Cutie Mark Crusaders, "Didn't I ban you three from my shop? You know, for life?"

The three little foals all asked, "Who, us?" and followed their question with the three most innocent looking smiles they could muster. Roller squinted and raised an eyebrow, but then decided to just get behind his cash register and wait for them to buy something. Spike and the three foals followed him into the shop.

"So, Roller," said Spike, "You have any new books coming out soon? I mean, uh, what?"

The author was staring daggers at Spike. He spoke slowly with a sort of quiet anger in his voice, "How many letters do you think I get asking the same question? No, I haven't written anything new. Stop. Bugging. Me. About it."

The sound of Apple Bloom clearing her throat drew his attention. She told him, "Mr. Roller, he wasn't talkin' about your novels. We're here for a game."

Roller's eyes widened and he shook his head once in surprise. He started to say, "you three little fillies came for a game book? That's unexpect..." but was interrupted by a very loud chorus of, "Cutie Mark Crusader Tabletop Gamers!"

The author shrugged and took a box out from under his counter. "This is a starter kit for H and H," he told them, "It should have everything you need, but I thought Spike already had the right books at the library. Also, didn't you guys show up to buy something a few days ago?"

The three foals blushed and Sweetie Bell admitted, "It turn out Cutie Mark Crusaders aren't good at fire safety."

An awkward silence filled the air for a few seconds before Roller just rang up their total on the register. "Just pay and try not to do whatever it is you did with the last one," he said. Just as he finished talking and was giving the box to his customers, Spike clamped a claw over his own mouth. "Uh, Spike? Are you actually going to take the book or..."

Roller didn't get to finish his sentence as a blast of green flames erupted from the small dragon's mouth and swirled around over their heads for a time. Several books suddenly appeared over the author, hovered for a moment and then fell on top of his head with a great crashing noise. As he lay on the floor watching points of light swim around his head, a note floated down onto the author's nose.

Spike picked up the note and read it aloud, "Dear Spike, I think you sent these to me by mistake. Sincerely, Princess Celestia," he put the note back down and looked at the books, "Hey! Those are the books I accidentally toasted yesterday. I was wondering if I could send a whole book."

"You four," Roller growled, "Out. Now," he then promptly lost consciousness just as another pony entered his shop.

A Capella stood in the entrance to the shop, confused about the sight before him. "What all this then?" he asked, "Are you three and the dragon here by yourselves? Where's the shopkeeper?"

The crusaders hurried out the door with Scootaloo answering, "Behind the counter. Bye!" as she did so. Spike tried to collect his things while the singer looked behind and the counter and sure enough, found his friend.

"Still prone to head injuries, eh?" he commented, "Mr. Dragon, do you mind if the shopkeeper and I have a little chat? We're old friends."

Spike picked up his last book and replied, "Sure. Knock yourselves out," and stopped at the last word, "Um, not literally. Uh. Wow, that was a bad choice of words. I'm just going to go."

As Spike left, A Capella leaned down and tried to revive his friend, "Oi, CR! Wake up. No sleeping on the job. Have you been staying up on just coffee and crumpling paper again?"

The author's eyes opened and he got to his feet. "Welcome to the Hobby Horse," he sounded woozy, "We buy and sell... something. Can I help you?"

AC helped Roller stand still without wobbling and said, "Why yes, I'm looking for a gentlecolt who's coat looks like an old dusting rag and who's mane isn't nearly as fabulous as mine. You know, somepony to make me look good in comparison. Oh, it would help if he had some really repellant personality flaw too, like never going outside or generally being ill-tempered."

Roller now recognized the pony in front of him, "Well, I'm afraid the only one of those we have is a little busy right now. Could I interest you in a pompous, vainglorious jerk who couldn't write so much as a letter to his own mother if his life depended on it and doesn't look nearly as good as he thinks he does? Would it help if I said a hoof across the head would do him some good if only because I think it might kick-start some of his brain cells?"

"I missed you too," A Capella gave a clever smirk. The two of them embraced for a split second and shared a laugh. "How have you been all this time?" AC asked, "It feels like it's been ages."

Roller smiled a little as he answered, "Things are alright, but it's been way too long. Nothing too big or important happened that you didn't read in the paper," he then paused for a moment, "So... you guys coming by the shop tonight?"

A Capella's smile waned. He looked over his shoulder before looking back to his friend. "Probably," he said, "But, I can't make any promises right now. Mic keeps changing everything at the last minute and we might not have the time. I should really just get a new manager."

Almost as if he heard a cue, the door opened and Mic walked in. "AC!" he called, "There you are! Come on, we've got things to do. You can't spend all day locked up in... what is this? A book store?"

A Capella responded, "Coming, Mic," before telling Roller, "Like I was saying, I'll be in the market for a new manager soon."

The two other stallions turned and left the shop, leaving Roller on his own. He wanted to follow them, but got the feeling he shouldn't for some reason. "I'd just get in their way," he mumbled to himself, "I should mind the shop until tonight anyway."

* * *

><p>On the outskirts of Ponyville Rainbow Dash was napping on a cloud. As she was dozing, another pegasus flew over and landed on the cloud next to her. It was Ditzy Doo who nudged her gently with one hoof and said, "Uh, Rainbow Dash? I brought you a letter."<p>

The blue pegasus woke up and took the letter. "Thanks, Ditzy," she said as she opened her mail. The gray pegasus flew off as the letter's recipient read, "Rainbow Dash, the schedule for the weekend has been changed. Please consult the local weather bureau for... wait a second..." she looked at the date and moaned, "This is old mail. I should've got this a while ago!"

As she went back to napping, Rainbow Dash sarcastically stated, "Thanks, Equestrian Postal Services."

* * *

><p>AN: You should recognize "Giggle at the Ghostie", even if it is a little less Pinkie-centric.


	20. The Time Lord

Chapter 20

The Time Lord

Rainbow Dash flew over Ponyville, leaving a mostly blue blur behind her. She held in her mouth a letter that she had only received about an hour ago, though she should have received it long before then. She slowed down as she approached the post office and put down her hooves for a landing.

She entered the plain, brick building and approached a desk with a sign hanging over it that read, "Complaint Department." There was already a sizable line there of many ponies tapping their feet impatiently. A light tan stallion with a brown mane and a cutie mark shaped like an hourglass stood behind the desk, wearing an apathetic expression.

"Sorry for your troubles," Rainbow Dash could hear him talking to the pony at the front of the line, "but we're doing the best we can with only a few mailmares on staff. Ever since that incident with the parasprites devouring half the office nopony wants to work here."

The pony at the front of the line grunted, stomped a hoof and left. After many other ponies had their turn complaining about damaged packages, mail being delivered late and many other problems it was finally Rainbow's turn. Before she could speak, the pony behind the desk sighed and said, "Hey, have you seen a blue box outside anywhere? Three little foals shouted something about Cutie Mark Crusader Time Travelers and jumped in. I haven't seen it since."

"Yeah, we all got problems," she waved a hoof dismissively, "Listen, I was supposed to get this letter days ago before that rescheduled storm and Ditzy brought it to me late. Is there a way to make sure that doesn't happen again?"

The stallion rested his chin in one of his hooves. "Listen," he told her, "Ms. Doo is the only mailmare available this week. Other than me and the manager, that's all the staff we really have. I don't even really work here, I'm doing this as a favor for a friend. Now, if I had my equipment then maybe I could do something about your late mail. The problem is that I don't and even if I did, there's more important things going on than missing pieces of paper. Trust me, I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor who?" Rainbow Dash sneered.

"Just the Doctor," he answered.

Before she could say anything else, Ditzy Doo entered the building. "Hi there, Doc!" she said cheerfully as she lugged her mailbag across the floor, "There's a lot of mail here, but I think we have a problem. Can you help?"

"What kind of problem?" The doctor asked, "It's just a matter of getting it to the right address. Isn't it?"

Ditzy opened the bag and put a letter on the desk, "That's just the thing. It's all for somepony named Sender. I don't know who in Equestria that is. Do you know him?"

The envelope on the desk had big, red block letters on it the said, "Return to Sender". The Doctor pressed a hoof against his forehead and muttered something that started with, "in all my years..."

Rainbow Dash could see that this wasn't going anywhere. "I'm just gonna go," she said, "No point in sticking around here."

As she left the building, the pegasus saw a strange, blue box across the road. Across the top it read "Police Phone Call Box" in white letters. The door opened and the Cutie Mark Crusaders emerged.

The weather mare approached the three foals and asked, "What were you three doing in there? What is that thing?"

Scootaloo looked up and said, "Nothing and I don't know. I just want to go home and I never want to see another mannequin as long as I live," as she walked away, she suddenly remembered something, "Oh, and you should probably talk to that Roller guy today."

Rainbow arched an eyebrow and asked, "Why? He's kind of a creep."

"No reason," Sweetie Bell chimed in, "It definitely doesn't have anything to do with plastic ponies taking over Equestria. Nope. Nothing to do with that."

As the three foals left, Rainbow Dash just stood there in confusion. She looked at the box, then in the direction of the Hobby Horse. Shrugging her shoulders, she decided there probably wasn't much harm in listening to Rarity's little sister.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy was trotting down the road with saddlebags full of goods and a little, white rabbit hopping along next to her. "Okay, Angel," she said the the bunny, "Now that we're done grocery shopping, all we have to do is pick up that cute little top hat for you from Rarity and we can go home."<p>

The rabbit didn't seem happy about this as it started hopping further ahead of her. "Angel, wait!" she called out, but was ignored. The rabbit continued, turning the corner and running head first into a pair of pink hooves.

"Well, hello there," X greeted the rabbit with a smile, "Aren't you a cute little thing? Rabbits back in Edinstable weren't nearly this gutsy."

Fluttershy turned the corner in pursuit of her pet and bumped heads with his new acquaintance. "Ouch!" X yelped before saying something in a language Fluttershy didn't understand. Whatever she said, X sounded angry.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Fluttershy apologized, "I was just following my bunny, um, his name is Angel, and I didn't see you there. Are you okay?"

X shook her head a few times before answering, "Aye, I'm fine. Should have known better than to stop right on a corner anyway," she rubbed where she got hit, "Don't worry about me, I used to play rugby with the neighborhood colts before my family moved here. I can take a hit. Are you alright?"

Fluttershy nodded, "Oh, yes. I'm fine. Sorry for the bump. I was trying to get Angel to take him to the Carousel Boutique."

"Where everything is chic, unique and magnifique?" X asked to clarify, "I was just there waiting for somepony for an hour. He never showed up," she sighed, "Typical colt. You know what I mean?"

The yellow pegasus blushed and shook her head, "N-not really. I should get going. Nice meeting you," she tried to walk around, but X spread her wings to block her path.

"What this 'not really' nonsense?" the pink pony challenged, "a demure little thing like you should be fending off the boys with a stick! Come on, let auntie X at least introduce you to somepony who might like you. Clelestia only knows how much he needs it."

Fluttershy couldn't bring herself to say anything as X got behind her and started pushing her down the road with Angel following close behind. In only a brief moment, she could see their destination up ahead. "The Hobby Horse?" she asked, "You're taking me to see Critical Roller?"

"Oh, you've met?" X stopped pushing for a moment. She smiled and said, "Good! That makes this less awkward," before resuming.

As the two approached the shop, they heard another voice from up above. up, they saw Rainbow Dash coming towards them. She landed and greeted the two, "Hey, Fluttershy. Who's you're new friend?"

Before Fluttershy could speak, X introduced herself, "My name is Xylophone Percussion. Friends call me X or XP. We were just on our way to the Hobby Horse if you wanted to join us, Ms... hmm. What is your name?"

"X, this is Rainbow Dash," said Fluttershy, "Rainbow Dash, could you please get..."

Rainbow Dash interrupted, "Yeah, I got the door," and opened the entrance to the hobby shop. Fluttershy was a little frustrated that she couldn't finish her plea for help, but before she had the courage to say anything more they were already in the store.

Roller stood behind the counter, paying more attention to a book than his shop. "Welcome to the Hobby Horse," he said without looking up from his book, "We buy and sell games and toys. My name is Roller. If you're looking for an autograph then just turn around and walk away."

X stepped up the counter, barely holding back a giggle. She moved her mouth in funny ways as she talked, trying to mimic how the other ponies in the room sounded, "Hell-oh thar pard-ner. Ah'm lookin' fer a..."

"Hello, X" Roller spoke again without looking up, "You can stop making fun of the way ponies from outside the Skylands talk."

"Shoot," she chuckled, "I thought I was getting good at copying that accent. Oh, by the way, I brought friends."

The author set his book down and looked up to see Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. "Hello, fillies," he waved, "What brings you to my humble store? This isn't one of X's crazy attempts to get a marefriend for me, is it?"

"Crazy?" The pink pegasus sounded offended, "I did nothing wrong, Roller. You can't say they were all mad. What about that time I set you up with Diamond Mint?"

"She kicked me in the face," Roller reminded her in a flat voice.

X turned up her nose and said, "Well, maybe you shouldn't have made that joke about her sister Spearmint."

"You made that joke," he corrected her, "then you ducked," he thought for a moment before asking, "Why are we friends?"

X smirked, "You lack social skills and for some reason I think that's endearing."

Rainbow Dash whispered to Fluttershy, "Yeah. Great friends," before speaking loud enough for the others to hear, "So, what are you up to today, Roller? Got time for a game?"

The author was a little surprised and they could see it on his face, "Uh, you're asking to play? Now? Like, continue the campaign?"

Rainbow walked up to him and said in a low, angry tone, "That guy called me trash. I wanna hurt him."

Roller smiled and walked over to the door. "Well, you and Fluttershy were away from the rest of the group so we can probably manage that. Just let me close up for lunch and I'll set up the board," he told them. When he got to the door though, there was another pony there.

The pony in front of the shop seemed unnaturally smooth and shiny. "H-he-hello, Mr. R-r-r-ro-roller," it spoke like a skipping record, "C-ca-can I interest-t-t-t you in..."

"We're closed for lunch," Roller told him before slamming the door in his face. As the writer turned, a bright flash could be seen underneath the door. He opened the door again and saw the Doctor and Ditzy Doo standing on the other side.

"See, Ditzy?" the Doctor was smiling, "I told you that antiplastic would work. Now, let's..." he realized that the author was staring right at him, "Oh. Hello, um..." The doctor reached forward, took the doorknob in one hoof and shouted, "You're closed!" before slamming the door shut.

The four ponies and the rabbit inside the shop stood in silence for a moment. Finally, X asked, "Ever get the feeling that you're stuck in somepony's really weird fan fiction?"

Rainbow Dash shook her head and replied, "No, just Twilight's."

* * *

><p>AN: According to the Brony Code of Ethics and Fan Fiction, section 4, paragraph 9, "All fan fiction must make at least one or more references and/or jokes about Doctor Hooves/Who within the first twenty chapters." Well, there you go. Next chapter has more role-playing. See you next week.


	21. Nature's Fury

Chapter 21

Nature's Fury

Flute R'Shye watched as Reyna paced back and forth along the wall to their cell. The barbarian forehead creased as she concentrated on finding a way out of their situation. It wasn't too long before she noticed a large lump of something in the shadowy corner of their chamber.

"Maybe that's something we can use," Reyna said as she walked over to the lump. The closer she got, the more of the object she could recognize. Right next to it, she could see that it wasn't an object at all, but one of the largest ponies she had ever laid eyes on.

The stallion on the floor in the corner had a black cutie mark shaped like a dumbbell. His pelt was a dull orange color and had a dark brown mane. He opened his eyes and yawned, looking to the mare and greeted her, "Well, it's been a while since I had guests. Hello there, little savage."

"Savage?" Reyna sounded insulted, "Hey, I can be just as not-savage as those other ponies if I wanted to. I just don't want to. Besides, who are you to talk?"

The stallion got to his hooves and stood to his full measure. He was even larger than the barbarian expected and his deep voice seemed to shake in her chest, "I'm what some ponies call a hero and trust me, lass, I've seen my share of savages and you are as savage-looking as they come. My name is Horsecules. What's yours?"

Flute's eyes lit up and she stared at their cellmate. She could hardly contain her glee as she cheered, "Oh my gosh! Horsecules! I'm such a huge fan! Could you sign my saddlebags?"

"**Who the hay is Horsecules?"**

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash looked worriedly at her friend, "What's got into you, Fluttershy?"<p>

Fluttershy was nearly bouncing in place as she told her, "He's only one of the strongest, most heroic and handsome heroes in the Equestraland novels," she seemed to calm down a little, "He's, um, one of my favorite characters. Rarity's too."

X giggled before saying, "Well, thanks for saying that. It took me a few tries before I made a character that could survive one of Roller's campaigns. Of course, speaking like him makes some ponies give me weird looks."

"Yeah," Rainbow Dash scratched her head, "How do you do that with your voice anyway? That's pretty deep."

Roller chuckled a little and spoke up, "I made her some Poison Joke tea as a prank when we were still in grade school. She sounded like that for a week afterwords. Who knew she'd learn how to recreate that low pitch later?"

"Wait," Fluttershy realized something, "X is the one who made Horsecules? Not you?"

"Yeah," X and Roller said in unison.

Fluttershy blushed a little as she told the pink pegasus, "Can, um, can Rarity and I have your autograph later?"

"**Sure. Later. It's always nice to meet a fan."**

* * *

><p>Horsecules looked over the cell door. He sneered at them and said, "No matter how I try, I can't seem to break these bars down. I think there's some kind of magic protecting them. Neither of you would happen to be a sorceress, would you?"<p>

Flute and Reyna shook their heads, but then Reyna got an idea. "Hey, Flute, what if you could slip between the bars?" she asked, "You know, turn into a cat or something."

Flute bashfully kicked at the floor and muttered, "I can only do that once more before I have to recharge my powers. Besides, I don't think I can unlock it even if I got to the other side."

"It's the best shot we have," Horsecules shrugged, "One of the guards should have a key if you can get it from him. Good luck."

The forest pony took a deep breath and cast her spell. Her body became smaller, her hooves turned into paws, her mane shrank away and long whiskers grew out from under her nose. In a few seconds, she had taken the form of a small, yellow cat with leafy, green vines wrapped around her neck like a collar. In this new form, she squeezed between the bars of the cell door and stumbled out onto the other side.

Looking around, Flute could see other cell doors down the hallway and a wooden door at the end. As she moved to the end of the hall, she peered into the cells she passed and saw other ponies. They looked thin, sickly and miserable for the most part save for the few of them that looked angry.

As she reached the wooden door, the cat could hear something on the other side. It was like the grinding of a mortar and pestle or grinding of stone against one another. The rhythm was regular, though she didn't recognize exactly what the noise was until she resumed her forest pony form and looked through the small, barred window in the middle of the door.

Just on the other side was an armored Diamond Dog with his helmet pulled over his eyes and snoring in slumber. Flute tried to open the door, only to find that it was locked. Peering through the window again, she could see that the sleeping guard had a ring of keys hanging from his belt.

"Oh, um, Mr. Guard?" Flute's voice was as quiet as ever, but the dog stirred and awoke from his slumber as she continued, "I'm sorry to wake you, but I think I need that ring of keys. Would you please give it to me?"

"**You've got to be kidding."**

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash's tone was flat and irritated, "You can't really think this will work. You just..." all she could do was let out a frustrated sigh.<p>

Roller smirked and told the embarrassed yellow pegasus, "I'm going to have you roll a Charisma check for this. You know, just so I can see how badly this goes for you."

"Okay," Fluttershy nodded and rolled a die. The piece of plastic bounced around the table a few times before landing on a single side. Fluttershy looked at the number on the die and did a little math in her head before saying, "I got a total of twenty-four."

Roller's ears perked up and he gave her a confused look, "Twenty-four is your total? That can't be right. The highest modifier you can have at your level is four and the highest you can roll is," the author stopped talking and looked at the die himself. His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped before he whispered ,"No possible way."

X snickered a bit before finally succumbing to the fit of laughter she was trying to hold back. She talked in between uncontrolled laughter and gasps for air, "Ha-ha-ha! A natural twenty! Ha-ha! I can't beli... ha-ha-ha! What are the odds of that?"

"Um, I don't get it," Fluttershy blushed, "What happens now?"

Roller cleared his throat and explained, "The roll on a natural one indicates a Fumble and I've already explained that to you after Pin Kay's little bonfire incident. This is a natural twenty, the opposite of a Fumble. You rolled what's called a Critical Success and that means you automatically succeed at whatever it is you're trying to do. In this case..."

Roller let out a sigh...

"**This is so wrong."**

* * *

><p>The guard passed his keys through the window, eyes still heavy with sleep as he did so. After that, he drifted back to sleep and Flute went back to her cell and unlocked the door. Reyna and Horsecules stepped out into the hall and thanked her.<p>

"Nice job," The large stallion congratulated, "I can't tell you how long I've been stuck in there. Anyway, as long as we're together I should probably try to keep you lot out of trouble."

"I'm looking to cause a little trouble," Reyna said proudly, "Let's set these other prisoners loose and see what kind of damage we can do!"

The sounds of ponies moving to the front of their cells echoed throughout the hall. "Somepony is setting us free?" one voice asked. Another shouted, "Hey! Do it already! I want a piece of that evil wizard as a trophy!" to which the others all started yelling in agreement.

"Um, this could get violent really fast," Flute shuddered, "C-can we just set them free and find a way out?"

Suddenly, the room was silenced by a loud thumping noise. Everypony went silent as the hallway was suddenly filled with a mass of white fur. Before the party now stood a truly massive rabbit, glaring at them with all the anger his adorable face could muster.

"Killer rabbit!" Horsecules shouted as the monster kicked him across the...

"**Angel! No!"**

* * *

><p>Fluttershy shouted at her pet rabbit as he jumped onto the table and threw a powerful kick at one of the figurines on it. The pawn flew through the air and struck the Horse Master right in the face. Roller clutched where he was hit and shouted, "OW! MY EYE!"<p>

"My miniature!" X cried out, "Bad bunny! Very bad bunny!"

Fluttershy picked up Angel in her teeth and put him on her back. Looking to the others, she spoke very quickly, "I'm so sorry! He's just cranky because he refused to take his nap earlier. Are you okay?"

Roller rubber his eye and glared at Angel from across the table. Through gritted teeth he said, "I think I'm alright. Not the first time a twelfth-level Dire Rabbit has interrupted an adventuring party. Just get that little hellion out of my shop!"

Fluttershy moved away from the table. As she left, she kept apologizing, "I'll leave him at home next time. Um, Are you sure you're okay? I think I have something for your eye if it's..."

Roller cut her off with an order, "Don't talk. Just go," and she obeyed without another word.

Rainbow Dash moved to the door. She tolled the others, "I'm just gonna see if Fluttershy is okay. She's kind of sensitive. You understand, right?" and then left.

X walked to the other side of the table and commented, "Wow, you sure know how to pick 'em. Don't you, CR?"

Roller stopped rubbing his eye and looked down. Picking up a mostly brown pony figurine, he grumbled, "What is it with players and causing me pain?"

X giggled, "We like to see horse masters squirm. Why else would I keep my old character sheet?" before looking over her miniature and saying, "Speaking of whom, I think ol' Horsecules there got a little scuffed. You sell any model paint?"

The author nodded and went behind his counter. He pulled a bottle of brown paint out from under his cash register and put in down on the table. "Don't worry about payment," he told her, "I'll just put it on the Cutie Mark Quartet tab."

* * *

><p>Fluttershy was halfway down the street when Rainbow Dash appeared next to her. "Hey," the weather pony said softly, "You alright?"<p>

Fluttershy nodded, but her voice was shaking a little "Oh, I'm f-fine. Angel is j-just a little out of line t-today. That's all."

Rainbow Dash arched an eyebrow and asked again, "Are you sure? I mean, isn't this is the kind of thing that upsets you?"

The yellow pegasus insisted, "Really, Rainbow. I'm okay. I just wasn't expecting Angel to do that," to which the rabbit crossed his arms and turned up his nose. She continued, "He's so impatient today."

As the two approached the end of the block, they could see Rarity and a portly, yellow colt leaving the Carousel Boutique. They started walking towards the Hobby Horse when Rarity recognized her two friends, "Hello, girls. Out for a walk?"

"I was just on my way home," Fluttershy explained, "Angel is kind of cranky right now and I've got a lot of groceries in my bags. Sorry, but I really shouldn't stay and chat. Um, I hope that's okay. Bye."

As the quiet pony left, Rainbow looked at Rarity's new acquaintance. "Um, Rarity?" she asked her friend, "Who's this guy?"

Rarity gestured to the gentelcolt and said, "This is Piccolo Concerto. He's a part of A Capella's entourage and was just waiting for somepony in my shop," she then turned to the earth pony, "Concerto, this is my friend Rainbow Dash."

"Hi there," Concerto said with a friendly grin, "We were just on our way to the Hobby Horse to get my friend X. Wanna come?"

Out from a nearby doorway came a blur of pink fur and high pitch noise. "The Hobby Horse?" gasped Pinkie Pie, "That's a great idea! I'll go with you! Can I come with you? I'm coming with you."

Concerto was nearly knocked off his hooves by the new pony, but Rainbow moved to keep him from falling over. "Wait," Concerto was stunned, "Who are you? Where did you even come from?"

"My name is Pinkie Pie," the pink pony introduced herself, "I was just hanging out next to the fourth wall and saw you guys heading to the next chapter. I think it has more role-playing in it. This is gonna be fun!"

Rainbow Dash shrugged her shoulders and said, "I think I've just about had my fill of vitamin crazy for the day. If anypony needs me, I'll be napping over Sweet Apple Acres."

As the pegasus flew off, Rarity, Concerto and Pinkie began walking towards the Hobby Horse. "Oh! Look over there!" Pinkie exclaimed, "I think we've reached the end of the chapter. See? There's the Author's Note!"

* * *

><p>AN: My editor says that he'll forgive me for smashing the fourth wall like that if this chapter inspires pictures of Fluttercat or Flutterkitty. I'll have another chapter up next week as usual.


	22. Colt in Shining Armor

Chapter 22

Colt in Shining Armor

Pinkie Pie, Concerto and Rarity entered the Hobby Horse and were met with a sorry sight; Roller was sporting a black eye and picking up the pieces to a game of Horses and Heroes while muttering something under his breath. X was at the counter with a small figurine in front of her, trying to paint it while holding the brush in her mouth when she noticed them.

"Hello, Rarity," X greeted them as she put her brush down, "So, you've introduced Concerto to someone have you? That's lovely! Saves me a lot of work," her attention then turned to the pink pony she hadn't met before, "Hi there. What's your name?"

Pinkie darted up to the pegasus and a series of sounds that could have been words erupted from her mouth at a rapid pace. She continued making these noises for almost a minute until Rarity spoke up, "Pinkie, mind your manners. Have you been eating chocolate-covered coffee beans again?"

"Yep!" Pinkie answered, "You should really try them sometime. I had like, six before getting off work today."

"Six beans?" Roller asked from his seat at the table.

"Six BAGS!" Pinkie cheered.

Roller put down his game pieces and asked, "Um, is that safe? I mean, that much caffeine really can't..."

Pinkie cut him off with a wide-eyed stare and a cry of, "I CAN SEE FOREVER!" followed by a hushed statement, "There is no fourth wall."

Concerto looked to Rarity and asked, "Is she always like this?" with a voice full of fear and concern.

"She's usually not this hyper, but she also doesn't gorge herself on coffee beans either," Rarity answered before letting out a sigh, "Ah well. It'll wear off eventually."

Pinkie looked at the pieces on the table and then back to Roller. He could barely understand her with how fast she was speaking, but he could understand, "Were you playing H and H just now? Can I play? Can I? Can I? Huh? Please? I promise not to..." and then the sounds all blended into another long strand of ceaseless noise.

Roller looked at the door of his shop, then back to Pinkie, then grumbled and told her, "If I set the board back up then you have to stop leaving your hoof prints on the fourth wall. Got it?"

In a flash, Pinkie, Rarity and Concerto were all sitting around the table and a board was set up before them. Their character sheets were present as were several sets of dice and pencils. Pinkie smiled and said...

"**Got it! Can we start now?"**

* * *

><p>Lady Styles and Pin Kay wandered the halls of a grand palace. The walls were richly decorated with paintings, drapes of red silk hung from the windows and chandeliers lit their way. Guards stood at every corner and every door, eying the two ponies as they walked and occasionally straightening their stance when they got too close to certain doors. The smell of cooking vegetables wafted through the air.<p>

"Mmmmm," Pin Kay licked her chops, "Who's cooking? Do you think dinner is almost ready?"

Styles replied just above a whisper, "I'm not sure we should stick around for supper. Something about our host's sudden hospitality doesn't seem right."

As they turned another corner, a stallion in plate armor stepped in front of them. His coat was auburn and his tail was pure white. His voice seemed to echo inside his helmet as he told them, "Lady Styles, Lady Kay, the lord of the castle wishes for your presence in the dining room."

Styles shuffled her hooves nervously. "We're not hungry," she said while taking a step back, "I'm afraid that you'll have to tell the lord that he'll be dining without us."

The stallion lowered his head enough to peer directly into Style's eyes. "This was not a request," he told her in a low voice, "This was an order."

The look in the knight's hazel eyes didn't seem right. It didn't match the malice in his voice at all, instead seeming kind and sorrowful. It was almost as if he were sorry for something, but she couldn't tell what.

Pin Kay shook the thief from her thoughts, "Well, you heard the guy. Free food!"

"R-right," Styles replied as the stallion turned and started leading them down another corridor. As they walked, the smells became stronger. Soon, the group came to a pair of double doors that seemed to open on their own as they approached.

The room before them had a high ceiling and a large table in the center with many chairs surrounding it. At the head of the table was the mysterious, robed figure that had captured them. Their host and captor greeted them, "So nice that you could make it, Lady Styles and Lady Kay. I did miss the pleasure of your company. Come in! Have a seat."

The thief and the bard did just that as the armored stallion took his place at their captor's side. The robed pony continued talking, "I'm so sorry that we had to meet on such bad circumstances. Why, I don't think we even got a chance to properly introduce ourselves. Of course, I already know who you are. You are probably curious as to my identity though. Right?"

Lady Styles turned up her nose and scoffed, "I try not to associate with ruffians. After all, a mare has to keep up appearances."

Pin Kay tried to copy her friend, "Yeah. Ruffians," but after a moment of quiet, she asked, "What's a ruffian?"

Their captor tapped on the table a few times and a bowl of soup appeared before either of his dinner guests with a puff of black smoke. He smiled as he told them, "You should really eat something after that little mishap in the tunnels. You're probably starving."

Styles pushed the bowl away. Peering down her nose of the wizard, she said, "I'm afraid not. You can simply give my food to the dogs instead."

Pin Kay did not follow the thief's example, her face already half-covered in foodstuff by the time Styles had noticed her odd silence. "Pst!" She whispered, "Pin! Stop eating!"

"What?" Pin looked up from her dish with a confused look, "It's good!"

The robed pony started talking again, "My chefs prepared this dish fresh for you, my dear ladies. They've been slaving away all morning on it. It would be a shame if it went to waste as rations for the guards."

Styles shook her head. Her voice was heavy with disdain, "Listen... whatever it is your name is, I'm on to you. You captured countless ponies in those mines, made my friends into your prisoners and for some reason or another had yourself blindfolded when you picked out those drapes. Ugh! So tacky."

"I assume that you're getting to a point, my lady," the robed figure's voice chilled her to the bone from across the table, "If so, now is a good time to make it."

Style's cheeks turned red with anger as she spat, "You're absolutely horrid! Who do even you think you are?"

He smiled wickedly as he answered, "So sorry that I've failed to introduce myself. My name is Faust. You would do very well to remember it as it is the name of Equestraland's future king."

"Ha!" Lady Styles mocked him, "I don't suppose you keep up with current events, but we already have a ruler. Queen Solaria and her court are doing very well without you, Mr. Faust."

Faust's smile vanished and his voice boomed, "LORD Faust! Not Mister! LORD! Soon to be King and your queen has little say in the matter."

"Didn't your mother teach you not to raise your voice at the table?" Styles asked rhetorically, "Come, Pin Kay. We're leaving."

Styles began walking out the door, but soon realized that her friend was not following. "Pin?" her voice shook as she turned back around and she saw the bard sitting perfectly still, soup still dripping from her chin. "Pin, are you alright?" She asked.

The bard didn't respond to her friend's voice or her approach or her gentle nudge in the side. Pin Kay was completely motionless and the only voice in the chamber was Faust's low, menacing chuckle. "What did you do?" Style's yelled to her captor as her horn began to glow and the silverware on the table rose up next to her and pointed at him.

"Me?" he replied, "I didn't do anything. Your friend on the other hand was foolish enough to eat Lotus Soup. Assuming that you've studied alchemy, you know that it puts ponies in a dream-like state and makes them very susceptible to verbal commands," he then ordered, "Pin Kay, sing for me."

Styles was about to charge Faust, but then she heard a few notes of a familiar song come from behind her. Pin Kay was singing, "_Dancing bears, painted wings_" Styles turned around and looked on in horror as her friend sang in controlled, mechanical pitches, "_Things I almost remember._"

"Pin?" Style's was at a loss for words after her friend's name. The thief didn't even notice as the armored stallion trotted up behind her. Pin Kay continued to sing, _"and a song someone sings, once upon a December."_

Faust's low chuckle turned into outright maniacal laughter as he saw Style's nearly reduced to sobbing at the site of her friend's fate. Pin Kay's lyrics went on uninterrupted by the thief's silent tears, _"someone holds me safe and warm. Horses prance through a silver storm."_

Suddenly, a deeper voice joined the song. The armored stallion started singing along, "_Figures dancing gracefully across my memory._"

Faust's laughter stopped and her glared at the knight. "I didn't order you to sing!" He scolded, "Get back over here!"

The stallion shook his head, as if just waking up from a nightmare. "No, M'lord," he stated, "I don't believe I will."

The robed pony's jaw dropped and he managed to say, "Uh-Oh," just before the armored stallion kicked one of the chairs by the table at him. The furniture smashed against a blue bubble that suddenly appeared around the magic-user and the knight ordered Styles, "Run!"

The thief and her new friend bolted from the room and darted down the twisting halls of the palace, dodging the guards' claws and spears as they did so. Eventually, they made it to the front gates and could see the draw bridge being raised.

"Wait!" cried Styles as she stopped in her tracks, "We can't leave without Pin!"

The knight shook his head and told her, "No choice. Sorry, but if we're leaving then we're leaving now. I promise that we'll rescue her later."

"What about my other friends?" Styles was clearly panicking.

"Leave them!" the knight gave another order, "What's important now is getting out with our own lives and free will. We'll come back later."

Styles looked back at the palace before nodding and following her knight in shining armor to the drawbridge, leaping over the gap between its edge and dry land on the other side. The two kept running along the road with the howls of Diamond Dogs growing more faint as they went. Eventually, they were alone a small town could be seen on the horizon.

"Well, that was clo..." the knight started to speak, but Styles struck the side his helmet with one of her front hooves. She screamed at him between tears or anger and sorrow, "Why couldn't we do that before Pin ate the soup! Where was all this derring-do back in the hallway?"

The knight blushed and apologized, "I'm sorry, dear lady. My mind was not my own until I heard the bard's song. Allow me to at least introduce myself; I am Sir Beopony, Hero of Equestraland."

"B-Beopony?" Styles stuttered, "Great hero you turned out to be! Three of my friends, maybe even more are still locked in there! I'm just a thief and not very good in a fight, but you're a knight in shining armor! What's you're excuse for not trying to save them?"

"Lady Styles," Beopony replied, "We will rescue them. Why, I bet my friends are working on it right now and just waiting for me to lead the charge."

The two started walking down the road towards the town, passing farmland as they did so. The thief warned Beoppony, "You'd better be right. For Pin's sake."

* * *

><p>AN: The song is Once Upon a December from the animated movie Anastasia. See you next week.


	23. Rule Zero

Chapter 23

Rule Zero

Pinkie Pie stared at her character sheet. "So, I don't have control of Pin anymore?" she asked. The pink pony wasn't sure if she should feel confused or frustrated.

"Until further notice, not really," Roller explained, "But, I'll make saving rolls periodically to see if you're able to throw off the effects of Faust's magic."

Concerto cleared his throat and said, "She should have gotten a saving throw when she first ate the soup. You didn't have Pinkie roll or anything."

"I rolled for her," Roller replied, "She failed. If I had her roll, that would have been a dead giveaway that something was odd about the soup and Rarity would've known immediately to stay away."

Rarity spoke up, "I knew to stay away anyway. Besides, acknowledging that I saw the die roll would have been breaking character. That's something a good thespian would never do."

Roller stared at Rarity for a few seconds before cracking a smile. He sounded pleasantly surprised when he said, "Well, it's nice that I don't have to explain metagaming to everypony. Sorry for underestimating you."

Concerto chuckled a little, "Roller, you haven't changed a bit."

The author smiled and nodded, "Neither have you, PC. It's good to have you back in the party."

"Um, guys?" Pinkie butted in, "What's metagaming?"

"I'll explain later," Concerto and Roller answered in unison. The Horse Master looked at his friend and arched an eyebrow, causing the portly pony to shrink away. "PC, am I really that predictable?" Roller smirked, "Should I throw you guys some... surprises?"

"**Uh-Oh."**

* * *

><p>Beopony stopped in his tracks as he and Styles got close to the town that not too long ago had been sitting on the horizon. Ahead of them was a group of four guard dogs wearing armor and large cage on wheels with four ponies inside. "My lady," He addressed Lady Styles, "this looks serious. Better let me handle it."<p>

The thief turned up her nose, insulted. "Please, Sir Beopony," she said haughtily, "I know how to handle these brutes," she then approached the guards.

"Stop!" commanded on of the guards, "Nopony goes in or out of Colony without..."

"How DARE you address me in such a way!" the thief interrupted, "Is this how you treat all of Lord Faust's inspectors?"

The guards looked to each other in confusion. One of them scratched his head and asked, "Um, inspectors? What is pony talking about?"

Styles rolled her eyes and proceeded to lie through her teeth, "Lord Faust sent out a memo last night about this. Didn't you hear? Due to the security risks that his new house guests may pose, all guards and prisoners have to pass random inspections. These inspections are to be carried out by me. Is that understood?"

The dogs looked at one another again and then back to Styles. Another one of them tried to speak, "We not get..."

"Oh, don't tell me you didn't get the memo!" Styles recoiled in false shock, "Oh my. That's not good. The only other guards that didn't receive that message got stuck with latrine duty."

"Latrine?" The dogs all cried out in fear before one of them asked, "What is latrine?"

Styles interrupted again, "Listen, how about we just do the inspection and I give you and your prisoners passing grades. Then you don't have to wash out the restrooms for the rest of your days."

The guards all nodded, "Thank you, pretty pony! We not want do stinky job!"

"Of course," she continued, "This means you'll have to let us into town. My escort and I will need to examine..."

This time the dogs interrupted, "Sure! Anything! Just don't tell boss pony we not get message."

Lady Styles entered the town with Beopony following close behind. As they passed the cage, the knight told them, "We'll be needing this," and started pushing it along with them.

"**I can't believe that worked."**

* * *

><p>Concerto was barely able to breathe in between fits of laughter. Pinkie joined in and soon, everyone in the room was either laughing outright or quietly snickering. "So, CR," Concerto was finally able to speak, "What happens now?"<p>

The author kept laughing, his cheerful chortle slowly shifting into something much more malevolent. Soon, everyone at the table realized that he was laughing for a much different reason and they didn't make a sound. Roller looked at Rarity and Concerto with a mischievous smile and stated...

"**Now it's time for your surprise."**

* * *

><p>As the knight and the thief wandered through the town, they got an uneasy feeling. Something about this place wasn't right and it was more than simply the dim streetlamps and the vacant streets that was wrong. Before either of them could say what it was for certain, they heard a high whistle from a nearby alley and white smoke suddenly clouded their vision!<p>

Amidst the confusion, Lady Styles could see figures darting around her. She tried to run, but something hard and heavy struck her in the back of the head and she fell to the ground unconscious. Beopony steadied himself for a brawl, only to meet a similar fate.

As the two faded from the conscious world, they heard the voice of a colt telling them, "Welcome to the Colony, traitors."

"**Hm... Now we should probably wait for Twilight and AJ."**

* * *

><p>Roller tapped a hoof against his chin, "Yeah, I can make this work."<p>

Pinkie smiled as she stepped away from the table. "Okie-dokie-lokie!" she nodded, "I'll get the others together to meet tonight."

The author was shaken from his thoughts. "Wait, really?" he was surprised, "You can do that at the last minute?"

"Sure!" she cheered. "I wanna know how this story ends!"

"Indeed," Rarity agreed, "This keeps sounding more and more like one of your novels, Mr. Roller."

Roller smiled and started picking up the pieces of the game. Concerto started helping as Rarity and Pinkie bother left. X put her figurine in her saddle bag and told the colts, "I'll try to get another pony to show up this evening. I think you both know who."

The author and his friend were now alone in the Hobby Horse. Cleaning up their game didn't take very long with the two of them working on it. In almost no time at all, Roller reopened the Hobby Horse and Concerto was looking over the contents of the store's shelves.

"Wow, you've got a lot of stuff," Concerto commented, "I bet everypony comes here to buy toys, games and all sorts of things. You must be one of the most popular ponies in Ponyville!"

Roller looked down and away. "Come on, PC," he blushed, "You know that's not true. It wasn't true in school, it wasn't true after I got published. You're just trying to make me feel better."

"Yeah, I know," Concerto replied, "No offense, CR, but you can be kind of a downer," he saw Roller frown a little when he said that and then asked, "That hasn't changed much, has it?"

The author sighed and shook his head, "Having my three best friends leave town didn't help matters. Still, you guys have your own careers to work on."

"You know you can always write to us, right?" the yellow colt asked with a reassuring softness in his voice, "I mean, we're practically brothers."

Something in Roller's demeanor changed. It was like Concerto had insulted him somehow. The gray stallion looked his friend in the eye and scolded, "I DID write to you guys! You never wrote me back!"

"Really?" Concerto tilted his head to one side in confusion, "I didn't get any letters," then he looked like he realized something, "Oh, I get it. What? Am I not cool enough for you to write to?"

"Of course you're not!" Roller said, "But I did it anyway because we're supposed to be friends. Remember?"

Concerto was completely befuddled as he restated, "I never got any letters. Are you sure you got the right address?"

"Pretty sure," Roller stated, but he didn't look like it, "When I couldn't reach you there, I just started sending it to the fan mailing address you guys gave in one of those pop culture magazines. You seriously didn't get a single letter?"

Concerto only shook his head. The two sat in quiet thought for what felt like a long time. "Maybe," the portly pony suggested, "your letters were intercepted by aliens."

"What?" The author said flatly, "That makes no sense."

"It makes perfect sense!" Concerto exclaimed, "Maybe your letters would have revealed some kind of plot by evil trashcan aliens. If your letters somehow held clues to, like, weird things happening around Ponyville then it might have been bad for their plans. The only question is..."

"How many bad sci-fi comics you've been reading lately?" Roller queried, "Not joking. Honest question. Tell me exactly how many."

Another long silence eventually gave way to Concerto's answer, "I lost track at around fifty," then he suggested, "Hey, you wanna play Big Eyes Small Snouts until the others come back for H and H?"

"That RPG based on those Japonies cartoons?" Roller asked to clarify, "I don't know enough about Neighpon to run something like that."

"No problem," Concerto smiled, "I've been practicing my Game Mastering skills."

Roller blinked a few times and a smile formed across his features, "Oh, I've got to see this."


	24. Outside the Game Box

Chapter 24

Outside the Game Box

Gai stood atop a large pile of unconscious bodies, his bright red manes flowing in the gentle breeze. He took a few deep breaths before walking down the hill of ninjas that he had single-hoofidly taken down. As he neared the bottom, the shining form of Tsukuyomi appeared in the sky above him.

"So, the ruler of the moon has returned," Gaikoku huffed as the shining figured slowly descended, "To what do I owe this would-be honor? Is it the fact I just took down your entire ninja army and stopped you from opening Yomi? No, that couldn't possibly be it because you told me that was impossible and the sky rulers are never wro- oh wait. That's exactly what happened."

The shining pony let out a low growl, "One day, the Elements of Balance WILL be mine, Gaikoku Jin. Mark my words, this is NOT OVER!" and in a brilliant flash, he was gone.

The mortal colt with the shining red mane laid down on the soft grass of the field as the defeated army vanished into the dawn behind him. He took a deep breath and turned to look at the rising sun. He would serve as the guardian of the Elements of Balance and the gate to Yomi; the Underworld, just as his ancestors did before him.

"**Okay, PC. The others should be here soon. We should really get ready."**

* * *

><p>Piccolo Concerto closed the small book on the table. He smiled and said, "Yeah, we're done for now anyway. I really don't have any more planned for this setting right now anyway."<p>

Roller nodded and put his dice into a satin bag. He quietly hummed the slow opening to the only Japonies song he knew as he put the game away. Suddenly, he stopped when Concerto asked, "What did you think? Not bad for a first adventure, huh?"

The author thought for a moment, took a deep breath and told his friend, "Not bad at all. The pacing was a little rushed, but we were pressed for time anyway. Most of the other problems I had with the campaign have nothing to do with your abilities as a story teller and everything to do with the fact that I know almost nothing about Neighpon other than the H & H modules based on their folklore. You did a good job making something engaging out of the Three Stat System and with your guidance, character creation was pretty easy. For a beginner, you did pretty well."

The portly pony smiled and boasted, "I told you I'd been working on my gaming skills. I guess all those Horse Mastering for Dummies books really paid off. Right?"

"I should hope so," The author answered, "I wrote a few of them when I ran out of ideas for novels."

Just then, the door to the shop opened and in walked a familiar, white unicorn. "Hello, everypony," he greeted in a posh voice, "Shall I grace you with my presence?"

"Afternoon, AC," Roller and Concerto said in unison. The author looked back to his round friend a told him, "We've really got to stop doing that. Other ponies are going to start to think we share a brain."

X walked in from behind A Capella. "If that's the case then it would explain a lot," she said before having a quick giggle at her friends' expense, "Anyway, we brought everypony with us. Should we get started?"

"Everypony?" Roller was surprised, "How do you guys pull this kind of thing off?"

Pinkie bust into the room with her friends in tow, declaring, "Nopony can resist a good party!"

The other were silent for a moment. Pinkie cleared her throat and awkwardly explained, "you know, like an adventuring party? Like what we have in the game?" only for more silence to follow. She rolled her eyes and said, "Well sure it's not funny when I have to explain the joke. Duh."

All the players took a place at the table as Roller set up the board. Out the window, he could see that the light of the day was starting to fade. He wondered how long he had spent with his friends when he could have been trying to make sales, but then remembered how few customers he had seen that day and shook such thoughts from his mind. Soon enough, the board and all the players were ready to play. The author took his place at the table and started to speak...

"**Alright, let's start with the group that's still in town..."**

* * *

><p>Twin Star and Jack stood up with a start as two new ponies came tumbling down the basement stairs, landing next to them. They'd been waiting by the secret passage for a while, though unsure of exactly how long, and were surprised to see new arrivals. They didn't recognize the one clad in armor, but when the hooded unicorn got to her feet...<p>

"Lady Styles!" Gasped Jack, "I didn't think I'd ever see you again. Thank goodness you're alright. You are alright, ain't you?"

The thief used her magic to dust herself off as she answered, "I'm fine, Sir Jack, but our hosts are being quite rude. I mean, the nerve of some ponies! Who are they to throw a lady and her escort into a place as filthy as this?" she sniffed at the air twice and almost gagged, "What is that smell?"

Twin Star looked away and told her, "Sewage. We kind of had a bad night," but then looked back up and said, "You had a bad night too, huh?"

"I should say so!" Styles continued to complain, "and a bad day! Pin Kay has been bewitched!"

"No way!" Jack exclaimed, but then had to think for a minute, "Uh, how bewitched are we talkin' here?"

The other armored stallion rose up from the ground and shook off some dirt. "Her mind is no longer her own," he told them, "and as long as Faust can keep feeding her lotus soup, there's not much we can do to change that."

"Faust?" the sorceress and the other knight asked in unison.

Styles and Beopony looked to each other, then back to their friends. "We have some explaining to do," the thief sighed.

* * *

><p>Reyna, Horsecules and Flute stood in a corridor line with prison cells. The voices of many angry ponies could be heard echoing around them, shouting, "Let us out! We want revenge! Down with the king!"<p>

Reyna took the keys in her mouth and started unlocking cell doors. Ponies of all sorts came out as their doors opened and when they were all free, they looked to the three adventurers. One of them wearing a cloak stepped forward, " Thanks for springing us. My name is Oliver."

"That sounds familiar," Reyna said, rubbing her chin, "You were the one talking to Jack and Twin Star before, weren't you? Hey! You can probably get some of your friends in the Resistance and..."

"**Whoa! Wait! How would you know about that conversation?"**

* * *

><p>Roller glared at Rainbow Dash from across the table while his three old friends cringed a little. "Hey, she is new, Roller," Concerto's voice shook a little, "She probably doesn't know that metagaming is bad."<p>

"What's metagaming?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"See?" now A Capella was trying to calm his friend, "First offense. She didn't even know it was wrong. Let it slide just once?"

"What's metagaming?" Rainbow Dash asked again a little louder.

X turned to Fluttershy and whispered, "This won't end well. I hope you weren't too attached to that character."

"Would somepony tell me what metagaming is?" Rainbow demanded, speaking just below a shout, "I mean, did I do something wrong?"

There was quiet for an uncomfortable moment but then Roller spoke in a tone that was calm, yet threatening, "Metagming is when you blur the lines between what's happening around the table and what's happening in the story. It is the worst thing a player can do because it breaks the illusion that the Horse Master works so hard to maintain. Essentially, you have broken my fourth wall and now you must be punished."

"I don't get it," Rainbow dash scratched her head, "Shouldn't we be trying to win?"

"Aye, that's one way of looking at it," X said, "but the way you're doing it is kind of like cheating. You're supposed to keep what you know as a player and what your character knows separate."

"Huh?" Rainbow Dash was still confused, "But, I am my character. I thought that was the whole point."

"You control your character," Roller tried to correct her, "But what Reyna knows and what Rainbow knows are not always the same. Reyna only knows about what she's seen or heard about. Got it?"

"But I AM Reyna," Now the pegasus was frustrated, "What? Does not Reyna not know how to fly either just because nopony else has flown in the story?"

Roller rubbed his temples and told her, "Of course Reyna knows how to fly. She's a pegasus. The problem is the she isn't sitting around the table with us right now, and yet you're playing as if she is. Understand?"

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and said, "No, but we're wasting time here. Can't you just ignore any meta-whatever thing I say so we can move on?"

The author sighed and said, "I guess I don't have much of a choice..."

"**...Mark my words though, you'll pay for this later."**

* * *

><p>Oliver turned to Flute and Horsecules. "So, what' the plan for our escape?" he asked, "Start a riot? Overpower the guards? Dig our way out? This crowd won't wait forever for a plan."<p>

Horsecules started walking to the door to the cell block, saying, "I'm not good for much else but brute strength. I say we fight."

"Um, that sounds violent," Flute R'Shye shrank away from the door, "C-can't we just talk to the guards to get them to let us out?"

Reyna arched an eyebrow, "You think you can roll another twenty?"

"Roll?" Oliver asked, "Twenty? You've got a funny way of talking, stranger."

Horsecules continued toward the door. "Negotiations aren't my strong suit," he stated, "Kicking baddies in the head is. Come on, let's get that door unlocked and take the fight to the enemy before they barricade the door."

Reyna unlocked the door at the end of the hall and opened it. She then had topin herself against the wall to avoid being trampled by the escaped prisoners. A flood of angry ponies came pouring out of the doorway, sweeping her two party members with it.

* * *

><p>"...and then we wound up here," Styles finished explaining what had happened to her friends, "as far as I know, Reyna and Flute are locked up some where or worse. We have to get them out of there."<p>

"No problem, M'lady," Jack smiled, "We just gotta convince the resistance here to give us a helpin' hoof. How hard could that be?"

Beopony scraped at the ground with on hoof and said, "It'll probably be harder than you think. They have no reason to trust us and fewer reasons to risk so much just for a pair of ponies that we don't even know the location of. Besides that, they probably think we're spies."

"Oh, that's a shame," came a new voice from the top of the stairs, "Whatever shall you do, Sir Beopony?"

The four adventurers looked up and saw a white unicorn covered mostly in a green cape. His whole face was hidden in the shadow of his hood except for a devilish grin. He came down the stairs, saying, "Come now, fearless leader, this isn't the worst pickle you've been in."

"Robin hoof?" Beopony took a step up the stairs for a better look, "Is that you, old friend? I thought you..."

"Met my end at the hooves of that sorcerer?" the new figure finished, "He only wishes. It takes a lot more than a faulty summoning charm to get rid of me. Of course, I did wind up here in the Colony so that's rather bothersome. Ah well, keep calm and carry on and all that," he reached the bottom of the stairs and embraced Beopony, "It's good to see you again, mate."

"Uh, mind introducin' us?" Jack asked, "Ya'll are actin' mighty neighborly. Old friends?"

Beopony turned to the other knight and smiled. His face beamed as he introduced, "This is my good friend, Robin Hoof. You may have seen him on a few wanted posters, but trust me when I say that there's no better stallion to have watching your back. We used to travel together."

"Charmed," Lady Styles gave a small bow, "I'm Lady Styles. This is Sir Jack of the house of Apple and Twin Star the sorceress. Will you help us rescue our friends?"

Robin Hoof held his head high and told her, "If it means causing trouble for that Faust bloke, consider it done. I've got loads of friends in the Resistance eager to storm that castle. We'll be in and out of the treasure chamber before you know it."

"Treasure chamber?" Twin Star sounded confused, "What about helping our friends?"

"Did I say treasure chamber?" Robin Hoof asked, "I meant... uh... jail. Right, that's it. Jail. To help your friends. I'm not thinking about just looting the place and leaving them for the dogs if that's what you're implying. Uh... you weren't implying that, were you?"

* * *

><p>Roller looked to A Capella from across the table, an amused glimmer in his eye. "You still don't have any ranks in Bluff, do you?" he asked.<p>

AC laughed a little and answered, "What can I say? You don't need to lie to the guards unless they catch you."

Fluttershy looked at the floor and mumbled, "I'm starting to worry about this quest."


	25. Stampede

Chapter 25

Stampede

Horsecules and Flute fought against the force of the crowd, but their strength eventually failed them and they were swept up in the riot. The guard in front of the door was quite surprised not only to see the prisoners escape, but to be trampled by them. Reyna could only watch with a sort of wicked glee at the chaos as it unfolded.

"Oh my goodness!" Flute gasped, "Um, could everypony slow down? Please? Um... hello?"

The forest pony couldn't be heard over the crowd and was soon trapped in a struggle between the prisoners and the guards as the herd of angry equines reached the main hall. Battle and angry shouts surrounded her and she couldn't do much but duck and cover her head for protection. After a few seconds, she heard a familiar voice reassure her, "Come on, Flute! Let's join the brawl!"

She looked up and saw Reyna standing proudly next to Horsecules as they stared down a pair of charging guards. Getting to her hooves, the forest pony steeled herself for the worst. She managed to stammer out, "C-c-can't we just run?" before the two armored dogs were upon them.

The dogs took their swings at the same times, one of them striking Horsecules quite hard across the head and the other just barely missing Reyna. The barbarian spun around while kicking out with her back legs, hitting the guard that had attacked her squarely in the face and forcing him to take a step back. Horsecules reared up and placed on very heavy hoof into his foe's gut, making the dog double over and pass out.

Flute took a deep breath and focused her magic, but nothing happened. "Oh, that's right!" she gasped, "I'm out of spells for the day."

The remaining guard raked a claw across Reyna's face and the savage reeled back in pain. "OW!" She cried out as she threw her front hooves forward onto her enemy's chest, "YOU JERK!"

The guard was pinned to the floor, his head snapping back and striking the hard stone surface. His eyes spun around in his head and he struggled to stand, but gave up very quickly. Reyna glared at him before deciding that he probably wasn't going to get back up for a while and getting off his chest.

Horsecules withdrew at the sight of Reyna's wound. "That looks bad, lass," he told her, "You should probably get a healer to look at it."

"I'm fine!" the savage snapped, "It's just a scratch! Let's find the throne room and end this. NOW!"

Flute looked at Reyna's injury too. It was a nasty set of marks across her left eye that forced her to walk with only the other one open. It was clear that the wounds bothered her, but not nearly enough to stop her. Besides, she couldn't do much to help without her magic. "We should really find a healer," she said in her usual, quite voice.

"I said later!" Reyna yelled, "We're not leaving until that sorry excuse for a stallion is lying at our hooves! I owe him for what he did to my wing."

The barbarian marched down the hall with the other two following. Horsecules and Flute looked to each other, but said nothing. This would have to be be a lesson that Reyna learned the hard way.

* * *

><p>Robin Hoof and his new friends emerged from the basement and were immediately approached by another hooded colt. "The castle, sir!" he sounded anxious, "There's smoke!"<p>

"What?" Robin Hoof gave a disbelieving look, "That can't be right. We haven't sent anyone to cause trouble there yet."

Beopony looked to Styles and asked, "What are the chances that your friends did something rash?"

"Very high, apparently," Styles answered, "I bet they're raising all sorts of trouble. I haven't known the barbarian for very long, but she seemed quite... volatile."

Beopony tilted his head, "Vola-what?"

Twin Star explained, "It means unstable or short-tempered. I'm sure that Reyna can take care of herself though, it's Flute R'Shye who I'm worried about."

"What are we waitin' for then?" Jack spoke up, "Let's get over to the castle, kick some flank and rescue our friends."

Robin Hoof looked through the blinds of a window. He looked back to the others and told them, "If that's the plan then we'd better hurry. It looks like part of the castle is on fire!"

The five heroes darted out the door and headed down the road as fast as they could. In the distance, they could hear the sounds of barking dogs and battle cries. Styles commented, "If Pin Kay were here, she'd be singing one of those metal songs right now."

* * *

><p>Reyna, Flute and Horsecules continued down the halls and eventually found their way to a large room. It seemed to be some kind of dining hall with a large table in the middle and their captor sitting at the head of it. "Hello, my little ponies," he sounded angry, "Here to wipe your dirty hooves on my hospitality some more?"<p>

"YOU!" Reyna barked, "I don't know who you think you are, but it is GO TIME, COWARD!"

The mysterious figure gave a deep, wicked laugh before saying, "You don't know who you're dealing with, so let me make things very clear; I am Lord Faust. I am your future king. I am the most powerful magic-user in Equestraland and you are just an insect before AN EMPEROR!"

A beam of brilliant light shot from Faust's horn and Reyna was just barely fast enough to duck under it. The attack left a large scorch mark on the wall behind her and she growled as she remembered what a similar spell had done to her wing not very long ago. "That all you got?" the barbarian challenged.

"Taunt later," Horsecules said s he jumped onto the table and started to charge, "Fight now!" He was soon right in front of his target and he brought his front hooves down hard. The unicorn fell backwards, out of his chair. He took a few scrapes, but got to his hooves quickly enough and had managed to avoid taking a very heavy blow.

Flute was about to act, but suddenly heard the sound of someone singing. She stopped and listened, recognizing the voice. "P...Pin Kay?" She mutter as she turned around.

Standing in the doorway was Pin Kay, now with very straight hair and a black dress. She held a strange looking guitar that shone in the light of the chandelier above. Strumming on the instrument, she sang a slow, sad melody, "_Now you all know the bards and their songs. When hours have gone by, I'll close my eyes. In a world far away we may meet again, but now hear my song about the dawn of the night. Let's sing a bard's song..._"

A strange, dark flame surrounded Reyna's legs but did not burn her. She didn't even seem to notice. "Come on, wimp!" she shouted at Faust as she charged across the room, "Let's do this!"

The barbarian was about halfway across the room when she started to slow down and then stopped. Chills ran through her body and tears welled up in her eyes. "Wha-what?" she mumbled, "Wh-why?" she could help but lay down and start quietly sobbing, "No... no hope... We don't matter... Why try?"

"Lass?" Horsecules turned to look at Reyna and Faust found an opportunity; his horn glowed for a brief moment before white flames suddenly erupted from his mouth! The fires covered Horsecules and sent him stumbling backwards, shouting, "Gah! That's a cheap shot and you know it!"

"The savage scolds as if I'm going to fight fair anyway," Faust narrated, "I'm a sorcerer. I don't even obey the laws of physics half the time and you expect me to obey the laws of war? You're either a foal or a headcase!"

"I'm about to put you in a case!" the large stallion threatened, "Then I'm gonna bury it!" He jumped off the table and tried to buck the magic-user in the head, but to no avail. Faust twisted to the side and out of the way of the hero's hooves. "Curse you! Stand still!" Horsecules ordered.

Flute looked to Reyna and was about to run to her side, but then began to feel very sad herself. Before she was brought as low as her friend, she suddenly found that her hooves had been surrounded by black flames that did not burn her. Snapping out of her sorrow, she looked to Pin Kay and saw a halo of black fire had formed over her head and it pulsated with the rhythm of her song. "Pin!" Flute called out, "Stop singing! You're not helping!"

"_Tomorrow will take us away,_" Pin Kay didn't seem to hear her friend, "_Far from home,_" she then stopped singing, but kept playing her guitar. Reyna continued the next line, "_No one will ever know our names,_" and then Pin took up the lyrics again, "_but the bard's songs will remain._"

The two seemed to be ignoring everything around them when Flute finally rushed Pin Kay and jumped, putting her shoulder into the bard's face. The pink pony fell back, clutching her nose as Flute apologized, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I just wanted you to stop and you weren't listening and Reyna was... I'm sorry!"

Reyna suddenly snapped out of her sorrow and stood up, shaking her head. Glaring at Faust, she screamed out, "YOU SON OF A..."

Faust interrupted, "Bring it on, savage!"

Reyna ran head-long at her foe, jumping as high as she could and bring down her front hooves hard. She felt a satisfying impact as she made contact with the top of Faust's head, but it was only a glancing blow that left her on all fours, facing a dizzy spell caster. He stumbled back awkwardly, shaking his head to try and recover his senses.

The sorcerer finally regained his balance and, despite a pounding headache, managed to jump back and unleash another beam of light from his horn. This one went past Reyna and towards... "Flute! Look out!" The barbarian called to her ally.

It was too late. The blast hit the forest pony's side and sent her yelping in pain past the bard and out the door. She struggled to get back up, but couldn't find the strength to move. The world around her went black and she slipped out of consciousness.

Horsecules watched helplessly as his new tiny friend fell and could feel his blood boil. "Why'd you do a foal thing like that?" he shouted in anger, "She was the cute one!"

"Tell somepony who ca.." Faust started to say, but the large pony's hoof soon flew across his face and sent him to the floor again. The unicorn struggled to get up this time, holding his injured jaw.

"**Hmm..."**

* * *

><p>Roller rubbed his chin in thought. "This was not expected," he thought aloud, "how should I fix it?"<p>

X asked, "Is there something on your mind, CR? Would you mind sharing it with the rest of us?"

Roller shook his head, "It's HM stuff," he explained, "I'd hate to give you guys that much information. Still... hmm..."

"I know that look," A Capella whispered to Twilight, "That's the look he gets when we're not being challenged enough. It's meant doom for many adventuring parties."

Twilight whispered back, "What do you mean? Do you think it's going to be that bad?"

AC nodded, "Yeah, it'll be bad. If I know Roller as well as I like to think I do, and I'm pretty sure I do, he's going to find a way to make this campaign a lot harder. Something bad is about to happen."

Roller looked back up with a wicked smile. "Told you," AC shrugged his shoulders, "That's the look of a HM who's about to say..."

Roller said in a low, menacing voice...

"**Make a roll for Reflexes."**

* * *

><p>A loud noise could be heard muffled beneath the room, causing Faust's eye to grow wide. "Oh no," he mumbled, "The alchemy lab!"<p>

Reyna gasped as the floor gave out from under her and despite flapping her injured wing, still fell into the dark abyss below. Horsecules ran for the hallway only to be swallowed up as well before he could make it. Faust laughed maniacally as the room continued to shake and cried out, "Lucky me! Enjoy the basement, suckers!"

Suddenly, Pin and Flute fell through the floor into the shadows below as well. "Oh!" Faust yelped, "No! Wait!" he looked down the new holes for a moment before muttering, "Shoot."

* * *

><p>Lady Styles and the others reached the castle's moat and could see smoke pouring up from somewhere behind the walls into the sky, blotting out the light of the sun. The drawbridge was up and the thief cursed their bad luck. Suddenly, they felt the ground shake for a second and then stop.<p>

"What was that?" Twin Star asked as she stared at the ground quizzically.

"I can't say for sure," Beopony answered, "but it can't be good."

* * *

><p>AN: The song is The Bard's Song by Blind Guardian. Look it up, it's catchy.


	26. Experience Pointers

Chapter 26

Experience Pointers

Horsecules and Reyna picked themselves up off the hard, stone floor. The room they had fallen into was dimly lit by glowing embers and the smoke rising up from the rubble smelled like something unnatural. Strange carvings and scorch marks lined the walls and nearby there were two familiar ponies lying one on top of the other.

Flute didn't seem to be moving, but Pin Kay managed to shake herself awake and stood up. Her mane suddenly became frizzy and a large smile appeared across her face. She turned to the warriors and waved a hoof, saying, "Hey! I think I shook off that lotus stuff. How ya doing, Rey...?"

WHAM!

Horsecules had jumped at the bard and placed a strong hoof against her head, sending her to the floor again. The filly's leg twitched and her eyes spun around, but she was otherwise motionless. She moaned in pain and confusion, "Did anypony get the number on that train?"

"Whoa!" Reyna yelled, "Hey! Big guy! Lay off!"

Horsecules turned around and asked, "What? She tried to bewitch us before! I was making sure it didn't happen again. She's not a friend of yours, is she?"

Reyna walked over to the fallen bard and explained, "Actually, she is..."

"**I mean, shouldn't you know that? You're standing at the same table."**

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash was giving an angry glare to X. the pink pegasus rubbed the back of her head and explained, "You see, this is part of the whole 'player knowledge and character knowledge' thing we talked about before. I know that Pin is being played by Pinkie over here and that she's not really evil,, but the last thing Horsecules saw Pin do was try to hurt his friends so I have the character act accordingly."<p>

Rainbow arched an eyebrow, "What's the point of that? Doesn't that hurt us?"

Roller interjected, "Yes, but playing your character is part of the fun here. That and I tend to give away role-playing experience for stuff like this. Really, there's no downside in the long run."

"Experience?" Rainbow Dash asked, "What's that?"

Everyone around the table just looked at Rainbow as if she had two heads. Then they looked to each other, some of them shrugging before looking back to her. Finally, Twilight asked, "Dash, how much of the Player's Hoofbook did you read?"

"Just the first level stuff," she answered, "You guys said that's all I needed to know for now. What's experience? Is it important?"

Roller put his face in one hoof. "I'll explain later," he told her, "In the meantime, let's get back to the game. Just know that experience is good. You want experience..."

"**Back to role-playing."**

* * *

><p>Horsecules stood over Pin Kay and nudged her a little with one hoof. "Um, Miss?" he sounded worried, "I'm, uh, sorry for the rough treatment. Thought you were an evil enchantress. Are you alright?"<p>

The bard lifted her head for a second and let out a laugh before collapsing again. Reyna growled as she walked past the other two and approached Flute. She tried to sound calm and hide her worry and anger as she gently tapped on the forest pony's head. "Flute?" she spoke softly, "Wake up. It's time to go."

Flute stirred a little, but didn't gt up. The barbarian lifted her onto her back and looked back to her other friends to see that Horsecules had done the same for Pin Kay. The two warriors nodded to each other and walked out of the room into a dark, smokey corridor.

* * *

><p>Jack stood at the edge of the moat and cursed their bad luck. "We'll never get across with the drawbridge up," he said as he kicked at the ground a little, "That is, unless one of y'all learns how to fly right quick."<p>

The others looked around for another solution, but it was futile. Twin star sat down and pondered for a while, but couldn't think of anything. "What if... no..." she mumbled, "We could... no, that wouldn't work either... hm... we'd need a lot of rope for that... that would take a ten foot pole... no, that's not it... hm..."

Suddenly, the slow grinding of gears could be heard and the drawbridge slowly lowered. The party stood in surprise as they could see the figure of a familiar colt on the other side. Jack called out "Hey! You're that fella that helped us get away! Thanks!"

The young stallion smiled and walked across the bridge. "No problem," he took a small bow, "Just doing my patriotic duty. Save the Queen and all that."

Twin Star walked up to him and asked, "What's your name? We didn't catch it when we first met."

The hooded figure took down his hood, revealing a young, dirt-covered face. He smiled and introduced himself, "I'm Oliver. I used to be a miner back in Clydesdale, but then the dogs took me away. I've been fighting against Faust ever since. You're not the first group to try and rescue us, but it looks like you're the most successful so far."

Lady Styles asked, "How so? We're still stuck in this dreadful place and our friends are probably terrible danger in that castle."

Oliver laughed a little and told them, "Ever since you all showed up, that wannabe king has been losing his mind trying to catch you. I don't know what you did to get him so riled, but it worked. Anyway, a pair of barbarians and a really cute forest pony sprung most of the prisoners from the dungeon and we've started a riot. I think some of us got a fire going. Wanna join in the fun?"

Robin Hoof answered this question with a question, "Do you even have to ask?" and then he led the group onwards, galloping across the bridge.

The other side of the bridge was home to a courtyard that had been overtaken by plants. Ivy crept up the walls, hedges went untrimmed and weeds sprung up from cracks in the walkway. A large fountain sat in the middle of this place.

"That looks familiar," Twin Star observed, walking up to the fountain, "Isn't this the same kind of fountain from the town?"

Jack nodded, "Looks like, but we ain't got time to admire the scenery," he then walked around the fountain, "Does anypony have a plan for once we're in the castle?"

A voice answered from over the hedge, "Stupid ponies not get that far!" and a pack of diamond dogs jumped through the foliage at the adventurers! Jack drew back in surprise, stumbled and fell into the fountain.  
>Oliver grit his teeth and growled, "Darn! They must have followed me when I ran!" he then turned to where Sir Jack fell and said, "I hope you're ready for a fight."<p>

There was splashing in the fountain, but no answer. "Sir Knight?" Oliver was concerned, "You in there?"

"You not find out!" one of the dogs cried out as it jumped over the fountain and brought down a heavy paw on Oliver's head. The other dogs circled around the fountain, gnashing their teeth as they went. Panicking, Twin Star jumped into the fountain after her friend and vanished from view under the water.

Robin Hoof kicked Oliver's attacker away and asked, "You alright, mate? That looked bad."

The rebel dizzily swayed back and forth, claiming that he was fine until he heard the other guards approaching. Robin Hoof ran at the fountain and tried to jump over to make an escape, but couldn't clear it and fell into the water.  
>Lady Style huffed, "Of all the times to roll a one on the... I mean... Let a real treasure hunter show you how it's done," and then attempted the same task with the same result.<p>

Beopony was now facing down a large group of diamond dogs. He looked right and saw them cracking their knuckles. He looked left and saw one pounding his fist into an open paw. Then he gulped, shouted, "Forget this!" and tried to run past the guards, only for one to push him into the water as well.

The knight sank to what should have been the bottom of the fountain, but then kept sinking. Down and down he went, deeper and deeper with no apparent end in sight. Just when he though he couldn't hold his breath anymore, he felt the water fall away from his face and he took several large gasps of air.

Looking around, Beopony could see that he was no longer in the court yard. He was in another fountain, this one in the middle of a large room. The walls were lined with books and a desk sat again one of the walls. "What in Equestraland..." he started to say, but then heard a familiar voice."

"About time you showed up, mate," Robin Hoof greeted from just out of the fountain. The others were with him, drying themselves off. The thief chuckled, "We were about to leave without you."

Twin Star forced her soaked hat out of her face and asked, "What is this place? Some kind of library?"

"Sugar cube, what would a fountain be doin' in the middle of a library?" Jack responded, "That doesn't make any sense."

The sorceress thought for a moment and eventually concluded, "It's not just a fountain. It's some kind of portal! Like the one back in the mines."

The others looked to each other, then the fountain. Beopony climbed out and then jumped back in, but to no effect. "I guess it's a one-way trip," he shrugged.

Twin Star suggested, "Maybe it's like any other spell and can only be used a few times a day. It passed six of us through the first time. This time it passed you, Robin Hoof, Jack, Styles, and me. If I'm right, it should only be able to send one more."

Suddenly, another pony emerged from the fountain. He muttered something rude about the guards as he got out and shook himself dry. "I'm not having a good day," Oliver complained, "There's way too much action for me."

* * *

><p>Down the hallway, Reyna and Horsecules could here a sound like splashing water and voices. The barbarian and her new friend quieted their hoofsteps as they carried on with their fallen allies on their backs. "This won't end well," the large stallion growled under his breath, "I can tell you that much."<p>

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Robin Hoof turned around a few times, "I hear something coming. You hear it too?"<p>

The others listened carefully and heard the sounds of somepony trotting towards them. They looked in the direction of the noise and saw a closed set of large doors. "We'll set up an ambush," Beopony declared, "Sir Jack, take the left side of the door. I'll take the right. Thieves, to either side of the door behind the knights and wait for my signal. Twin Star, find a safe place to cast spells from. Oliver, dry off and keep her out of the fray. Everypony understand?"

The others looked at the knight with wide eye. Robin Hoof laughed a little before cheering, "That's the leader I remember! Places everyone!"

* * *

><p>Horsecules and Reyna came to a set of large doors. The barbarian carefully opened on of them and stepped into what seemed to be a large library. "This is weird," she stated, "Why would somepony put a libra..."<p>

"ATTACK!" Beopony cried out as he leaped from covered and charged the savage pony. Reyna saw the attack coming and jumped forward, out of the way, losing Flute in the process as she slid off and hit the floor.

The barbarian growled and was about to retaliate when Twin Star shouted, "Wait! It's Reyna and Flute! Stop!" and emerged from behind the fountain with Oliver, "They're friends of ours, Sir Beopony."

The armored stallion stopped and blushed. "F-friends?" he tried to look away, "Oh, um, oops. Sorry."

Flute lifted her head and shook herself awake. "H-hello?" she murmured, still a little dizzy, "Did someone say my name?"

"I didn't," Pin said as she climbed off of Horsecules back and entered the large room, "but it is a fun name to say. Flute. Fluuuuute. Flute Flute Flute," she then grinned and giggled, "We have funny names."

"Pin!" Lady Styles cheered as she ran up and embraced her, "I thought we lost you. Are you alright? What is that dreadful mark on your head?"

Horsecules entered the room and admitted, "Sorry, that was me," only to be smacked in the jaw by Robin Hoof. The large pony yelled, "Well, I thought she was evil!" only to be smacked again.

"Bad barbarian," the unicorn scolded, "Very bad. You have to be more gentle with fillies. Even the evil ones. Remember?"

Reyna scoffed, "Did you see what we all just went through?" she then marched up to Robin Hoof and locked eyes with him, challenging, "Does it look like we need special treatment to you?"

All was quiet for a moment. You could hear a pin drop. The tension in the air was fairly thick as the thief seemed to shrink away from view.

"Um, I do," Flute admitted.

Reyna sighed, "Right... Well... Flute does."


	27. Intermission

Chapter 27

Intermission

"There is now a large group of heroes standing around the library," Roller thought aloud. He looked up to the others at the table and told them, "I've never played with a party this large before. This could get interesting." He then gave his three old friends a sly grin and joked, "Don't baby the newbies too much, okay? Things are already easy enough for you three."

A Capella turned up his nose and gloated, "It's not our fault we're perfect. We were born this way."

X gave him a playful jab to the shoulder and said, "What he meant to say was, 'please have mercy on us, oh great Horse Master.' Right?"

The author gave another evil laugh, declaring, "No mercy! Rule one of game mastering! Bwahahahaha! Beg for salvation that will not come!"

The other six stared at Roller with looks of worry and confusion. The author felt their gaze and calmed himself down. Applejack cleared her throat and suggested, "Maybe we should take a little break. You know, before Roller loses the rest of his marbles."

The author shrugged, but then agreed, "Alright. It's getting to be about dinner time anyway. Does anypony want something to eat? I could whip something up in the kitchen."

X giggled and asked, "Will that something be leftovers from your freezer?"

Roller looked away, "Maybe. I do have a lot of leftovers. How much do you guys like pancakes?"

Concerto chuckled, "Let us take care of dinner, CR. It'd be good to hang out in town with you again and I don't think I can stomach your cooking anyway."

The author was stunned as he turned to Concerto and gasped, "My goodness! I think that was your first back-hoofed compliment!" There was silence for a brief time before he continued, "I... am so proud."

"We brought him up as best we could," A Capella joined in with the faux pride, "He's finally becoming a real part of the group. This calls for a celebration!"

Concerto rolled his eyes, "You're not funny, guys."

X apparently disagreed as she was laughing openly at her friend. The other six couldn't help but laugh a little too, though most of them tried to hide it. Concerto blushed a little and joined in the laughter after a few seconds.

Twilight's stomach growled, turning everyone's attention to her. She laughed nervously and suggested, "Let's meet back here in an hour to keep playing. Alright?" to which everyone at the table agreed and left the shop.

* * *

><p>Rarity and Twilight sat at another table outside of a restaurant, enjoying the sunset. The fashionista had been talking for what felt like ages about all the gossip she had heard around her shop while Twilight sat and listened as intently as she could given her lack of interest. A waiter came by and put a pair of salads between the two and Rarity had to take a break from her gossip to thank him, giving Twilight an opportunity to change the subject, "So, what do you think of X and the others? You've talked to them more than anypony else."<p>

Rarity blinked and few times and thought, "Well, those three are some juicy gossip just waiting to happen. X is constantly trying to play matchmaker, but can't seem to see her best match when it's right in front of her face. Poor A Capella, if it weren't for his celebrity status then maybe he could have a second alone with her."

Twilight nearly choked on her food, "A-A Capella and X? Really? That sounds like a bad fanfiction."

"Like A Long Night in Coldfell?" Rarity smirked and told her, "Dear, trust me. If that colt was sending out signals any harder then you'd pick them up on every radio in Ponyville. Why, he even means to give her a gift."

Twilight remembered helping Rarity earlier. "You mean that dress?" she guessed, "You really think it's for X? Even if it is, can't he just give her a gift as a friend?"

Rarity almost took offense to that last sentence. She stated, "Twilight, you do not commission the greatest fashion designer in all of Ponyville to make a dress like that for someone who's just a friend. Besides, even if I'm wrong there's no harm in a little gossip."

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash locked eyes with the pink pony across the table from her. They tried to psyche each other out for only a few seconds, but in her mind they were hours. She was hungry for victory. Victory and blueberries.<p>

Fluttershy drew in a deep breath and gave the signal, "Go!"

Pinkie Pie and the blue pegasus both dove face first into the pies before them. Taking large gulps, barely chewing, swallowing only when they couldn't fit more into their mouths, each pony tried to clear their plate of pastry before the other. It was neck-and-neck, but in the end there could only be on winner.

"Done!" Pinkie Pie cheered as she held her empty pie tin up high. She smiled, revealing a set of bright blue teeth. Rainbow Dash looked up from her plate before taking her face out of her pie and resting it in one hoof on the table.

"Darn," the pegasus grunted, "You always win eating contests, Pinkie. Where do you put all that pastry?"

"I have an extra stomach for desserts," she said smugly. The pink pony stepped away from the table, saying, "Let's get back to the game. I was having fun!"

Fluttershy was as quiet as ever, "Um, I don't think the others would be done yet. Has it been an hour?"

"Who cares?" Rainbow started towards the door, "I'm getting there first if we leave now or in another fifty minutes."

* * *

><p>Applejack was the first one back to the Hobby Horse. On the door was a sign that said the shop was closed for the day and even though she knew it was mean, the farmer let out a small chuckle at it. It wasn't like it made any difference to most of the ponies that had been spending any time there whether the store technically open or not.<p>

From above came the sounds of flapping wing and labored grunting. Applejack looked up and saw Ditzy Doo hover just above her, struggling with heavy saddlebags. "Howdy, Ditzy," Applejack greeted her while taking a few steps out from under her, "Got some mail there?"

Ditzy landed in front of the door, gasping for breath she answered, "Yep... It's for... Doctor said... Sender is..." she took a few very big breaths before asking, "Can I have a minute? I need... Catch breath... Whew..."

Applejack nodded and leaned against the wall. "Take your time, Ditzy," She yawned, "I was just waitin' for my friends to get back. Don't you usually deliver mail in the morning?"

The mailmare nodded and tried to talk again, this time she was a little more coherent, "Usually, but this mail is late... Why didn't anypony tell me who Sender is before? I would've delivered these letters as soon as I got them."

"Beg your pardon?" the farmer asked as she arched an eyebrow, "Sender?"

Ditzy gave a frustrated sigh and explained, "I got a whole bunch of letters that have 'Return to Sender' on the envelope, but I didn't know who Sender was. The Doctor told me that when these letters say Sender, they really mean Roller. Who makes a typo like that? Roller doesn't even sound like Sender!"

A higher voice suddenly and cheerfully sounded, "Letters! For Roller!" Before the other two could find the source of the noise, Pinkie Pie appeared next to them. The bright pink pony bounced up and down with enthusiasm as she continued, "Is it fan mail? Magazine subscriptions? More chapters of Twilight's fan fiction? Let me see!"

Applejack put a hoof between Pinkie and ditzy. "Hold on there, sugar cube," she ordered, "It all says 'Return to Sender'. It ain't any of those things."

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy landed nearby and walked over. They saw Ditzy's bags and looked puzzled. Rainbow asked, "Anything in those bags for me? Like the forecast?"

Ditzy shook her head and replied, "Not until next week, Dash. This is all for Sender... Roller... Whatever his name is." She turned to the door to the store and knocked a few times. There was no answer.

"Ya'll lookin' for him?" Applejack asked as she gestured down the road. Roller and the rest of the group could be seen approaching. As they got closer, they could see that Rarity and A Capella were blushing and X was giggling madly at something.

"Can you lot believe the imagination on this one?" X asked the others, "She actually thinks that AC..." she then got right back to laughing, "C-can you picture it? Me and AC... oh, that's rich, Miss Rarity!"

A Capella looked away and muttered, "Indeed. Rich. Idle gossip and all that. Tabloid material."

Ditzy ignored the ensuing conversation around her and took a pair of boxes from her saddlebags, putting them at Roller's feet. "I brought you some letters," she told him, "Sorry they're late."

The author opened his door and said, "Um, thanks, Ditzy," before picking up the packages and going inside. The rest of the group followed as Ditzy flew off. X was still giggling as they took their places around the table.

While the others got ready for another part of the game and tried to get X to stop laughing, Roller took the opportunity to open one of the boxes. Inside, he saw several stacks of letters all marked in large, red block letters, "Return to Sender" and they were all initially to go to the same place. The author blinked several times in disbelief.

Suddenly, he heard Twilight's voice, "Roller? Are you alright? You've got that thousand-mile stare you get when you remember something."

The author looked back up for his mail looking very confused. It was like he was caught between outrage, sorrow and nostalgia. As if someone had just brought up a very painful childhood memory. Roller passed the letter across the table to A Capella and asked, "What's all this about, AC?"

The letter was addressed to A Capella. The singer opened it and started reading...

* * *

><p>AC, PC and XP,<p>

It's been almost a year since you left home and this old shop isn't the same without you. I've been writing to you for a while now, but you've yet to respond. Perhaps you're simply too busy to talk to an old friend and that's understandable, but at least let me know that you're receiving my mail.

I've run out of adventure logs to base stories off of and for the past several nights I've stayed up until sunrise trying to write something. It doesn't work. I've tried to get another group together, but nopony seems to even know I'm here. My friends from Manehattan University aren't much fun to play with by mail or otherwise seeing as they get wrapped up in the mathematics of the game rather than the narrative.

On a side note, I'm glad I didn't major in engineering. It takes all the fun out of fantasy.

Anyway, it's not like any of that would even matter. Rolling dice and graph paper are hardly the muses they once were to me. Nothing seems to inspire my writing anymore. Even the letters from my readers seem formulaic to me now, usually starting with compliments and ending with them begging me to continue the Game of Horns story.

It should come as a surprise to no one if this letter is the last thing I ever write. I only hope that one of you actually reads it. Of course, I wouldn't be shocked if you didn't as you haven't responded to any of the other letters.

Sincerely,

CR

* * *

><p>XP whispered, "Well... that was grim," before looking to the writer and asking, "What is this, Roller? Some kind of joke? It's not funny."<p>

The author growled, "That is one of over one hundred letters I wrote to you three. I wrote a letter every week since we went our separate ways for college and once you made it big, you stopped responding. Not cool."

A Capella claimed, "We never got any letters, mate. See? This one wasn't even opened. No idea who returned it to sender."

Roller muttered something under his breath, but then cracked a familiar grin. Everyone felt a chill run up their spine as he told them...

"**Fine. We'll table this for now. Back to the game..."**


	28. A World of Darkness

Chapter 28

A World of Darkness

The adventurers stood together in a large library. Shelves full of books formed neat corridors of potential knowledge that Twin Star desperately wanted to explore, but the rest of the group was less enthusiastic about remaining in the room. Reyna suggested, "We need to get back upstairs and finish this before the riot lets up. Who's with me?"

Flute R'Shye was still shaking off the pain in her side as she answered, "I don't think we have too much magic yet and a few of us are hurt. Maybe, uh, we should take a rest."

The muffled sound of something crashing came from above the ceiling and caught everyone by surprise. Pin Kay pulled out her guitar, saying, "We don't have time to rest, but I have a song that can help with our injuries. Listen!" She then started playing on her instrument and a warm feeling formed around Reyna's wing, Flute's side and Pin's face.

"Oi," Robin Hoof thought aloud, "I know that song," and then he started to sing, "_Carry on, carry on. The chanting has begun. A hymn of fame and glory forever and ride on, ride on. In union we are strong. A symphony of freedom and glory._"

Twin Star and Flute felt something new. A surge of power flew through their bodies, making the sorceress's horn shine for a moment. The bards continued their music in background as the others carried on their conversation.

"Did any of y'all see a way back up?" Jack asked. He frowned when the others all shook their heads and posed another question, "Any of you think you can break open the ceiling?"

Reyna held her head high and told her friend, "The big guys and I already took care of that. Why? You got any more rope?"

Jack shook his head as he answered, "Nope. Sorry. We ran out of rope back in the mines. Remember?" He then asked, "Anypony else have another idea?"

"_We are strangers in a strange land,_" Robin Hoof sang a little louder, _"We are born as renegades and show the world what they should see"_ The feelings around everyone else changed suddenly, "_When we are standing at the crossroads, revolution is our way..._"

Beopony shook his head. "Can you keep it down a little," he complained, "Some of us are trying to think."

The thief didn't seem to listen as he continued, "_We're breaking down the walls of hate!_"

Without warning, there was a great crashing noise from the far end of the library. There was now a hole the size of a small house on the farthest wall and though dust and ruin obscured their vision, the party could see something moving. It was big, furry, white and had brilliant red eyes. With its arrival came to voice of a familiar adversary as Faust could be heard laughing madly from somewhere behind the creature.

"Oh... blimey," Robin Hoof stopped singing just as Pin stopped strumming on her guitar. He cleared his throat before saying, "The song should have restored some of your spells, ladies. Oh, and enjoy the extra Horse Points while they last because if that's what I think it is then we are going to be limping away from this fight if we're lucky enough to actually survive."

The creature in the debris emerged from the cloud of dust. It was muscular and had claws like kitchen knives with teeth to match. It looked almost like a diamond dog, but far more feral. Around its neck was a chain that led to something still obscured by the dust cloud behind it.

Flute gasped when she recognized the beast, "A white wolf? I thought those were only legends!"

The monster let out a howl, forcing the entire party to the floor, covering their ears. Beopony, Robin Hoof and Horsecules were the first to get back to their feet and their knight started shouting commands, "Robin, Horscules, with me against the monster! Lady Styles, take your friends and run. This is not a fight for you."

Styles got up. "There's no way I'm letting you face that alone," she protested, "We can help!"

Reyna agreed, "Yeah! There's no way you're leaving me out of this fight! Bring it on!" The barbarian then started running at the monster, full-tilt. When she got close, the beast let out a mighty roar that sent the barbarian flying backwards through the doors on the other side of the room.

Twin Star's jaw dropped as she watched her friend go soaring over her head. "Maybe we should go," she said, "Let the more experienced warriors take care of this."

"**Should that monster even be in this dungeon?"**

* * *

><p>A Capella was staring daggers at Roller. The author asked in a low, threatening voice, "Who's running this campaign? You or me?"<p>

"You are," The singer answered, "and I understand you're upset about something, but aren't you the one who said to leave our personal problem off the table when we were foals? That creature shouldn't even be here."

The author growled his answer, "You don't like it, superstar? The door is right behind you."

A Capella spent another moment glaring at the gray stallion across the table. No one dared breathe due to the tension. Finally, the singer picked up his dice and said...

"**Since when am I the type to just let you win, CR?"**

* * *

><p>A voice came from behind the creature. It was Faust giving on simple order, "Sic 'em, boy!" The party heard the sound of metal links breaking and the white wolf jumped free from its chain leash and directly at Robin Hoof.<p>

Robin Hoof was far too agile for such a direct attack to work. He stepped sideways and twisted his body so the monster's claws hit nothing but the stone floor. Then it was the thief's turn, so he took a deep breath, dodged another swing of the beast's claws and told the others, "This is why I took some levels in Bard," before letting loose a deafening shout right in his enemy's face.

The monster stumbled back holding its ears as the other more experienced adventurers took positions on its flank. Beopony said to the rest of the party, "You six should take Oliver and get out of here. Find Faust and beat him while we keep his monster busy. That Concussive Cacophony spell doesn't last long."

Jack nodded and ordered the others, "Let's go! He should be just on the other side of the rubble!"

Oliver lead the group around the beast, but failed to spot a beam of searing energy flying out of the dust cloud ahead of him. The rebel fell to his knees in pain and shock and had to be helped to his hooves by Flute. "I'm fine," he said through clenched teeth, "You go after the spell caster. I'd only slow you down."

The other six agreed and carried on without him. When they reached the other side of the room, they could not find their captor, only a broken chain and a set of hoof prints in the dust. Reyna took the lead, commanding the others, "Follow me! We can catch him!"

* * *

><p>The monster shook off its headache and lunged at the pony who deafened it. Robin didn't manage to doge this time and took a nasty blow to that sent him reeling. When the stallion came to his senses, he ran between the beast's legs, dodging another slash as he did so, and positioned himself behind it.<p>

Beopony knew this old strategy and he would be lying if he said he didn't like it. While his ally dove between the white wolf's legs, he moved in front of the monster and gave it a swift kick in the shins. The beast simply growled in response just before the knight shouted, "Yeah, I just kicked you! What are you going to do about it?"

Horsecules knew his part in this all too well. He stayed exactly where he was and waited for the opportune moment as Oliver took Beopony's original position. Now the beast was surrounded and the trap could be sprung.

* * *

><p>Reyna ran through a corridor she recognized and Faust's prison, following his trail the whole way. The others tried their best to keep up with her up the stairs and through the burning halls, but smoke made it hard to see. Soon, the members of the group had lost track of each other and each stood alone in the burning palace.<p>

Twin Star struggled to find a way through and soon came to a large, circular chamber. In the middle of the room was a huge telescope and she could tell from her studies that this was some kind of observatory. The young mare gazed through the lens and gasped, "There's no way that's what I think it is."

A chillingly familiar voice behind her assured, "Oh, don't worry. It is."

* * *

><p>Robin Hoof hopped onto the white wolf's back and smacked it on either side of the head between his front hooves. The monster roared, thrashed and threw the thief into a nearby bookshelf. Bruised, but still not unconscious, Robin Hoof scoffed, "Is that the best you can do? This is hardly a 'rocks fall and the game ends' scenario."<p>

The monster reached for the heaviest object it could find and threw it at the thief. Unfortunately, that happened to be Horscules. Both the thief and the barbarian were now stuck in a pile of books and broken wooden shelves, unable to act.

Beopony charged the beast but was knocked aside with a swing of the monster's claws. The knight wound up in the bookshelf as well and could only watch helplessly as Oliver met a similar fate on the other side of the library. "How many attacks does this thing get in one round?" Beopony asked, but his friends only shrugged in response.

* * *

><p>Twin Star pulled herself away from the telescope and saw Faust standing next to her. She stepped back and let loose a bolt of lightning from her horn only for the sorcerer to duck under it. As her spell scorched a spot on the wall, Twin Star shouted, "Do you know what constellation that is? What are you doing?"<p>

Faust answered in his usual, cocky tone, "Pleiades. The Seven Sisters. I know a lot about that constellation and what it means. It appeared over Atlantis as that city sank beneath the waves and it shows itself now as another empire is about to fall."

He reared up and a beam of brilliant energy shot from his horn. Twin Star rolled out of the way, but still felt an intense heat on the side of her face nearest to the spell. For a brief moment, she caught a glimpse of her enemy's face and the sight of it filled her with fear.

* * *

><p>AN: Carry On is another Freedom Call song. This fic is coming to a close very soon and to be honest, I'm almost sad to be done with it. Be sure to stay tuned, everypony.


	29. Into the Breach

Chapter 29

Into the Breach

"What happened to you?" Twin Star asked. She had just caught a glimpse of Faust's normally hidden face and it made her skin crawl. Even though she could feel the floor shake under her hooves as the battle continued elsewhere in the palace, that didn't scare her nearly as badly as that image.

Faust tossed his head back, taking down his hood in one swift motion. His coat was pure white and his mane was black, but his horn didn't match either color. His horn appeared to be a bright, purple crystal of some kind jutting out from his forehead and his eyes were glowing with unnatural power. "Do you like it?" he asked, "It's amazing what you can do with a philosopher's stone and the right arcane ritual."

Twin Star's own horn began to glow and lightning arced from it as she accused, "You're not even a real unicorn, are you? You cheated to get your magic!"

The bolt struck just a few inches away from its intended target and he gave a wicked grins he answered, "No, I'm not a unicorn by birth. On the other hoof, I'm not really a unicorn right now either." His robes shifted and a pair of black, leathery wings spread out from under them. The sorcerer let out a low chuckle before saying, "I believe the phrase your looking for is, 'I surrender'."

* * *

><p>The white wolf towered over the heroes that were left to fight him and growled. Beopony and Horsecules managed to get to their hooves without a problem, but Robin Hoof struggled to stand. Even though he was the last to stand, he was the first to act.<p>

Robin Hoof took another deep breath and unleashed an ear-piercing pitch that sent everyone to the floor, covering their ears. The monsters raised a paw to smash the thief once more, but Horsecules was upon the beast right away, tackling it to the floor. Beopony joined in the mayhem with a battle cry and soon both he and his barbarian ally had the white wolf pinned.

The monster clearly didn't like being held down and fought as hard as it could to get back up. Apparently, that was harder than any of the heroes expected as Horsecules and Beopony once again found themselves flying into the bookshelves and then crashing to the floor. The monster turned its attention to Robin Hoof who simply whined, "How much does it take to stop this beast?"

"**Whined?"**

* * *

><p>A Capella protested Roller's choice of description, "I was not whining! My character was simply complaining. Would you like to hear whining?"<p>

Roller answered that question with a question, "Would you like to be force-fed your own dice?"

The two glared at each other for what seemed like a long time. No one dared to speak for a little while and the tension in the air between the two was almost palpable. Strangely enough, it was Fluttershy who spoke up first, "Um, do you guys want to take a break?"

"No!" they answered in unison. Roller elaborated, "It's considered a bad idea to take a break in the middle of a battle. Especially one so close to the end like this."

"Is that so?" A Capella asked through clenched teeth, "Well then, I suppose we'd better hurry up and take care of your little pound puppy. Right?"

Before anyone could reach for their dice, there was a knock at the door. The author shouted, "We're closed," and reached for a miniature, but the knock came again and he stepped away from the table to answer it. Opening the door, the author didn't even look at who he was talking to before shouting, "I said we're closed! What part of that is hard to understand?"

"I'm not here to shop, nerd-boy," the stallion in the doorway told him. It was Mic, a fact that the author lamented. The manager walked inside and right up to the table. He scolded A Capella in his usual tone, "AC, baby, you've gotta stop hangin' around this old place. You're gonna wind up smelling like dust and book glue if you..." his voice trailed off as something on the table caught his attention, but he looked right back to the singer and finished, "We gotta go. You've got autographs to sign."

X cleared her throat and corrected him, "Actually, you said we had the rest of today off. Remember? You haven't been changing the schedule at the last minute again, have you?"

Mic sighed, "Look, I don't make the rules in this business. I've been keeping you busy around here for a reason. Can't we just get out of here?"

A Capella arched an eyebrow and stated, "I'd like to know what that reason is. We're in the middle of something and I'm not about to just let the two-bit fanfiction author here win this by default."

Mic stayed quiet. He looked to the table, then to A Capella, then to Roller. Finally, he told the singer, "You have thirty minutes," and went to wait in the corner.

Roller took his place at the table again just as Pinkie Pie joked, "Wow. Even if you guys did get Roller's letter, it looks like you wouldn't have time to read them."

Everyone just glared at the pink pony for a few seconds until Roller spoke again.

"**Anyway, where were we? Ah. Right."**

* * *

><p>Just as Twin Star saw Faust's wings spread wide and show his full, horrific nature, Reyna stumbled into the observatory. She looked to her friend and then her captor before shouting, "Aw yeah! I'm back in the fight!" and charging headlong at Faust.<p>

The villain tucked his wings back in and rolled away from the barbarian's blow, allowing her to crack the floor with her front hooves. He then pointed his unnatural horn at her and from it came another searing ray of light.

Reyna ducked and only took a grazing blow across her uninjured wing. "Hey!" she yelled, "Stop clipping my wings! A girl's gotta fly, you know!"

Before he could make a witty retort, a bolt of lightning from Twin Star's horn struck the mad sorcerer and sent him reeling. He shook from his effort to stay standing, but once he had his footing he only shook with anger. "Why can't you just give up?" he asked, "Let your wretched queen's empire fall. It's my sun that's rising now, not her's!"

* * *

><p>Robin Hoof opened his mouth to let loose another bard spell, but the monster put a sudden stop to that with one blow. The thief was thrown back by the force of his enemy's punch. He tried to get back up, but the room seemed to be spinning too fast for him to do that. He tried desperately to hang on to the waking world, but could not as everything went dark.<p>

Beopony lifted himself up from the pile of ruined books and saw his friend laying motionless on the floor before the beast. "Robin Hoof!" he shouted, "Hang on!"

The knight charged the white wolf again and gave it a powerful kick to the stomach. The beast stumbled back and tried to retaliate when suddenly Horsecules came descending from a high jump and smashed the creature's head with a vicious stomp. Stars circled the white wolf's vision for a little while and the monster fell onto its back.

* * *

><p>Reyna locked eyes with Faust and let out a growl...<p>

"**Hold on a second."**

* * *

><p>Roller sighed and looked up from the table. "What is it, Rainbow Dash?" he asked, "Is being a barbarian suddenly too complicated for you?"<p>

Rainbow Dash said, "No, it's just that I've been looking at my character sheet and there's this thing called 'Rage' on it. What's that for? You know, 'cause it sounds like a combat thing."

X looked to Roller and asked, "You let her play as a barbarian without telling her about raging? I knew you were kind of a mean HM, but that's just cruel."

The author explained, "First of all, X, She just copied her character out of the book without really reading it. You know, newbie mistake. Secondly, Rainbow Dash, 'Rage' is the signature power of the barbarian class and it basically turns you into a one pony army for a few rounds of combat."

"Why didn't you tell me I could do this before?" Rainbow asked angrily.

"**You didn't ask. Can we continue?"**

* * *

><p>Something inside Reyna's mind snapped as she glared at Faust. Her eyes grew wide, she scraped her hoof against the floor and a feint red glow surrounded her. She snarled and growled things that seemed incoherent at first, but a few words stood out, "You... hurt... my... WINGS!"<p>

The barbarian moved faster than she ever had before and swung harder than anypony thought possible. With a sickening, cracking noise, her hoof collided with the side of Faust's head and the villain was forced to the floor. As he strained himself to get back up, the barbarian challenged, "Yeah? Just try that fancy flashlight now, punk!"

The sorcerer got up and sneered at the savage. "Temper, temper," he mumbled, "Didn't your parents ever teach you not to pick fights with ponies who are bigger than you?"

He beat his wings and was soon hovering just below the ceiling. From his new vantage point, he took a deep breath, his horn glowed and then a gout of fire erupted from his mouth and washed over Reyna. The barbarian stood strong and even though she was burned, she did not fall.

Twin Star readied another spell and her horn began to glow. As she muttered an incantation, she swore she could hear music coming from the door. The pleasant strumming of a guitar... wait, that _was_ music coming from the door. Pin Kay had found her way to the battle and was doing what she did best.

* * *

><p>Horsecules stood over his unconscious friends. "Um, Robin? Oliver?" he spoke softly, "You two alright?"<p>

Robin Hoof got to his feet only to fall back down again. "Cor," he coughed, "That smarts. How's that brave soldier we brought with us?"

Beopony told him, "I'm fine."

"Not you," the thief said, shaking his head, "I'm talking about Oliver."

Beopony blushed and answered, "Oh. Sorry. Um, he's still out cold, but he should get back up eventually. You should really just worry about yourself right now. It looks like a we could use a healer."

Robin Hoof laughed weakly, "Isn't that always the case?" He then coughed a few times and stated, "No, what we should do now is find where Twin Star and her friends ran off too. They probably need more help then I do by now."

* * *

><p>Reyna glared up at the ceiling, unable to do anything about her out-of-reach enemy. If she had her wings, then maybe she could take care of the situation. As things stood right now, all should could do was scream insults.<p>

Faust surveyed the battlefield from his high vantage point and could see Twin Star preparing her spell. "Oh no you don't!" he shouted as he took aim, "No more magic from you!"

Another breath of flame came down from the ceiling and washed over Twin Star, ruining her concentration and leaving her badly burned. The sorceress could barely stand, but managed to raise her head and let loose one last bolt of electricity from her horn. The bolt struck its target, sending him to the floor. Seeing an opportunity, Reyna ran up and slammed into the enemy at full force.

The villain picked himself up again. "You really think you can win?" he asked breathlessly, "Don't make me laugh! I'm the future ruler of these lands. I'm the wielder of magic more ancient than even your precious queen! I'm... I'm..." suddenly, his shoulders slumped and tears welled up in his eyes. He was barely able to say, "I'm all alone."

Black flames appeared over his head and around his hooves and Pin Kay's guitar grew louder. She now had learned to use her music to shock and not just support and she wasn't about to let some jerk hurt her friends like that, so she sang, "_Sitting on my throne up in the sky. You'd better watch out, guy. Anyone who comes this way will die..._"

"**What song is that?"**

* * *

><p>Pinkie smiled as she answered Roller's question, "Annihilation of Monsteropolis. It's based on those old Megamare comics. You want to hear more?"<p>

Everyone shook their heads but A Capella. The singer told her, "Hey, you role-play your character. No need to ask permission. Besides, what's the worst that come come of a song?"

* * *

><p>AN: The song is The Annihilation of Monsteropolis by The Megas. They do covers for Megaman songs. Give 'em a listen.

A/N 2: The next chapter could be the last one. Thanks for putting up with me so far.


	30. Game Over

Chapter 30

Game Over

Mic was clearly getting impatient standing in the corner of the room. He looked at his watch and then back to his three clients. Their little game was taking way too much time.

Applejack cleared her throat before asking, "So, do the rest of us show up soon or what?"

Roller had been lost in though for a few seconds and AJ's question shook him out of it. He looked uncomfortable as he answered, "Yeah. Everpony is in the room by now. Uh..."

"**...Right, so then this happens."**

Faust sat on the floor, black flames hovering over his head from Pin Kay's magic song. He even started singing along with it, though he clearly wasn't a good singer, "_No one in this world can understand... who I am. That is why I'm my own biggest fan._"

Reyna was about to pounce on the evil mastermind, but something grabbed her tail and pulled her back. She snapped out of her rage when she saw Jack standing over her, shaking his head. "Didn't your folks ever teach you not to kick a colt when he's down?" the knight asked rhetorically.

"He started it!" Reyna objected as she got to her feet, "I was just trying to finish it! That's how this works, right?"

Lady Styles was about to speak, but the sound of other ponies stumbling through the door got her attention. Robin Hoof limped his way into the room with Beopony and Horsecules following. Styles gawked at the other thief's injuries as he growled, "Why is that rotter still drawing breath? Don't you lot know how to finish a fight?"

Faust took a break from singing to tell them, "It wouldn't matter now. None of this really matters. Pleiades is almost in alignment. A tragedy is coming." He resumed humming the sad melody before continuing with Pin's guitar, "_Do you know what it's like to be built this way?_"

"**_With only the power to push others away._"**

Twilight tilted her head as she saw Roller turn his head to look away. She asked, "Roller, are you crying?"

"No," the author answered a little too quickly, "I just..." he fumbled a few words around, but couldn't finish his statement. All he could do was insist, "I'm not crying. Nothing is wrong."

"**Back to the game."**

* * *

><p>"What does Pleiades have to do with this?" Twin Star asked, "The seven sisters are just an old pony's tale. They don't really signify tragedy," she looked to her friends, "Right?"<p>

Faust had been reduced to just lying on the floor in despair. The black flames around him licked at his hooves as he answered, "I remember being that young and naive once. I thought the stars were just pretty lights in the sky too. No, little sorceress, the seven sisters do warn us about tragedy. I don't know about the specifics, but your queen's empire will fall and somepony has to get a head-start on rebuilding it."

Flute gasped when she realized what he meant, "That's what this is about? You've been stealing ponies away from their homes because you think the empire is going to fall?"

Horsecules scoffed at the notion, "I say that's a load of bird's teeth! He's not in this for anypony but himself. This is the same stallion that went and proclaimed himself emperor. He's not taking in refugees, he's capturing slaves! Despicable."

Reyna joined in, "Yeah! What about all those monsters on the border? I bet he's the one who's leading them. This place is full of diamond dogs!"

The sorcerer moaned as the dark flames around him grew. He sounded weak and broken as he told them, "The dogs are the only ones that agreed to work with me to save at least part of the empire. None of the ponies would listen, but I had to do something. You just don't understand..." his voice trailed off and then he mumbled, "Nopony understands. That's why they all left. That's why they all want to leave now."

Jack cleared his throat before saying, "Sugarcube, the reason they want to leave is because you're bein' a jerk. It ain't hard to figure that out."

"**Alright, heard enough fairy tales yet?"**

* * *

><p>Mic approached the table and gestured at a clock on the wall. "Time's almost up," he stated, "We gotta go soon. Remember? Wrap it up, guys."<p>

Concerto gave a pathetically innocent smile and begged, "Come on, Mic. We're almost done. Besides, what's the hurry? Let us stay. Please?"

"**Cut the act and just finish up."**

* * *

><p>The castle shook suddenly and violently for a few seconds. A beam fell and the telescope toppled under its own weight. Pin Kay struggled to keep the rhythm of her song and somehow succeeded, but it was clear that this place was on its last legs.<p>

Faust looked up at the adventurers and told them, "You should go. Take as many prisoners with you as you can. I failed to stop the tragedy. I failed to warn anypony. They shouldn't pay for my mistakes."

"Leagues ahead of you, mate," Robin Hoof replied, turning to leave the room as he did so. He still had to walk with a limp from his injury, but he was moving quickly enough given the circumstances. Before he could pass over the threshold though, something stopped him.

"Shouldn't we take Faust with us?"

Everyone turned and gawked at Flute R'Shye. The forest pony had remained very quiet for so long, that they had almost forgotten she was even there. She shrank away from their gaze while repeating herself, "I mean, he might be a meanie, but he doesn't deserve to have a castle fall on him. Shouldn't we take him with us?"

Twin Star shook her head. "Flute," she said, "I know that you want to be kind, but this place is about to collapse. Besides, he's the bad guy. Remember?"

"I don't think he's really bad," Flute explained, "I mean, look at him. He looks like he's sorry for what he did now. Doesn't he?"

Pin chimed in, "He's like that because my guitar has highjacked his nervous system. Come on, Flute! My hooves are getting sore from these strings."

"No!" Flute almost shouted, "Making him stay behind would be... well, cruel! Besides, he didn't start out bad. Everypony just shunned him for being different. It's not his fault that nopony would talk to him. Also..."

"**...Um, Mr. Roller, are you crying?"**

* * *

><p>The gray stallion was hiding his face in his hooves on the tabletop. "No!" he shouted through a covered mouth. His voice was shaky and came in brief bursts between long , shaky breaths, "I... am... not... Crying!"<p>

X reached a hoof toward the author and helped him lift his head. His eyes were watery and red. His sniffled and tried to turn away. The pink pegasus smiled sympathetically and said in a soft voice, "You were always a terrible liar, CR. What's all this about?"

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes only to earn a nasty glare from Rarity and Applejack. Pinky seemed confused as if she were completely unfamiliar with the very concept of sadness being associated with a game. Twilight sat still and just listened along with Fluttershy.

Roller looked around the table while he talked, occasionally struggling to find the right word, "I'm not really popular around town. I know that and you all know that, but I at least used to have my three best friends to hang out with. When AC, XP and PC moved away, I just... I couldn't take it. At first we wrote letters to each other all the time and that made it easier to deal with. Then the letters from them stopped coming. My stories started to sell pretty well around that time and I opened the Hobby Horse, but all of my success didn't matter. My friends weren't here and that... That hurt."

A Capella replied, "Roller, we were ecstatic when we saw your adventure stories had been published. Mostly, we wondered why you hadn't told us. Right before you made it in the writing business, we stopped getting your letters. I tried to find the time to write to you, but my manager kept us all so busy that we just couldn't."

Mic rolled his eyes. "Don't try to pin this guy's misery on me," he protested, "I told you that you guys would be way too busy for fan mail. So many of your fans were writing to you that I had to find a way to, uh, discourage it."

Concerto tilted his head in confusion. "How?" he asked. All eyes turned to Mic.

"I put a 'Return to Sender' label on it," he explained, "I figured that they'd figure that they had the wrong address or something."

Twilight's eyes went wide and flashed. She remembered the box of unopened letters and looked at the one still on the table. The pieces came together in her mind and she realized what must have been going on. She knew the reason for Roller's depression, his reclusive nature and... and the look of unbridled fury he was now giving Mic.

Rainbow Dash saw Roller's enraged expression as well. She wasn't sure if she should hold him back, or encourage him to lunge across the table and do Celestia-knows-what to the poor fool who had tampered with his best friends' mail. Under her breath, she started chanting, "Fight, fight, fight, fight..."

A Capella looked equally upset as did X and Concerto. The three musicians and the author were staring particularly sharp daggers at Mic, who seemed completely oblivious to their rage. "Hey," Mic said, "Don't we got places to be? C'mon. Hurry this up so we can go."

A Capella cleared his throat before saying in a voice that barely hid his fury, "Mic, I don't think we're going to make it to whatever you signed us up for tonight. I think it would be best if you just leave without us. You know, before I decide to drop the 'posh socialite' routine and GIVE YOU A RIGHT GOOD CLOBBERING!"

The manager seemed surprised at first, but then frightened. He slowly backed away, as if from a wild beast, and left trough the front door. Just as he was past the threshold, X flew at the door and kicked it shut, making a tremendous crashing noise.

Applejack was the first of the elements of harmony to comment, "Man, that guy was a jerk."

A Capella quickly responded, "He's soon to be an unemployed jerk. Now, Roller, I believe we have an adventure to finish.

The author thought for a moment, looked up with teary eyes again and nodded. "Thanks, guys," he said in a hushed voice, "I'm sorry I doubted you."

X laughed, "Think nothing of it, CR. After all, if you can't trust your friends to stand by you, who can you trust?"

The adventurers continued their adventure a little longer into the night then expected, but they did reach the end. As Twilight and her friends left, they could all feel something was different about the shop. The smell of dust had been replaced by the sound of laughter and the dim lighting had somehow become brighter, at least to them.

Roller stopped Twilight before she left and looked like he wanted to say something, but couldn't find the right words. She left him in his frustrated silence, but in the company of good friends.

* * *

><p>Six months had passed since that night at the game shop. Twilight Sparkle was sitting in her library, curled up with one of her favorite books when she heard a knock at the door. By the time she had reached the door, Spike had already taken care of it and was now carrying a rectangular package over to her.<p>

"So, what is it?" the little dragon asked. He shook it a few times, but the package made no noise. He sighed as he reached the usual conclusion, "Another book, huh? Why don't you ever get anything fun?"

The unicorn giggled, "Spike, books are fun. Well, for me anyway. Besides, this one is by one of your favorite authors."

"Really?" Spike asked, "Who? It's not like I read that much."

Twilight used her magic to unwrap the parcel and lifted a thick volume out of it. The book was purple with an image depicting nine ponies wearing ancient clothing and armor on the cover. Also on the cover and spine of the book was large, gold lettering that read, "Adventure is Magic" with smaller letting next to it that spelled, "By C. Roller"

Twilight opened the cover and read the dedication page. The first thing she saw was an image of four small foals in blue capes. One was a white unicron, one was a pink pegasus and two were earth ponies, though one was gray and the other was yellow. Over the picture was the following dedication...

_**To friends who you never forget**_

_**and those that won't let you forget them**_

_**AC PC and XP**_

She was surprised to find more to the dedication...

_**Special thanks to**_

_**AJ TS RD PP R and F**_

_**for everything.**_

Twilight carried the book upstairs and flipped to the first chapter. She spent the next few hours reading about sorcerers, knights, barbarians and all manner of dangerous beasts. It was a story about magic and iron, empires and prophecies. It was a story of horses and heroes. Most of all, however, it was a story about friendship overcoming all odds.

When she was finished reading, Twilight picked up a quill and took it to parchment.

"Dear Princess Celestia..."

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry that the last chapter came so late. I had a few things to take care of. Anyway, that's it. The show is over. Applaud, dear friends, the comedy is finished. You don't have to log off, but nothing's left to read here. Goodnight, everypony.


End file.
